Mansión Arkham
by Sally la maga
Summary: Selina es una joven introvertida que se va a vivir a la residencia de estudiantes conocida como "Mansión Arkham". Allí entablará amistad con su variopinto grupo de residentes, y quizá también conozca el amor. AU
1. pero sí son todos los que están

_Una tontería que se me ocurrió viendo los dibujos del malogrado proyecto "Gotham High" (parece que no soy precisamente la única a quien le ha pasado) y que no sé si continuaré, pues hay muchos personajes con sus circunstancias (también me gustaría incluir a otros sospechosos habituales de Batman) y tendría que trazar bastantes historias paralelas, lo cual no sé si tengo el suficiente talento para controlarlo. En cualquier caso ha sido divertido escribir esta introducción, y lo dejo abierto por si acaso._

El administrador, un hombre maduro de unos cincuenta y tantos años, con una mirada inquisidora miró a través de sus gafas a la veinteañera que se encontraba al otro lado del mostrador. Era una chica de cabello moreno, corto y revuelto, ojos azules y un rostro atractivo que destilaba que estaba a la defensiva. Sus labios y uñas pintadas de negro y su vestuario de colores oscuros, con las palabras "Sin futuro" escritas sobre la camiseta que llevaba, le hicieron pensar que se trataba de una gótica de esas. Tanto mejor: los góticos solían ser estudiantes tranquilos y no armaban líos. Solo faltaría un loco más en esa casa de locos.

-Selina Kyle. Sí, es verdad, ya me acuerdo- dijo mientras leía en la pantalla del ordenador-. Viniste el viernes pasado para traer tu equipaje, ¿verdad?

-Así es- respondió la joven sin dejar su rostro serio-. Si no recuerdo mal, usted es James Gordon, el administrador.

-El mismo. Veamos. Tu habitación es la número seis- dijo el hombre mientras sacaba de alguna parte de debajo del mostrador una llave y se la entregaba-. Está en el segundo piso. Bienvenida a Mansión Arkham.

-Gracias- respondió Selina formando una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Y cómo se presenta la vida aquí?- preguntó mirando hacia las escaleras del fondo que se dirigían hacia los pisos de arriba- ¿Somos muchos estudiantes los que habitamos la residencia?

-Unos quince, más o menos. Gente de todo tipo. Seguramente habrá algunos que otros con los que te sentirás cómoda, y otros que no podrá ver ni en pintura. Pero todo es cuestión de aclimatarse.

-¿Hay muchas chicas?- preguntó la joven.

-Creo que, sin contarte a ti, unas cinco. Cada una con su paranoia particular. Pero todas simpáticas. Seguramente haréis buenas migas.

-Seguramente que sí. Bien, pues gracias por la información.

-Ya sabes, ante cualquier problema me llamas y trataré de solucionarlo.

-Sí, gracias. Hasta luego.

Selina dio la espalda al administrador y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Hola, papá- oyó decir a una voz femenina detrás de ella.

Se giró y vio a una chica de más o menos de su edad darle un beso en la mejilla al señor Gordon.

-¿Cómo han ido hoy las clases?- le preguntó con amabilidad el administrador.

-Bien, bien- respondió la chica con entusiasmo-. Aunque el bueno de Eddie ha vuelto a liarla, tomándole el pelo con sus acertijos a Bane y Croc. A esos dos bestias no les sienta muy bien que un cerebrito se ría de ellos.

-Vaya, me temo que esta tarde va a haber embrollo a la hora de la cena- se resignó el señor Gordon.

-Paciencia, papá- dijo la chica dándole otro beso-. Seguro que Bruce consigue que las cosas no se salgan de sitio. Como siempre. Y ahora me voy a mi habitación, que tengo que hacer algunas tareas.

-Bien.

Selina no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de desconcierto y envidia. Se encogió de hombros, y continuó su camino a las escaleras.

-Hola- oyó decir a la voz de la chica a su espalda. Esta se situó a su lado mientras caminaban-. ¿Tú eres la nueva?

-Sí. Soy Selina Kyle.

-Encantada- la chica le tendió la mano y se las estrecharon-. Yo soy Barbara Gordon.

Selina se fijó en ella. Castaña, con el pelo recogido en cola de caballo, gafas. Ropa informal, pero no tanto como la suya, de colores más alegres. Se veía una chica guapa detrás de los cristales que cubrían sus ojos. No le dio mucha sensación que ambas coincidirían en gustos y aficiones.

-¿Hija del administrador?

-Sí, casualidades de la vida. Esta era la residencia de estudiantes más cercana a la universidad de Gotham. ¿Tú vienes de muy lejos?

-Sí, de un poco lejos- respondió Selina sin mucho entusiasmo, mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras-. Soy de Seattle.

-Vaya, ¿en la universidad de allí no hacían la carrera que querías?

-Sí, pero me expulsaron por problemas que tuve. Por eso me he venido a la universidad de Gotham con el curso ya empezado. Además, quería distanciarme de mi padre. No me llevo muy bien con él.

Selina dijo todo aquello sin darse cuenta, y decidió no dar más detalles. No era buena idea contar su vida de buenas a primeras. Por su parte, pareció que Barbara se dio cuenta que aquel no era un tema del que le gustaba hablar a la joven, pues desvió la conversación a otras cuestiones:

-Y dime, ¿qué carrera haces?

-Criminología.

-Oh, qué casualidad, yo también- exclamó Barbara-. Mi sueño es convertirme en jefe de policía y detener a los criminales que operen en Gotham. ¿A ti te ocurre lo mismo?

-Sí, más o menos- respondió Selina, un poco sorprendida ante el entusiasmo de la otra.

-¡Te he dicho que no!- oyeron gritar en el primer piso, a donde acababan de llegar- ¡No voy a maquillarme y vestirme de forma tan ridícula!

-¡Vamos, Pammie, no seas así, es por una buena causa!

Una chica de pelo castaño-rojizo y largo, piel pálida y vestida con un conjunto de tonos verdes, se detuvo ante ellas, evitando que se produjese un golpe entre las tres.

-Necesito a alguien que forme pareja conmigo en el espectáculo que se hará este sábado en el club de la comedia de la 'uni'. Ya me he comprometido.

Selina se sorprendió al ver a la última joven que había hablado y que en ese momento se detenía junto a ellas. Era rubia, con el cabello recogido en un par de coletas, y algo más baja que las demás, mientras que en su indumentaria destacaban los colores negro y rojo. Pero lo que vino de nuevo a Selina era que dicha chica tenía el rostro maquillado de blanco y los labios pintados de negro, y llevaba un antifaz del mismo color.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu 'pastelito'?- dijo la chica pelirroja con el ceño fruncido- Estoy segura que él aceptaría.

-Es que precisamente ese día es cuando ha quedado con Nora y Victor para ayudarles en su proyecto científico. No sé qué rollo de criogenia tienen montado.

-Ey, chicas, mirad, os presento a la nueva- dijo Barbara-. Esta es Selina Kyle.

-Ah, mucho gusto. Yo soy Pamela Isley- se presentó la chica pelirroja, dándole la mano, y sin dejar su expresión seria.

-Y yo Harleen Quinzel- dijo la rubia, esta con una amplia sonrisa-. Pero la mayoría de gente me llama Harley- también le dio la mano.

-Encantada.

-Y ahora, decidme, ¿qué es lo que ocurre entre vosotras?- preguntó Barbara con paciencia.

-Esta quiere que me vista de payaso para una de sus actuaciones- respondió Pamela.

-Bueno, no es exactamente de payaso, sino de arlequín- objetó Harley-. Vestidas las dos así, le daría más fuerza a nuestro número cómico.

-Que no- siguió oponiéndose Pamela-. Mira, puedo hacer un sacrificio y hacer el número humorístico contigo, pero no me pidas que me vista así, que no lo haré.

-Jo, mira que eres aburrida- dijo Harley poniendo morros-. Para ti lo único importante son tus plantas y tu novio.

-Pamela estudia para ser botánica, ¿sabes?- le aclaró Barbara a Selina.

-Mira quien fue a hablar- le respondió la pelirroja a Harley-. A ti lo único que te importa es el club de gimnasia, las colaboraciones que haces en el club de la comedia, y tu novio. Que ni siquiera es tu novio, ya que, según Jota, solo sois buenos amigos. Si solo te apuntaste al club de comedia para estar cerca de él. Aún suerte que te eligió como su asistenta, como presidente del club que es.

-Bueno, precisamente, eso significa que no falta mucho para que seamos algo más que buenos amigos- respondió la rubia, aunque no sin cierta inseguridad.

Selina miraba debatir a las dos chicas sintiendo algo de gracia. Era cierto que aquellas dos formarían un buen dúo cómico.

-Ey, ¿a qué viene tanto jaleo?- oyó decir el cuarteto-. Se os está oyendo desde el piso de arriba.

El cuarteto de chicas miró a las escaleras y vieron que bajaban por ellas un par de chicos, ambos más altos que ellas, de cuerpos atléticos y rostros seductores.

-Ey, Pam, ¿ya vuelves a quejarte de todo?- dijo con algo de sarcasmo el muchacho de la izquierda, quien vestía con camiseta y pantalones cortos deportivos. Selina vio con desconcierto que su rostro de expresión sonriente se encontraba dividido en dos mitades verticales de diferentes tonalidades, una morena y la otra más blanquecina, al igual que su cabello rubio.

-Mira, Harvey, no me fastidies- le respondió la otra de mal humor-. Ahora solo me faltaban tus ironías para acabar el día.

-Eh, hola, Bruce- saludó Barbara al otro chico con poco disimulado entusiasmo.

-Ehm, hola, Barbara- le respondió el muchacho. Parecía mostrar algo de incomodidad.

-Mira, quiero presentarte a la nueva inquilina de Mansión Arkham: Selina Kyle.

Selina miró a los ojos de Bruce y sintió una curiosa y extraña sensación que no había experimentado antes, como una especie de agradable calidez. Se quedó estática, sin reaccionar.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el joven con una sonrisa que denotaba simpatía.

Todos esperaron una respuesta por parte de Selina, que no llegaba. Harley, con una sonrisa, dio un par de suaves codazos en un costado de Pamela, quien entendió la indirecta.

-Selina- la llamó Barbara al ver que no decía nada.

-¿Eh? Ah- exclamó la joven-. Encantada.

-Yo soy Bruce Wayne- se presentó el joven.

-¿Bruce Wayne? ¿De las Empresas Wayne?- preguntó Selina un poco sorprendida.

-Vaya, tu fama te precede- dijo el otro muchacho a Bruce-. Sí, él es el heredero de la compañía. Todo un joven millonario.

-Sé un poco más discreto- le pidió su compañero-. Y este de aquí es Harvey 'Dos Caras' Dent, nuestro querido presidente del cuerpo de estudiantes.

-Y el pesado número uno de la universidad- añadió Pamela.

-Veo que vosotros dos tenéis mucha química- dijo Selina dirigiéndose a la joven y a Harvey-. ¿Este es tu novio, al que antes se ha referido Harley?

-¿Qué…?- se sorprendió Pamela- No digas tonterías. No saldría con él ni en un millón de años. Yo tengo a alguien mucho mejor, que le da mil vueltas.

-Sí, y no sabes cómo le compadezco- le contestó Harvey.

Pamela le dirigió una mirada asesina, se dio la vuelta y se fue con paso rápido a la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

-Ey, espera, pelirroja- exclamó Harley yendo tras ella-. ¿Al final cómo quedamos con lo de la actuación?

Las dos entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta detrás de sí.

-No deberías hacerla enfadar así- dijo Bruce a Harvey.

-Lo sé, pero es que me lo pone tan fácil…

-Uy, si yo tengo que hacer las tareas de la universidad- exclamó Barbara-. Selina, te dejo, nos vemos luego. Adiós, Bruce- se despidió melosamente del joven-. Espero verte a ti también luego.

-Sí, claro, hasta entonces.

Tras obsequiarle con una sonrisa, Barbara también desapareció al entrar en una de las habitaciones de aquel pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-"Adiós, Bruce"- dijo Harvey con voz de falsete-, "espero verte a ti también luego". Es que la tienes rendida a tus pies.

-Oh, anda, cállate- respondió Bruce mirándole de reojo y frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien, Selina, ¿tienes algo que hacer?- dijo Harvey dirigiéndose a la joven- ¿Te apetece pasar el rato con nosotros hasta la hora de la cena?

-No sé…- dudó la chica. No estaba muy acostumbrada que digamos a ir en compañía.

-Bien, si no te apetece no ocurre nada. Eso sí, te aseguro que no te haríamos nada malo.

-Me lo imagino. Pero de momento prefiero descansar en mi habitación y organizarme un poco las cosas.

-Como prefieras. ¿Vamos, Bruce?

-Sí, tú espérame abajo, que yo ahora vengo. Me he olvidado de algo.

Harvey se encogió de hombros, para seguidamente bajar las escaleras.

Una vez Bruce y Selina se quedaron solos, ambos se quedaron sin saber qué decir, ambos con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿No decías que te habías olvidado de algo?- preguntó finalmente la chica.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí- reaccionó Bruce-. Disculpa.

Y subió las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba.

Selina pensó que seguramente aquel joven que viviría con ella en la misma residencia había tenido intención de decirle algo, y que en lugar de alejarle, tenía que haberle ayudado a decirlo. En fin, siempre sería una negada con los chicos. Trató de no pensar en ello y se dirigió a su habitación. Empezaba, esta vez sí, una nueva fase de su vida, aunque, con aquella pandilla que acababa que conocer, no parecía que iba a ser todo lo tranquila que deseaba.


	2. Hablando se entiende la gente

El sonido continuado e intermitente del despertador martilleó sin piedad en el cerebro de Selina, quien se encontraba tan a gusto metida en su cama medio adormecida. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sacó el brazo de debajo de las sábanas y detuvo el dichoso ruidito. Consultó su reloj de pulsera: la seis de la mañana. Resignándose, no vio otro remedio que levantarse e ir a la facultad. Hoy empezaba las clases en la Universidad de Gotham, continuando su segundo curso de carrera que, tras haber sido expulsada de su anterior universidad, se había interrumpido.

La muchacha, cargando con sus utensilios de higiene personal, con el pelo despeinado (algo más de lo que solía estar), vestida con una camiseta negra y unas pantalones cortos atigrados, y los ojos entornados por el sueño, hizo memoria de donde se encontraban los lavabos femeninos y se dirigió al fondo del pasillo.

Los lavabos eran un espacio amplio, con, según se entraba, los cubículos de las tazas a la derecha, las duchas al fondo y los lavabos a la izquierda. A primera vista, en el lugar no había nadie, pero Selina enseguida oyó el sonido del agua en una de las duchas, la cual se encontraba con la cortina corrida. Se resignó: seguramente le tocaría tener conversación con una de las chicas que había conocido la tarde anterior.

Mientras se lavaba la cara, oyó que la cortina se corría, y miró discretamente a la joven que salía de la ducha, quien llevaba una botella de jabón líquido en una mano y estaba envuelta en una toalla. Era una chica alta y unos años mayor que ella, de cabellos color castaño oscuro y formas voluptuosas, emanando de toda ella una gran sensualidad y seguridad en la vida.

-Buenos días- saludó la desconocida con amabilidad.

-Buenos días- respondió Selina tras secarse la cara con una toalla y sin mirarla.

-Tú eres Selina Kyle, ¿verdad? No tuvimos ocasión de coincidir ayer, pero ya me han hablado de ti.

Aquella manera que tenía esa chica de decir las cosas, como si dirigirse a ella fuera un favor que le hacía, incomodó un poco a Selina.

-¿En qué sentido?- preguntó girándose hacia la joven, entendiendo que lo había dicho con un doble sentido.

-Bueno, Barbara y las otras chicas me contaron que eres la nueva de la residencia, cosa obvia, y que estás en la habitación seis, que tienes pinta de emo, tanto en tu imagen como en tu actitud, ya que no eres muy habladora que digamos –Selina levantó una ceja, confusa-, y lo más interesante, que parece que Bruce Wayne te hizo tilín.

Selina no dijo nada, mirándola con cara de póker, aunque sin poder evitar un poco de altivez. Se preguntó de qué iba aquella tía.

-Eso lo que me dijeron las chicas- continuó la desconocida-. Luego tenemos lo que he averiguado sobre tu vida estudiantil en la Universidad de Seattle, que me ha parecido también muy interesante. Sobre ciertas actividades tuyas en dicha universidad, en concreto.

Ahí sí que Selina no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña expresión de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal, y sintiendo un escalofrío de angustia. La desconocida pareció darse cuenta, dejando escapar una media sonrisa.

-Sí, ya sé, tienes una reputación que mantener, y no es de recibo que empezaran las habladurías en la universidad, o que incluso los peces gordos decidieran expulsarte para evitar problemas, poniendo alguna excusa- dijo la desconocida, en un tono como si le estuviera perdonando la vida a Selina.

Esta frunció el ceño. Aquella chica le estaba empezando a caer mal a marchas forzadas. Las pijas guapitas y tetudas siempre tan odiosas.

-Bien, ¿y qué debo hacer para que eso no ocurra?- preguntó estoicamente.

-Nada de especial- respondió la otra-. Simplemente mantener las distancias con Bruce Wayne. Entiendo que a primera vista te causara una gran impresión y que eso te haga querer profundizar tu relación con él, pero no es recomendable para cualquier representante del sexo femenino acercársele más de lo estrictamente necesario.

-Entiendo. ¿Eres una especie de guardaespaldas personal?

La chica le sonrió.

-O simplemente una novia posesiva. Bueno, ¿qué más da? Tampoco estaba esperanzada en que él se interesara en mí, por lo que no tenía intención de intentar nada. Además, en realidad no me van los tíos musculitos y pijos.

-Así me gusta. La proverbial actitud deprimente y pasota de los emos- contestó la desconocida con satisfacción-. Un punto a tu favor.

-¿Tengo que entender que también has amenazado a Barbara? He notado que ella se siente atraída por Bruce.

-La Srta. Gordon es una mosquita muerta que no me preocupa en absoluto. Es más, el propio Bruce ya se encarga de quitársela de encima.

De repente la puerta que daba al pasillo se abrió y apareció Barbara con el pelo suelto, vestida con un pijama gris de mangas y pantalones cortos.

-Buenos días- saludó.

-Buenos días- le correspondió la desconocida con amabilidad-. Veo que hoy te has levantado un poco más tarde, Barbara.

-Bueno, es que me he quedado un poco dormida, pero hay tiempo- respondió la otra, mostrando una sonrisa como disculpa-. Veo que ya se conocen, usted y Selina.

-Sí, hemos tenido una conversación muy instructiva- dijo mirando a Selina con una sonrisa-. Aunque me parece que no me he presentado- le extendió la mano-. Soy Talia al Ghul.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Selina fríamente mientras se las estrechaban.

-La Srta. Al Ghul es profesora en la facultad de medicina. Donde estudia Bruce- aclaró Barbara. La última frase la dijo como suspirando.

-Eso es- asintió Talia.

Selina escuchó aquella explicación con algo de asombro, aunque sin manifestarlo mucho exteriormente. Ahora se entendían algunas cosas. Su mente empezó a especular con la posibilidad de que Bruce y la profesora estuvieran liados. ¿Podría ser posible? Pero otra duda le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Una profesora que duerme en una residencia de estudiantes?- preguntó extrañada.

-Es una larga historia, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para contarla- contestó la docente-. No sería una buena idea que una profesora llegara tarde a las clases. Os dejo, chicas, y os recomiendo que os deis prisa vosotras también.

La profesora se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, entrando en ese momento Harley, ahora sin maquillaje ni el antifaz del día anterior, por lo que Selina pudo fijarse en su rasgos aniñados. Iba con cara somnolienta y frotándose un ojo, y vestida con una camiseta larga y rosada que le cubría hasta las rodillas, con las palabras "Dulces sueños" estampadas en la zona del pecho.

-Buenos días- dijo Talia mientras salía.

-Ños ñías…- respondió la recién llegada.

-Espabila, Harley- exclamó Pamela, vestida con un camisón verde claro y llegando por detrás de ella, dándole una palmada en el trasero.

-Au, para- se quejó la otra infantilmente.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la profesora Al Ghoul?- preguntó Barbara a Selina, tras regresar de uno de los cubículos y situándose frente al lavabo que había a la izquierda de Selina, mirándose al espejo.

-En una palabra: insoportable- respondió la otra impasible, mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Barbara mirándola de reojo, un tanto sorprendida, mientras abría el grifo del agua.

-Digamos que me ha perecido demasiado vanidosa para mi gusto- respondió Selina-. Incluso diría que no le caen bien quienes solemos vestir de forma alternativa.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Barbara de nuevo con un poco de sorpresa- A mí siempre me ha parecido una mujer servicial y simpática. Si incluso decidió trasladarse a Mansión Arkham para estar cerca de su pupilo, Bruce.

-¿Su pupilo?

-Sí, resulta que la Srta. Al Ghul fue la tutora y profesora particular de Bruce durante parte de su adolescencia, y ahora que él va a la universidad, no ha querido dejarle solo e insistió en seguir tutelándole. Excentricidades de ricos, me imagino.

-Caray. ¿Y cómo se lo ha hecho para estar tan cerca de él, incluso viviendo en la misma residencia de estudiantes sin ser estudiante? ¿Y también consiguió una plaza de profesora solo para seguir tutelando a Bruce?

-No conozco los detalles. Supongo que algo ha tenido que ver que el padre de la señorita sea el profesor Ra's al Ghul, uno de los mandamases de la universidad. Pero ahí estoy especulando.

En ese momento entró otra chica, castaña, de pelo corto y vestida con un pijama marrón.

-Buenos días- saludó mientras se dirigía a los cubículos. Las otras chicas también le saludaron.

Por su parte, Barbara y Selina ya habían terminado.

-A ti te gusta Bruce, ¿verdad?- preguntó de repente la segunda a la primera.

-¿Qué? Bueno, yo…- dijo Barbara nerviosa- ¿Tanto se me nota?

-Un poco.

-Eh, tías, dejad de rajar como porteras y apresuraos, si no queréis llegar tarde- oyeron exclamar a Pamela, quien, junto a Harley, salía del lugar.

-Hola, Harvey.

-Hola, Pam.

Harvey y Pamela, el uno enfrente del otro, se miraban y sonreían desafiantes en la entrada del comedor.

-No sé por qué te maquillas, si no consigues disimular esa piel lechosa que tienes- dijo el primero-. Incluso diría que es verdosa. ¿No será que tienes savia en vez de sangre? No me extrañaría que te estuvieras convirtiendo en una planta, tan obsesionada como estás con ellas.

-Yo no estoy obsesionada, y ya sabes que mi piel es pálida por contraste con mi pelo rojizo- respondió la otra frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Siempre me lo tienes que recordar? ¿Y qué excusa tienes tú, Dos Caras? Una parte morena y la otra blanca- dijo señalando el rostro de Harvey-. Parece que te hayan tirado ácido en la mitad de la cara y así te has quedado.

-Qué graciosa eres, si lo sabes muy bien por qué tengo este aspecto.

-¿Esos dos siempre están así?- preguntó Selina mientras ella y las otras chicas escogían su desayuno en el bufete libre.

-Cuando te has acostumbrado resulta divertido y todo- respondió Harley-. ¡Ey, Pastelito!

Llevando su bandeja ya llena, la muchacha se dirigió con paso rápido y con una sonrisa a una de las mesas, alargadas y triangulares, donde se encontraban reunidos tres muchachos hablando y desayunando.

-Buenos días, Pastelito- saludó Harley amorosamente al joven al que había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos desde atrás, situando su barbilla sobre la coronilla de él.

-Buenos días, Harl- respondió el joven sonriendo con cierta resignación, mirando hacia atrás sin volver la cabeza-. Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así en público, que la gente se creerá lo que no es.

-Vale, perdone, señor Jota- contestó la chica un poco contrariada y separándose de él. Se sentó a su lado, donde había dejado la bandeja.

-Buenos días a todos- saludó Barbara mientras llegaba al grupo junto con Selina.

Los tres estudiantes saludaron con cortesía a las recién llegadas, mientras estas se sentaban a la mesa, dejando frente a ellas sus bandejas de desayuno.

-Mirad, voy a hacer las presentaciones- dijo Barbara-. Ella es Selina Kyle, estudiante de criminología. El chico de la corbata, pelirrojo y con gafas es nuestro experto en criptología, amante donde los haya de los acertijos y estudiante de periodismo, Edward Nigma. Eddie para los amigos.

-Mucho gusto- saludó el mencionado a Selina-. ¿Te gustan los enigmas?

-Bueno, los que tienen que ver con lo paranormal sí que me interesan un poco- explicó ella-. Sobre todo con la muerte y el más allá.

-Unos enigmas no quitan a los otros- dijo Eddie con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa-. Todos pueden acabar resultando ser la clave para el último de los acertijos. Por ejemplo: Imagina que hoy es tu último día en la tierra. ¿Harías algo diferente?

Esa pregunta repentina turbó a Selina.

-Pues no sé. Supongo que sí.

-¿Y si por hacer algo diferente, hoy no se convierte en el último día?

La joven asimiló aquella cuestión y se quedó tan descolocada como pensativa. Por su parte, Eddie se quedó mirándola fijamente, sin dejar su sonrisa. Mientras tanto, a su alrededor se había formado un silencio sepulcral.

-Vamos, Eddie, esas filosofías están bien para soltárselas a Bane y Croc, y así escapar de ellos, pero deja tranquila a la pobre chica, que la estás mareando- dijo finalmente el tercer estudiante, que estaba al lado del mencionado.

Aquella intervención consiguió aliviar la tensión de la mesa.

-Estás hecho todo un friki, en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro- dijo Selina a Eddie con una pequeña sonrisa, algo inusual en ella.

-Gracias- dio él devolviéndole la sonrisa y con una pequeña reverencia.

-Ey, Barbara, estarás orgullosa de tu amante, ¿verdad?- soltó Harley.

Todos la miraron, y luego hubo un nuevo silencio, esta vez bastante incómodo, que Selina no llegó a entender.

-¿Quiere decir que tú y Eddie sois novios?- preguntó a Barbara.

-No, no somos novios- dijo ella seria-. Se refiere a un pequeño lío que se armó en la fiesta de mi último cumpleaños, el verano pasado.

-Sí, resulta que mi profe de psicología del miedo, el señor Crane, también es aficionado a los fenómenos paranormales, y en especial a la hipnosis. Un tipo muy divertido, ya te lo presentaré. Pues bien, en dicha fiesta le dio por hipnotizar a Eddie y Barbara…

-Ya está bien, Harley- exclamó la aludida-. Dejémoslo.

-Bueno, pero fue muy divertido- contó sonriente el chico al lado del cual se había sentado Harley-. Ahí quedaron claras algunas cosas.

-He dicho que ya está bien- dijo Barbara enérgica.

Selina se fijó que Eddie ahora estaba cabizbajo y sonrojado, comiendo calmadamente. Prefirió no seguir preguntando.

-Prosigamos- dijo Barbara-. El tipo sonriente y de cabellos ondulados que está al lado de Harley es… Ehm… -la muchacha dudó- Bueno, es Jota. Estudia en la facultad de química y, como creo que ya sabes, es el presidente del club de la comedia.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el recién presentado a Selina, mostrándole una simpática sonrisa.

-Igualmente.

-Bien, pregunta obligada: ¿te gustan las actuaciones y los monólogos cómicos?

-Pues, no puedo decir que yo sea mucho de la broma- respondió Selina.

-Bueno, pero nos vendrás a ver algún fin de semana que otro, ¿verdad?

-Claro- respondió Selina por compromiso-. Por cierto, eso de "Jota" debe ser un pseudónimo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro, no es mi auténtico nombre. Como tampoco lo es "El Jóker", con el que suelo presentarme en mis actuaciones.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Jota- intervino Barbara-, me parece que no sé cómo te llamas realmente, o por lo menos no lo recuerdo.

-Pues es verdad, yo tampoco- dijo Eddie, extrañado.

-Ahora que lo decís, ni siquiera yo- intervino Harley divertida-. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre, Pastelito?

Todos miraron a Jota expectantes.

-Así que queréis saberlo, ¿verdad?- dijo este solemnemente. Entonces cambió a un tono más festivo-. Lo cierto es que no me acuerdo.

Ahora todos le miraron atónitos.

-Vamos, Jota, no nos vengas con tus bromas asesinas- exclamó Barbara-. ¿Cómo no vas a acordarte?

-De verdad- aseguró él-. Todo el mundo lleva ya tanto tiempo y sin excepción llamándome Jota que he acabado olvidando mi nombre y apellidos.

-Un claro ejemplo de alguien que ha sufrido un fuerte trauma que le ha hecho perder los recuerdos de su vida anterior, por lo que ha tenido que reinventarse- explicó Harley con una expresión inusitadamente grave en ella.

-Pero, Harley, ¿tú de verdad estudias psiquiatría?- preguntó Selina, acordándose de que esta antes había mencionado que tenía un profesor de psicología del miedo.

-Sí, claro, ¿te sorprende?- preguntó la otra volviendo a su sonrisa habitual.

-Ey, creo que eso que le ha pasado a Jota también acabará pasándome a mí- bromeó Harvey llegando en ese momento junto con Pamela-. A mí también me llama todo el mundo sin excepción "Dos Caras" o "Presidente Dos Caras".

-¿Y gracias a quién?- le preguntó Pamela con tono sarcástico mientras ambos se sentaban.

-Gracias a ti, Hiedra Venenosa- le respondió el otro molesto-. Que fuiste la primera en llamarme así.

-Pues tú no has logrado que la gente me llame "Hiedra Venenosa". Por muy susceptible y obsesionada por las plantas que dices que soy.

Harvey no respondió, retirándole la mirada. Pamela sonrió. "Dos a cero".

-Bien, y por último, pero no menos importante…- empezó Barbara.

-Hola, cariño.

-Ah, hola, tesoro.

En ese momento había llegado la chica que había entrado en el lavabo femenino cuando estaban Selina y las demás. Más arreglada que antes, y con un vestido de tonos marrones, se besó cálidamente con el tercer chico.

-¿Te has dormido?- le preguntó el chico preocupado-. Has tardado mucho.

-Sí, me temo que hoy voy a tener que desayunar en la hora libre- dijo la otra resignada.

-No ocurre nada- le respondió el chico cariñosamente-. Si quieres comeré otra vez contigo, para que te sientas acompañada.

-Ey, ¿estamos por lo que estamos?- les llamó la atención Barbara.

-A la orden- dijo él mientras se sentaban, el uno al lado del otro.

-Como decía, el de la barbita fina y pelo recogido en coleta es Preston Payne y ella es su novia Sondra Fuller, la parejita de tórtolos oficial de Mansión Arkham. Os presento a Selina Kyle.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la chica.

-Encantado- mencionó su compañero.

-Preston y Sondra estudian en la facultad de bellas artes- siguió hablando Barbara.

-Y podemos decir con orgullo que somos los reyes de las figuras de arcilla- dijo Preston.

-Sí, en eso no hay discusión- dijo Barbara-. Tendrás que venir a su próxima exposición, Selina. Ya verás qué obras más geniales hacen.

-Por mucho que nos hagas la pelota no vas a lograr convencerme para que done mi colección de libros antiguos para la biblioteca de la universidad- dijo Sondra gentilmente-. Bibliotecaria.

-Oh, no, yo, qué va, no lo decía por eso- se apresuró a aclarar Barbara.

-Bueno, gente, la conversación es muy amena, pero me temo que tengo que ir marchando a la facultad- dijo Harvey consultando su reloj.

Aquella fue la señal para que todo el grupo se levantara y fuera dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala.

-¿Vamos, Selina?- le preguntó Barbara.

-Si no hay más remedio…

-Ey, espera, Barbara- oyeron decir a sus espaldas.

Se detuvieron y vieron que era Eddie, que venía hacia ellas.

-Oye, Barbara, he pensado que…- empezó a hablar. Selina se fijó que era unos pocos centímetros más bajo que ellas- ¿Te apetecería que fuéramos al cine y luego a tomar algo?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo- le respondió la chica amablemente-. Hoy y los días que vienen estoy muy atareada.

-Vaya, lástima- respondió el otro con una pequeña sonrisa-. Bien, hasta luego.

Y marchó con paso rápido. Selina no pudo evitar sentirse identificada con él.

-Eh, Kitty, un momento- ahora oyeron decir a Harley, que llegaba junto a ellas con Pamela.

-¿A mí me has llamado Kitty?- le preguntó Selina un poco turbada.

-Harley tiene la manía de nombrar a la gente por un apodo- explicó Pamela-. A mí de vez en cuando me llama "Pelirroja".

-¿Y a mí por qué me llamas Kitty?- preguntó Selina.

-Pues… Porque tienes pinta de gatita, siempre vestida de negro, con esos cabellos que parecen unas orejas de gato- dijo Harley-. Y ese pequeño cascabel en el cuello. Y eres tan silenciosa y seguro que tan ágil como un gato. Aunque si lo prefieres te llamo Catgirl, o Catwoman.

-Si tengo que elegir prefiero Kitty- respondió Selina con paciencia. El cuarteto empezó a caminar-. ¿Y querías algo?

-¿Has pensado en apuntarte a algún club de la 'uni'?

¿Yo? No. No tengo ningún interés.

-Vamos, no digas eso. ¿Por qué no te unes al club de gimnasia? Somos poca gente, y estoy segura que tú harías un buen papel.

-No sé. Ya veremos- zanjó Selina.

Mientras salía de la residencia, la joven se fijó en aquel grupo de estudiantes que la rodeaban. Quizá, sin que ella se diera cuenta, habían conseguido que diera un pequeño paso, pero paso, al fin y al cabo, para formar parte de ellos.


	3. El gato y el murciélago

3.- EL GATO Y EL MURCIÉLAGO

Tras haberse abrochado el cinturón, y mientras se ponía su suéter gris de mangas cortas, Bruce vio cómo Talia, aún en ropa interior y sentada sobre la mesa destinada al profesor, se situaba un cigarrillo entre los labios y se lo encendía.

-No es muy habitual que fumes- le dijo el joven-. Ahora que lo pienso, pocas veces te he visto fumar, incluso diría que nunca lo haces en público.

-No, si lo hago es únicamente en determinados momentos, como después de hacer el amor- le respondió Talia sin mirarle. Dejó escapar una bocanada de humo-. De hecho, tú eres la única persona que sabe que fumo.

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, el uno al lado del otro, Bruce apoyado en la mesa.

-¿Has pensado en la propuesta de mi padre?- dijo Talia mirando hacia Bruce con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, en principio es una idea interesante- respondió él pensativo-. El año que viene Bruce, el heredero de Industrias Wayne, acaba la carrera de medicina y entra a formar parte de la clínica privada regentada por Ra's al Ghul, y seguidamente anuncia su compromiso con Talia, la hija y heredera del imperio empresarial de este. Luego se celebra la boda, y Bruce y Talia se hacen dueños del mayor entramado corporativo del país, y son felices y multimillonarios para siempre.

Un pequeño silencio.

-Me da la sensación que temes que esto te vaya a quedar demasiado grande- dijo Talia-. ¿Crees que no estarás a la altura de las circunstancias? ¿Que no podrás controlar tener tantas empresas a tu cargo?

-Oh, sí, ya lo creo que podría manejarlo bien- contestó Bruce con seguridad-. Después de todo, en los últimos años he conseguido administrar sin problemas las empresas que me dejaron mis padres, incluso compaginándolo con los estudios.

-Bien, ¿y cuál es el problema, entonces?

Bruce tragó saliva y la miró.

-Dime, Talia, ¿tú me quieres?

La joven se sorprendió ante esa pregunta.

-Sí, claro que te quiero- respondió-. Desde el primer momento que te vi. Recuerdo que me sentí muy feliz en el momento en que me asignaron como tu tutora tras la muerte de tus padres. Y, ahora, cuando te saques el título y entres a formar parte de la clínica de mi padre, dejaré de ser tu tutora y ya por fin no tendremos que ocultar más nuestra relación.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza. Talia le vio mostrar una pequeña expresión de preocupación.

-Yo también te quiero, pero no tengo claro si esta clase de amor que sentimos es el que sienten dos personas que están hechas la una para la otra- dijo, mirando otra vez hacia delante-. Hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos, felices y tristes, y nos sentimos bien con esta estrecha relación que tenemos, pero no sé si nos vemos como algo más que grandes amigos, o como hermana mayor y hermano pequeño.

Talia le miraba, asimilando aquellas explicaciones.

-¿Y todos estos pensamientos te vinieron a partir de la propuesta de mi padre?- le preguntó.

-Bueno, sí, un poco, aunque quizá han ido cogiendo solidez en los últimos días- explicó Bruce.

-¿Desde el momento en que te presentaron a Selina Kyle?

Bruce la miró. Vio cómo la joven apagaba con calma su cigarrillo en un cenicero que tenía en la otra mano, dejando luego este último sobre la mesa.

-Desde la muerte de mis padres hemos estado siempre el uno junto al otro- empezó a hablar Bruce-, yo dependiendo de ti, tú consagrada a mí, por lo que ninguno de los dos hemos pensado nunca en relacionarnos con personas del sexo contrario. Nos teníamos el uno al otro y veíamos que eso era suficiente. Pero yo creo que ahora es el momento de dejar de sujetarse el uno al otro, de abrirnos a los demás, de buscar el verdadero amor.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio.

-Bruce, ¿no tienes ahora entrenamiento con el equipo?- preguntó Talia secamente.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Bien, pues será mejor que vayas marchando. Yo ahora tengo que corregir unos ejercicios. Ya seguiremos hablando de esto en otro momento- dijo la joven mirándole amable.

-De acuerdo- respondió Bruce con una pequeña sonrisa-. Hasta luego.

Una vez Bruce hubo marchado de aquel aula, Talia se acabó de vestir y se sentó en la mesa del profesor, metida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Con su mochila a la espalda, Bruce avanzaba por el campus con paso rápido, pensando en su conversación con Talia. La joven tenía razón: había empezado a cuestionarse su relación y su futuro con ella desde que había conocido a la chica nueva de la residencia, hacía unos pocos días. Concluyó que sería mejor que de momento no se dedicara a cavilar sobre ello: ahora tenía entrenamiento con el equipo de fútbol americano de la universidad, del cual era la estrella. El mes siguiente empezaba el campeonato universitario, y había que hacer un buen papel, como en el curso pasado.

-Eh, hola, Bruce- oyó que le decía una voz conocida.

El joven vio a Barbara, sonriéndole y viniendo hacia él. No pudo evitar sentir una agradable sensación al ver que iba acompañada de la estudiante nueva de la residencia.

-Hola, Barbara, ¿cómo va? ¿Tienes turno en la biblioteca?- habló primero Bruce.

-Sí, ya ves. ¿Tú vas a entrenar?

-Sí, que el mes que viene empieza el campeonato universitario.

-Estoy segura que este año también ganaremos el campeonato. Y, por supuesto, también será gracias a ti- exclamó Barbara entusiasmada-. Estaremos ahí animándoos. Tú también, ¿verdad, Selina?

-Sí, supongo- respondió la otra encogiéndose de hombros.

-Selina, ahora que lo pienso, tú y yo no hemos vuelto a coincidir desde que nos presentaron en la residencia, hará unos cinco días. Ni siquiera en los desayunos ni en las cenas- dijo Bruce a la joven-. Me temo que hacemos horarios diferentes.

-Sí, es cierto, y es una lástima- respondió Selina formándosele una sonrisa de resignación, lo que le sorprendió a ella misma-. Quizá nos veamos en alguna fiesta o en algún acontecimiento de la universidad. O tal vez vaya de espectadora a algún partido de fútbol y allí nos encontremos, aunque solo sea viéndonos de lejos.

Los dos dejaron escapar una pequeña risa de complicidad.

-¿Tú te has apuntado a algún club?- preguntó Bruce.

-Bueno, la pesada de Harley me ha liado para que haga unas pruebas en su club de gimnasia- explicó la joven-. Ahora precisamente iba hacia allá, a ver qué tal.

-Y yo la acompaño, ya que me viene de paso de camino a la biblioteca- intervino Barbara. Por alguna razón empezaba a sentirse molesta por la confianza con que estaban conversando esos dos, y además teniendo en cuenta que apenas se conocían.

-¿Pero tú tienes interés en la gimnasia?- continuó hablando Bruce con Selina. Ella no respondió inmediatamente.

-Ninguno en especial- dijo por fin-. Pero soy de esas personas que prefieren seguir la corriente.

-Bueno, pero no nos entretengamos- exclamó Bruce acordándose de la hora. Hablar con Selina le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo-. Si te parece bien iré contigo al polideportivo donde está el club de gimnasia, que es donde también hago mi entrenamiento- propuso el joven a Selina.

-Sin problema.

Mientras el trío avanzaba por el campus, y antes que los otros dos reiniciaran su conversación, Barbara le dijo a Bruce:

-Oye, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos después del entrenamiento? Yo acabo mi turno en la biblioteca a la misma hora.

-¿A ti qué te parece, Selina?- le preguntó Bruce- Podemos quedar para volver los tres juntos a la residencia. ¿A qué hora terminas?

-Pues, tengo entendido que el club de gimnasia acaba una hora antes que la biblioteca- respondió ella.

-Vaya, qué lástima- dijo Bruce decepcionado-. Entonces no podremos encontrarnos.

-Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer- dijo Barbara aliviada-. Volvemos tú y yo solos, Bruce.

-Me parece que nunca tendremos ningún momento en que nos veamos- le dijo el muchacho a Selina.

-Qué le vamos a hacer- respondió esta, no queriendo mostrarse decepcionada, pero sin lograrlo del todo-. En todo caso, te deseo buena suerte en el campeonato.

-Y yo a ti buena suerte con Harley- bromeó Bruce-. La necesitarás.

Llegaron delante de las puertas del polideportivo, un edificio enorme donde se aglutinaban los diferentes y numerosos clubes deportivos de la universidad de Gotham.

-Bien, Bruce, cuando salga de la biblioteca vendré para aquí- le dijo Barbara al joven-. Espérame, ¿vale?

-Claro.

-Hasta luego, Selina- dijo Barbara marchándose.

-Adiós.

Bruce y Selina se quedaron solos, quedándose el uno enfrente al otro en silencio.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos, aunque no sé cuándo- dijo él-. Quizá en la fiesta de Halloween.

-Eso es. Hasta entonces.

Cada uno marchó por su lado. Mientras se dirigía al club de gimnasia, Selina se había quedado un tanto triste. Pero en fin, era cuestión de resignarse. Después de todo ya sabía que tratar de tener una relación con aquel joven no tendría ningún futuro. Eran de mundos demasiado diferentes, y no valía la pena ni intentarlo.

* * *

-¿Cómo están hoy mis bebés?

Con exquisita ternura, Pamela fue regando las diversas plantas, de todas las formas y tamaños, que adornaban el club de botánica y ecologismo de la universidad.

-¿Los demás miembros del club os tratan con el suficiente cariño?- preguntó a los vegetales con tono maternal- ¿Os dan toda el agua y la luz que necesitáis? Estoy segura que no tanto como yo.

Tras terminar de regar, Pamela se sintió arropada y poderosa rodeada de todas aquellas plantas.

-Estoy segura que un día seréis vosotras las que dominaréis el mundo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pero entonces le sobresaltó una voz risueña que llegaba de la entrada de aquella sala:

-Pamela Isley, la señora de las plantas.

La joven se giró y reconoció feliz al joven que entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

-Y Jason Woodrue, el novio de la señora de las plantas- dijo ella con el mismo tono radiante.

Ambos se dirigieron el uno al otro con rapidez y se unieron en un cálido abrazo, culminado por un suave beso.

-Con tu vestido verde pareces una auténtica señora de las plantas- dijo el joven dulcemente, sin deshacerse el abrazo-. Espero que el título no se te suba mucho a la cabeza.

-No, no mucho- respondió ella sonriéndole seductoramente-. Solo lo normal en una ecologista empedernida como yo.

-¿Empedernida o radical?- preguntó el joven pasando unos cabellos por detrás de una oreja de Pamela.

-No sé. Dímelo tú. ¿Crees que a veces me paso?

-A veces pienso si no serás una planta humana- bromeó Jason-. Quizá un día, con mis experimentos, yo te convierta en una.

-Qué gracioso, señor futuro biólogo- dijo Pamela medio sonriendo-. Pero hablando de todo, ¿tienes la revista de la universidad?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo algo que nos sacará de dudas si eres una ecologista radical o no - se deshizo el abrazo, y Jason le entregó a Pamela la publicación que llevaba en una mano-. Este mes sale tu amigo Dos Caras.

-Bueno, no es extraño que Harvey salga cada dos por tres en la revista de la universidad de Gotham. Si es el presidente del cuerpo de estudiantes- dijo la joven empezando a hojear la revista, cuyo título era "Noticias de Gotham U."-. Por cierto, me parece que este curso van a ser las elecciones para el puesto.

Jason esperó a que su novia llegara a la página en donde se hablaba de Harvey Dent, y entonces vio cómo ella ponía cara de sorpresa y seguidamente aparecía su mirada fría.

-Esto es imperdonable- exclamó Pamela con calma, conteniendo su furia y sin levantar la vista de la revista.

-Ya ves, los del cuerpo de estudiantes, con el presidente Dos Caras a la cabeza, pretenden eliminar el jardín botánico de la universidad para poner en su lugar una nueva piscina- dijo Jason, resumiendo lo que la pelirroja había leído-. Como si no tuviéramos suficientes ya en esta universidad- hizo una pausa-. Es para pensar si no será algo personal contra ti- Pamela le miró-. ¿No crees que ya estáis yendo demasiado lejos con vuestras puyas mutuas y continuas? ¿Cómo habéis quedado hoy?

-¿Hoy?- preguntó Pamela- Empate a cuatro. Aunque si contamos esto último es cinco a cuatro. Gana él.

-Y tú vas y le sigues el juego- dijo Jason. Pamela no respondió, bajando la mirada-. Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos? Habrá que pensar en protestar, ¿no?

-Sí, mañana habrá que presentar una queja- respondió Pamela.

-Lo veo venir- dijo Jason resignado-. Esto se va a convertir en un enfrentamiento más entre ti y Dos Caras.

Pamela dejó atrás su rostro frío y formó una sonrisa seductora.

-Bueno, pero tú me ayudarás, ¿verdad?

-Claro- dijo su compañero devolviéndole la sonrisa y abrazándose de nuevo.

Juntaron sus labios en un nuevo beso, el cual fue haciéndose cada vez más profundo. Jason alzó a Pamela y la sentó sobre una mesa cercana. Él se situó entre las piernas colgantes de ella y volvieron a besarse, mientras las manos del uno empezaron a pasearse por el cuerpo del otro.

-Por cierto- consiguió decir Jason entre el movimiento de lenguas-, ¿al final vas a hacer la actuación esa con Harley para el club de la comedia?

Pamela despertó de su éxtasis, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Cariño, eso sí que es saber cortarme bien el rollo- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

La sala donde los miembros del club de gimnasia hacían sus entrenamientos y competiciones era amplia y espaciosa, rodeado de unas gradas y con varios aparatos de ejercicios repartidos por el lugar. Selina vio a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes vestidos con ropa deportiva, entre los que reconoció a Harley, y a otros tres con ropa de calle llevando una cámara de vídeo y un micrófono, uno de los cuales era Eddie.

-Ey, Kitty, has venido- exclamó la rubia de las coletas, con su amplia sonrisa, nada más verla-. Me alegro mucho que te hayas decidido.

-Pero solo vengo a hacer la prueba, nada más- objetó Selina, llegando junto al grupo.

-Bueno, tranquila.

-¿Es vuestro nuevo fichaje, Harley?- intervino entonces Eddie, llevando el micrófono en la mano, y seguido de las dos chicas que iban con él, una de ellas enfocando con la cámara de vídeo.

-Pues todo depende de lo que ella decida- dijo la joven mirando con su habitual sonrisa a Selina.

-¿Tú qué dices, Kitty?- le preguntó Eddie sonriéndole también, este con aquella expresión, digamos, enigmática que ella ya había conocido unos días atrás.

-No lo sé- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la joven.

-Así que tú eres la chica de la que me habló la señorita Quinzel- se inmiscuyó entonces una mujer que estaba junto a ellas, de unos cuarenta años y aspecto joven, con una expresión severa en el rostro.

-Selina- dijo Harley-, te presento a la coordinadora del club y una de mis profesoras en la facultad de psiquiatría, Joan Leland

-Mucho gusto- dijo Selina por compromiso.

-Entonces, ¿no sabes si vas a apuntarte al club?- preguntó la profesora.

-No.

-¿Pero vas a hacer la prueba?

-Sí.

La profesora Leland miró a Selina extrañada.

-Veo que no eres una chica de muchas palabras.

Selina se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, según Harley, tienes talento para este deporte- explicó la profesora-, aunque los motivos que me ha dado para afirmarlo no me parecen muy convincentes. En cualquier caso, veamos lo que sabes hacer.

-Bien.

-Selina, ¿nos dejas que te grabemos?- le preguntó Eddie- Somos del club de audiovisuales y estamos haciendo un reportaje para la televisión de la universidad, sobre cómo ven los diferentes clubs deportivos el inicio de la temporada.

-Hacedlo si queréis.

Selina, vestida con su ropa deportiva de colores oscuros, se volvió hacia la pista de ejercicios con los brazos en jarras, y respiró profundamente. Entonces tomó carrerilla y seguidamente fue dando toda una serie de rápidas volteretas en el aire, hasta llegar al final de la sala, donde aterrizó con los pies juntos. Todos los presentes la miraron asombrada. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada, pues Selina ahora estaba subiendo con rapidez por una de las cuerdas, llegando hasta el alto techo. Luego bajó rápidamente, dio un doble salto, y volvió a rodar por el gimnasio, ahora girando como las aspas de un molino sobre sus pies y sus manos, terminando con un ágil salto quedando de pie.

Todo el mundo la miraba boquiabierto. Selina también les miraba, sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Guau, Selina, ha sido genial- atinó a decir Harley-. Me da en la nariz que tú no eres nueva en esto.

-Cierto, esto sí que es todo un enigma- dijo Eddie.

-No ha estado nada mal, señorita Kyle- intervino por fin la profesora Leland-. Desde luego, es usted muy ágil. Si quiere formar parte de nuestro club no voy a poner ningún inconveniente.

-Sí, ¿qué dices?- le preguntó Harley con gran entusiasmo- ¿Te apuntas?

La joven estuvo pensativa unos pocos segundos.

-Vale, de acuerdo.

* * *

Selina se encontraba a las puertas del vestuario femenino, esperando a que Harley se cambiara y así volver juntas a Mansión Arkham.

-Bueno, Kitty, nosotros nos volvemos al club de audiovisuales a dejar la cámara y comprobar el vídeo que hemos hecho- le dijo Eddie llegando junto a ella, acompañado de las dos chicas, una morena con el pelo corto y la otra rubia con el pelo largo, ambas sonriendo como el joven y cada una a un lado de él-. Estas son Bertha y Jennifer, quienes suelen hacer equipo conmigo en los reportajes del club de audiovisuales.

-Vaya, ¿pero no te llamabas Selina?- preguntó Bertha, la chica morena, confundida.

-Oh, ese es el seudónimo que le ha dado Harley, ya la conocéis- explicó Eddie-. ¿No me llama a mí a veces "Enigma"?

-Creo que la última vez que coincidimos los tres con ella te llamó "Acertijo"- objetó Jennifer, la chica rubia.

-Como sea- dijo Eddie-. Y hablando de seudónimos y acertijos, tengo uno para ti, Selina: imagina una convención donde se han reunido todos los representantes de los animales. Los organizadores de dicha convención tratan que todos los invitados se sientan lo mejor posible, instalando a cada uno en una habitación de hotel que se adapte a su hábitat, como al hipopótamo en una que haya una gran charca o al pingüino en una con la temperatura bajo cero, y también haciendo una visita turística de la ciudad donde tiene lugar la convención, que sea del interés de cada animal. En esto último, los organizadores encuentran que hay algunos invitados que coinciden en sus preferencias, entre ellos el gato y el murciélago. Pues bien, ¿qué visita turística de la ciudad compartirían el gato y el murciélago?

Toda aquella perorata había desconcertado un poco a Selina, sin saber a qué venía a cuento.

-No lo sé- respondió-. ¿Debería saberlo?

-Solo piensa en ello- contestó Eddie-. Puede resultarte interesante la solución- se dirigió a las chicas que le acompañaban-. Bien, señorita Echo, señorita Query, ¿nos vamos?

-Ey, no nos llames por los apellidos- se quejó Bertha.

-Eso, si no, nosotras también te llamaremos "Acertijo"- concluyó Jennifer, mientras el trío marchaba hacia la salida.

¿Que le resultaría interesante la respuesta? Selina pensó que decididamente no podría haber nadie más friki que aquel chico. Aunque las dos que le acompañaban parecían serlo tanto como él. Al poco rato se abrió la puerta del vestuario femenino y apareció Harley, vestida con un chándal y llevando una bolsa al hombro.

-Ya estoy, Selina- comunicó la recién aparecida-. Cuando quieras nos vamos.

-Pues venga.

-Oye, antes de volver a la residencia, ¿te importa si primero pasamos por el laboratorio de química?- preguntó Harley mientras salían del polideportivo-. Seguramente Jota todavía se encuentra allí haciendo un trabajo, y podríamos volver con él.

-Bueno, vale.

Mientras se dirigían a la facultad de química estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que Harley decidió romperlo:

-Oye, ¿a ti que te parece Jota?

-Parece un buen chico, simpático y divertido- respondió Selina.

-¿Verdad que sí?- exclamó Harley fervorosa- Es lo que más me gusta de él.

-Pero tengo entendido que no salís juntos, ¿verdad?- preguntó la otra.

-Verdad- respondió Harley cambiándole la expresión-. A mí ya me gustaría, pero él se muestra muy esquivo conmigo. Y eso que he tratado de estar a su altura, tanto en el club de la comedia como en mi actitud con la gente.

-¿Tu actitud? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que antes de que Jota empezara a gustarle, Harleen Quinzel no era en absoluto como es ahora- respondió Harley volviendo a sonreír-. Antes era una estudiante de psiquiatría formal y seria. Incluso llevaba gafas y tenía el pelo recogido en un moño.

Selina no pudo imaginarse de forma convincente a Harley con esa pinta.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Que decidió convertirse en una chica que ella consideraba que le gustaría a alguien como Jota. Se puso lentes de contacto y cambió el moño por las coletas. Se apuntó al club de la comedia para estar tiempo con él y se volvió más espontánea y abierta, más graciosa y ocurrente. Como era Jota. Pasó de ser Harleen a la Harley que tú conoces.

-¿Y la cosa no funcionó?

-En cierta manera sí que funcionó. Jota me tiene en buena estima, siempre cuenta conmigo para ayudarle a organizar el club y no tiene inconveniente en salir a veces conmigo. Pero no parece interesado en que tengamos una relación más seria que eso.

Selina vio que habían aparecido ligeros signos de tristeza en el rostro de su compañera de residencia.

-¿Sabes? Yo soy de las que cree que para gustarle a una persona se ha de ser uno mismo- dijo Selina sin mirar a Harley-. Que disfrazarse para tratar de conquistar al chico de tus sueños no acaba sirviendo de nada. Quizá Jota no se decida a que seáis algo más que amigos porque no ve a la Harley verdadera, y eso le confunde.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Harley esperanzada.

-Bueno, no me hagas mucho caso- dijo Selina medio sonriendo-. No soy la persona más adecuada para afirmarlo. Siempre he sido yo misma y no se puede decir que haya tenido mucha suerte en cuestión de chicos.

-¿Seguro que no?- dijo Harley volviendo a sonreír- Pues cuando os presentamos a ti y a Bruce se pudo ver que entre los dos saltaron chispas.

Selina la miró sorprendida, sin saber qué responder.

-Es algo que se comenta por los pasillos de la residencia- siguió hablando Harley-. Sin ir más lejos, esta misma mañana lo oí hablar entre Eddie y otros chicos.

-Bueno, pero, da igual si saltaron chispas o no- dijo Selina-. Tampoco tenemos ninguna ocasión para coincidir o quedar, así que lo nuestro no funcionaría.

-¿De veras? Pues qué lástima- dijo Harley con cierta decepción-. Creo que Bats y tú haríais muy buena pareja. Y ya has comprobado hoy que mis intuiciones no fallan.

-¿Bats?- preguntó Selina sin comprender.

-Sí, ese es el seudónimo que le he dado a Bruce Wayne- respondió Harley con satisfacción-. Porque la primera vez que le vi me impuso mucho. Como si hubiera visto un murciélago apareciendo de noche por mi ventana. Pero mira, ya hemos llegado a la facultad de química.

De repente, a Selina le vino a la memoria aquel acertijo que le había soltado Eddie delante de la puerta de los vestuarios. La adivinanza hablaba de un murciélago, y de un gato, y preguntaba algo así como que en qué lugar estos dos podrían encontrarse para visitar una ciudad. Y según acababa de decir Harley, Eddie tenía constancia que ella y Bruce supuestamente se habían gustado nada más verse. ¿Estaría todo relacionado?

-Ey, Pastel…- exclamó alegre Harley nada más entraron en el laboratorio de la facultad, pero cambió inmediatamente de tono, poniéndose más seria- Quiero decir, buenas noches, Jota, ¿cómo estás?

En aquella sala, con varias mesas alargadas puestas horizontalmente y en columna, sobre las cuales había varios aparatos científicos que Selina apenas logró identificar, se encontraba Jota en compañía de otros dos estudiantes, un chico que llevaba unas gafas oscuras, de piel pálida y sin cabellos, y una chica rubia de cabellos largos y rostro amable.

-Muy bien, gracias- respondió Jota a Harley, un tanto sorprendido, pero sonriente, por el tono serio que había empleado la chica-. Hola, Selina.

-Hola- saludó ella.

-Mira, ¿conoces a Victor?- le preguntó el joven- Él también reside en Mansión Arkham.

-No, creo que no nos conocemos personalmente.

-Pues nada, hagamos las presentaciones: esta es Selina Kyle, estudiante de criminología, y él es Victor Fries. Ah, y ella es Nora Casado, su novia- dijo Jota refiriéndose a la chica rubia-. Ambos están conmigo en química, y bueno, los tres formamos equipo para nuestro proyecto científico del curso, en el que estábamos trabajando ahora.

-Sí, y que el gracioso de Jota no se toma muy en serio- se quejó Nora.

-Buah, si hay algo que fastidia es encontrarse a alguien sin sentido del humor- bromeó Jota-. ¿Verdad, Harley?

-Has de tomarte las cosas más en serio, Jota- dijo la mencionada. Su expresión risueña había definitivamente desaparecido-. Si no lo haces, nunca llegarás a nada en la vida.

Todos la miraron pasmados.

-Harley, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Jota con visible preocupación, poniéndole la palma de una mano sobre la frente.

-¿Es este vuestro proyecto?- preguntó Selina mirando un aparato que parecía un horno microondas, aunque un poco más grande, el cual estaba trasteando Victor, conectando unos cables mientras leía unas notas escritas sobre papel.

-Sí, un aparato criogénico- respondió el muchacho con entusiasmo-. Con él se podrá congelar seres vivos, para luego descongelarlos en perfecto estado de vida.

-Al menos en teoría- dijo Nora con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, pareja, ¿lo dejamos por hoy?- propuso Jota- Ya llevamos cuatro horas de intenso trabajo, y se ha hacho tarde. Además, las chicas han venido a buscarnos, así que no les haremos un feo, ¿verdad?

-¿Tú, intenso trabajo?- exclamó Nora- Si lo único que has hecho es traer los cafés, y los has derramado por el camino.

-Bueno, era un trabajo duro, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo- contestó Jota simulando seriedad.

-Pero es verdad- intervino Victor-. Ya es hora de dejarlo por hoy. Mañana más.

-Sí, y es una lata- dijo Jota resignado mientras él y sus dos compañeros de grupo iban recogiendo-. Me hubiera gustado hacer el número cómico contigo, Harl. Pero el trabajo es el trabajo. Aunque no sé por qué has tenido que enrolar a nuestra querida Pammie en la empresa, cuando podría haberme sustituido otro miembro del club.

-Es que después de ti, es la persona con la que tengo mayor química- respondió Harley entusiasta-. Y en los ensayos nos hemos compenetrado sin ningún problema. Aunque también podría habérselo pedido a Bats, con él también me llevo bastante bien, al menos cuando le tomo el pelo.

-Por cierto, una pregunta- intervino Selina-. ¿Bruce tiene por costumbre ir a algún lugar en concreto, cuando tiene tiempo libre o así?

Todos los demás presentes la miraron, y estuvieron unos instantes pensando.

-Que yo sepa no- dijo Jota-. Aparte del club de fútbol y de la facultad de medicina… Todo hay que decirlo, es un tipo bastante reservado, así que no sabría decirte.

-A veces también queda con Dos Caras y los amigos de este- añadió Victor mientras él y Nora se ponían sus chaquetas-. Pero no sé si van a algún lugar habitual.

-A quien deberías preguntarle es a su tutora, la señorita Al Ghul- concluyó Harley-. Ella es quien mejor le conoce.

-Ya…- dijo Selina entornando los ojos.

-Ey, ¿y por qué quieres saberlo?- preguntó Nora sonriendo-. No me digas que tú eres otra de las que se ha enamorado del capitán de nuestro equipo de fútbol.

-¿Yo? Qué va- exclamó Selina.

-No sé qué tenéis todas con Bruce- dijo Harley-. Donde esté mi pastel…-se detuvo, y entonces pasó de la sonrisa al rostro serio- Quiero decir, deberíais ser más serias y no tan enamoradizas.

Mientras hablaban, el cuarteto salió del laboratorio, rumbo a Mansión Arkham.

* * *

Selina no estuvo muy atenta a las conversaciones de los otros residentes a la hora de la cena. De vez en cuando le venía a la memoria el acertijo de Eddie, del cual estaba segura que, teniendo en cuenta los seudónimos que había ideado Harley, el gato era ella y el murciélago era Bruce. ¿Qué ruta turística de la ciudad compartirían estos dos animales? ¿Se trataría del lugar donde ella y Bruce podrían encontrarse con calma y sin el problema de sus horarios diferentes? Bueno, no es que a Selina le gustara Bruce ni nada, pero por algún motivo en lo poco que habían coincidido aquella primera semana se había sentido bien con él, estando un poco defraudada al no poder entablar un poco de amistad con el joven. Por supuesto que no le preguntaría a la profesora Al Ghul sobre si Bruce tenía algún lugar donde podría encontrarle sin prisas. Cuanto menos conversación tuviera con aquella mujer, mejor. ¿Tal vez Barbara supiera algo? Ahora que lo pensaba, ella y Bruce volverían tarde, y juntos. Barbara era más afortunada. Aunque parecía que él no estaba muy interesada en la joven.

Mientras pensaba en ello, Selina salió del comedor y llegó al vestíbulo, tropezando sin querer con un torso masculino, imponente y musculoso, cubierto por una camiseta negra. La joven alzó la mirada y vio un rostro amenazador y con perilla, que le miraba fijamente por encima de unas pequeñas gafas.

-Oh, perdón, lo siento- se disculpó la joven retrocediendo unos pasos.

-A ti no te había visto antes- dijo el desconocido con cierto tono inquietante-. O quizá sí, a la hora de las comidas. ¿Quién se supone que eres?

-Soy Selina, Selina Kyle- respondió ella intentando no parecer intimidada-. Me instalé esta semana.

-Bien, no tienes pinta de empollona- dijo el joven-. Aunque sí de un rarito de esos, ¿cómo se llaman? Bueno, da igual. ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Te crees muy lista con tus labios pintarrajeados de negro, y con esa facha de zombi? Lo que deberías hacer es sentir lástima de ti misma. Aunque los de tu tribu ya soléis hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Lo cierto era que Selina se sentía intimidada ante el tono y las palabras de aquel grandullón, pero no quiso demostrárselo, permaneciendo impasible, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me estás desafiando, pequeñaja?- exclamó el desconocido.

-Eh, Bane, no empieces, deja en paz a la chica- intervino con contundencia el señor Gordon, quien se acercaba a ellos.

-Tranquilo, administrador, solo estábamos teniendo una conversación amistosa- dijo el joven amablemente-. ¿No es así?- se dirigió a Selina.

-Algo así- respondió ella.

-Eh, Bane, ¿vienes o qué?- preguntó otro chico, igual de alto e imponente, desde la puerta de entrada del edificio. Selina no se fijó bien, pero le pareció ver que aquel tenía un rostro un tanto extraño.

-Bien, me llaman, que tengan buenas noches- se despidió el joven, y Selina y el señor Gordon vieron cómo se marchaba.

-Cuando Bane y Waylon Jones se juntan no puede ocurrir nada bueno…- murmuró el señor Gordon mientras veía cerrarse la puerta. Se dirigió a Selina- Te recomiendo que no tengas mucha relación con aquellos dos. Son más amantes de la violencia que del diálogo, y les gusta incordiar a los que son más débiles que ellos. Y es una lástima, porque tengo entendido que al menos Bane no solo es fuerza bruta, sino que es muy listo e inteligente.

-Ah, señor Gordon, quisiera hacerle una pregunta que quizá usted sepa responderme- dijo Selina-. ¿Sabe usted si Bruce Wayne suele ir a algún lugar para, no sé, estar un rato solo o algo así?

-¿Un rato solo?- dijo el administrador- Bueno, en alguna ocasión, me lo he encontrado bien entrada la noche en la azotea del edificio, con la vista puesta en el conjunto de la universidad y pensando en sus cosas.

"¿En la azotea por la noche?", pensó Selina. Entonces sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, señor Gordon.

Mientras oía al administrador decir un desconcertado "De nada", la joven se dirigió con paso rápido a las escaleras que se dirigían a los pisos de arriba.

* * *

Cuando vivía con su familia, desde su adolescencia Selina solía ir de vez en cuando por las noches a pasar un rato en el tejado de la casa, para reflexionar sobre sus cosas y su vida, lo que de alguna manera sustituía al hábito de escribir un diario. En su llegada a Mansión Arkham había decidido dejar de hacerlo, prefiriendo ser discreta y que nadie supiera que tenía esas preferencias. Lo que no se esperaba es que se encontraría con alguien con esa misma costumbre. Tenía que reconocer que Harley había acertado en llamarles "Kitty" y "Bats". Y Eddie también en su acertijo. El gato es amante de moverse por los tejados, y el murciélago suele hacer sus incursiones por la noche, en la oscuridad. ¿Y dónde y cuándo irían juntas ambas criaturas? Por las azoteas de la ciudad, cuando la Luna ya está en lo alto.

El terrado de la residencia, en una altura de cinco pisos, era un lugar amplio, rodeado por una barandilla, a cuyo otro lado se encontraban a poca distancia los edificios de la universidad, cuyas luces hacían que la oscuridad nocturna que rodeaba a Selina allá arriba no lo fuera tanto. Parecía que allí no había nadie, lo que decepcionó un poco a la joven. Pero, en fin, tampoco quiso marcharse, sintiéndose a gusto asomada a la barandilla, contemplando la universidad nocturna. Le dieron ganas de subirse a la barandilla y sentarse en ella, e incluso de mantener el equilibrio de pie. La joven sabía que con sus facultades físicas no tendría ningún peligro de caer al vacío, pero tampoco era cuestión de tentar tanto a la suerte.

-Hola, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- oyó a su espalda.

Selina se sobresaltó, y se giró. Pese a la relativa oscuridad, la joven reconoció al joven que estaba detrás de ella.

-Caray, qué susto me has dado- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa-. No esperaba que viniera alguien.

-Yo tampoco me esperaba ver a nadie aquí- respondió Bruce-. ¿Te gusta contemplar la universidad por la noche?

-Más o menos- Selina volvió a dirigir la mirada a los edificios, mientras Bruce llegaba a su lado-. Es un momento de calma, que me permite reflexionar sobre lo vivido durante el día.

-Sí, yo también vengo por lo mismo. ¿Lo haces a menudo?

-Al menos en fin de semana. ¿Y tú?

-Sí, también.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Así que estudias medicina?- preguntó Selina para romper el hielo- ¿Cómo te va?

-Bien- respondió Bruce-. Más que nada hago esa carrera para seguir los pasos de mi padre, que fue un prestigioso médico. Pero también tiene su punto apasionante e interesante. Me ha acabado gustando mucho. Este es mi último año.

-¿Sí? Yo estoy en mi segundo año de criminología.

-Criminología. ¿Te gusta esa carrera?

La joven dudó sobre sí debía hablar de sí misma, pero se encontró con que, tratándose de Bruce, le apetecía profundizar un poco más con respecto a lo que solía contar sobre ella a las demás personas.

-Sí, la estudio porque siempre me han fascinado los casos de robo, sobre todo de objetos preciosos como joyas y obras de arte- dijo, atreviéndose a girarse y mirarle-. Me gusta adquirir conocimientos sobre estos temas.

-Vaya, qué curioso. ¿Estás pensando en convertirte en ladrona de guante blanco?- preguntó Bruce en broma.

-Tal vez- le dijo Selina con una sonrisa misteriosa-. Si hay algo en lo que siempre he destacado es en las pruebas de gimnasia y de atletismo. Dicen que tengo cierto talento natural para dichos deportes. No sé, quizá combinando mi agilidad atlética y mi interés por el robo podría ser una buena ladrona.

-Si eso ocurre, tal vez me decida a convertirme en detective para tratar de detenerte- dijo Bruce mirándola fijamente.

-Ten por seguro que no te lo pondría fácil- le respondió Selina también dirigiéndole la mirada a los ojos.

-Dime, ¿sales con alguien?

-¿Yo? No. ¿Y tú?

Bruce apartó la mirada de ella y volvió a dirigirla a la universidad.

-Bueno, hay una chica a la que conocí porque mi padre y el suyo hacían negocios juntos, con la que siempre he tenido una relación de amistad y complicidad- respondió finalmente.

-¿Y ahora estáis saliendo?

-No sé si llamarlo "salir". Ella es cinco años mayor que yo, y nuestros padres siempre vieron con buenos ojos que acabáramos comprometiéndonos y casándonos. Los míos tuvieron un accidente cuando yo tenía trece años, y antes de morir la convirtieron a ella en mi tutora legal, lo que hizo que, con los años, nuestra relación se volviera cada vez más estrecha. Ninguno de los dos hemos tenido secretos el uno con el otro, y hemos compartido muchas cosas. Siempre he visto como lo más natural del mundo estar junto a ella, sin preguntarme si es mi chica ideal o no. Nunca me he planteado si lo que siento por esta chica es amor. Simplemente me siento bien estando con ella y no pienso nada más - miró a Selina- ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Eso es amor?

Selina le miraba sin saber qué responderle. Sin duda, la chica de la que hablaba era Talia al Ghul. Le dieron ganas de decirle que no, que aquello no era amor, y que debía de dejarlo con ella. Pero no encontró, o no quiso encontrar, motivos para hacerlo.

-Yo creo que de momento deberías seguir con ella, hasta encontrar razones para no hacerlo- se le ocurrió decir, sin estar segura de si era lo correcto-. Como encontrar el verdadero amor. Mientras no conozcas a otra chica con la que te sientas de una forma mejor que con tu amiga, no veo razones para dejarlo con ella si ambos estáis bien juntos.

-Vaya, interesante respuesta.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes.

Bruce y Selina estuvieron conversando hasta bien entrada la madrugada, principalmente de temas triviales, sin atreverse a hablar mucho más de ellos mismos, pero sintiéndose cómodos el uno con el otro, sin darse cuenta de ello.


	4. Tiempo perdido

4.- TIEMPO PERDIDO

Sábado. Selina dio gracias a los dioses por su posibilidad de permanecer en la cama unas horas más que en los anteriores cinco días, aunque no muchas, ya que había quedado con Barbara y otro chico de su clase, con quienes formaba equipo, para empezar esa mañana a organizar el trabajo relacionado con su carrera que tenían que presentar a finales de ese curso. Habían pensado en hacer una investigación sobre diversos crímenes realizados a lo largo de la historia, la comparación entre ellos, y los pros y contras de los métodos de investigación que se llevaron a cabo para resolverlos. Por suerte, un trabajo interesante para Selina (todo trabajo que tratase de la muerte le hubiese parecido interesante), ya que ella había pasado de dar su opinión sobre qué tema escoger, alegando que le daba igual, y había dejado que los otros dos hicieran la elección final. Sobre sus compañeros, pues bueno, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de Barbara, en ese papel que, por alguna razón que a Selina se le escapaba, parecía que la hija del administrador quería tomar de "mejor amiga" suya, así que no tenía inconveniente en estar más tiempo del habitual con ella. En cuanto al otro chico, era de esas personas que al ver a Selina por primera vez hacían una mueca de desaprobación, imaginaba ella que por su forma, digamos, oscura de vestir, de maquillarse y de peinarse. Se llamaba Oswald Cobblepot, de aspecto un tanto regordete y narigudo, y, por lo que había podido comprobar Selina al conversar con él, se trataba de un tipo un poco esnob y pedante. Según parecía era de familia rica, y se mostraba algo crítico con quienes no compartía estatus social. Muy diferente, por cierto, a como era Bruce. Pero Barbara le había dicho a la joven que en el fondo Oswald era un buen chico, amigo de sus amigos, con una curiosa y peculiar afición en construir aparatos mecánicos que siempre causaba admiración, y que sería una valiosa aportación al grupo para hacer el trabajo.

Bajo las sábanas, Selina vio en su reloj de pulsera que la hora en que había quedado con Barbara en el comedor para desayunar, y luego reunirse con Oswald, se estaba acercando. Decidió, pues, levantarse de una vez y plantar cara al nuevo día.

-Hola- saludó Barbara cuando ella y Selina se encontraron en el vestíbulo de la residencia-. ¿Estás preparada para lo de hoy?

-Sí, bastante preparada- respondió Selina-. ¿A qué hora habíamos quedado con Oswald?

-No, él se pasará por aquí- dijo Barbara mientras entraban en el comedor-. Luego iremos a mi habitación y haremos una primera búsqueda en internet. ¿No te acuerdas que lo hablamos?

-Sí, bueno, tienes razón- contestó la otra haciendo un esfuerzo de memoria.

-Oye, no quisiera meterme donde no me llaman, ni que mi comentario te resultara molesto- dijo Barbara tratando de expresarse con tacto-, ¿pero tú siempre has sido así?

-Así, ¿cómo?- preguntó Selina mientras elegían su desayuno en el bufet libre.

-No sé, tan despreocupada ante la vida- contestó la castaña-. Con esa actitud de "todo me importa un bledo".

Selina la miró de reojo.

-Perdona, no era mi intención ofenderte- se apresuró a aclarar Barbara-. Ya sé que no es asunto mío. Creo que soy demasiado cotilla.

-Me parece que soy así desde los catorce, cuando falleció mi madre- dijo Selina impasible, mientras llenaba su bandeja.

-Vaya, cuánto lo siento- dijo Barbara sinceramente.

-No te preocupes. Desde entonces, por motivos que no vienen al caso, nunca he tenido una buena relación con mi padre. Quizá eso también influyó en mi manera pesimista de ver el mundo y la vida.

-¿Y también tuvo que ver con que te expulsaran de tu antigua universidad?- se atrevió a preguntar Barbara.

-Sí, digamos que todo está relacionado- dijo la morena con un aire melancólico y resignado.

-Ey, no te pongas triste de buena mañana- exclamó Barbara con una sonrisa reconfortadora-. Ahora vayamos a cargar energía, que la necesitaremos.

-Sí, vale- respondió Selina sintiéndose contagiada por el entusiasmo de su compañera.

Llevando sus bandejas, las dos chicas se dirigieron a las mesas, donde en una vieron a Eddie junto a Preston y Sondra.

-¿Vamos a sentarnos con ellos?- propuso Barbara.

Las dos chicas llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron junto a sus ocupantes, mientras se intercambiaban los buenos días con estos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se presenta el día de hoy?- preguntó Sondra a las recién llegadas.

-Muy atareado- respondió Barbara mientras empezaba a desayunar-. Hemos quedado con un colega de la facultad para empezar nuestro trabajo del curso.

-¿Se trata de Oswald Cobblepot?- preguntó Eddie con la vista dirigida hacia la puerta.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Barbara.

-Porque en este momento se dirige hacia aquí.

El grupo miró hacia la entrada y vieron a un joven vestido con un atuendo tan discreto como elegante, no precisamente de físico atractivo, pero que de algún modo desprendía plena dignidad.

-Buenos días- saludó al llegar junto a Selina y los demás-. ¿Os importa que comparta la mesa con vosotros?

-No, adelante- le concedió Barbara-. No te esperábamos tan pronto.

-Bueno, una de mis virtudes es la puntualidad- dijo el otro mientras tomaba asiento.

-Vaya, Oswald, cuánto tiempo- le habló Eddie-. Si no me equivoco, no nos veíamos desde el cumpleaños de Barbara, el verano pasado.

-Buenos días, Edward- le saludó con cortesía Oswald-. Sí, tienes razón, desde el incidente que ocurrió en la fiesta de Barbara, con aquel juego de hipnosis que realizó el profesor Jonathan Krane.

-Sí, bueno…- titubeó Eddie.

-Disculpad mi curiosidad, ¿pero cómo lo lleváis tú y ella sobre lo ocurrido?- Oswald miró a ambos- ¿Lo tenéis superado de alguna manera, o no le dais la mayor importancia?

-Digamos que lo llevamos bien- respondió Eddie con media sonrisa-. Aunque Barbara no quiere hablar sobre el tema en absoluto.

Mientras conversaban, la mencionada miraba hacia otro lado, seria. Por su parte, Selina iba escuchando un tanto confusa. Si había algo que no le gustaba era no poder elegir entre intervenir en una conversación o no. No es que le importara mucho saber de lo que estaban hablando (o quizá sí, después de todo), pero le fastidiaba no poder quedar al margen voluntariamente.

-Perdonad- se decidió a hablar-, ¿qué es lo que ocurrió exactamente ese día de cumpleaños?

Nadie respondió. Selina notó que había una cierta tensión en el ambiente.

-Ya veo, es un tema tabú- dijo-. Los temas tabú son difíciles de tratar cuando estás implicado en ellos. Veamos: los tres grandes tabúes de la humanidad son el asesinato, el canibalismo y el incesto. He de imaginar que la cuestión no está relacionada con ninguno de estos tres temas, puesto que entonces los implicados no estaríais tan tranquilos aquí desayunando.

La joven vio que todos, con una expresión grave en sus rostros, le estaban prestando atención, algo a lo que no estaba habituada y que le puso algo nerviosa, pero logró serenarse.

-Por lo cual, sería un tabú que no está contemplado como delito o crimen por la ley- siguió hablando como si pensara en voz alta-. Y bueno, arriesgándome a que me consideréis una obsesa, el primero que me viene a la cabeza es el sexo.

Otros instantes de silencio, el cual se notó aún más incómodo.

-Guau, ¿he de suponer que Barbara y Eddie tuvieron sexo bajo hipnosis en la fiesta de cumpleaños de ella?- exclamó Selina sorprendida-. ¿Y que todo el mundo lo sepa significa que lo hicieron a la vista de todos?

La joven vio como los dos mencionados habían enrojecido.

-Vaya, Selina, se nota que eres estudiante de criminología- dijo Preston admirado.

-No hay para tanto- se limitó a responder la morena-. Un sencillo ejercicio de lógica. Entonces, ¿es cierto?

-Sí, es cierto- dijo Oswald-. Este es un tema tabú.

Entonces Selina se dio cuenta que se había pasado. Ya había notado unos días antes, cuando salió por primera vez el tema estando ella presente, también en el momento del desayuno, que Barbara prefería que no se hablara de ello. Y ahora vio que su compañera de carrera estaba con la cabeza baja mirando hacia su bandeja, ruborizada, mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Yo… Lo siento mucho, Barbara- se apresuró a decir Selina-. Me he dejado llevar por la situación. No volveré a hablar sobre esto.

Selina se sintió mal. Por una vez que una chica había querido ser amiga suya, tenía que fastidiarlo. Lo normal tras haber querido hacerse la interesante. Sin duda que lo mejor era estar calladita y en un rincón.

-No importa- dijo Barbara sonriéndole, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel-. Pero, por favor, mantenlo en secreto. Aparte de Oswald, el profesor Crane y de unos cuantos residentes de Mansión Arkham, nadie sabe lo que pasó.

-Sí, tranquila- respondió Selina-. ¿Seguimos siendo, euh... amigas?

-Sí, claro.

Selina se sintió aliviada.

-Será mejor que cambiemos de asunto- dijo Eddie con un rostro serio que hasta ahora la joven no había visto en él.

-Eso, hablemos sobre el trabajo- exclamó Oswald-. ¿Empezamos buscando datos en internet?

-Sí, podemos ir después a mi habitación a consultar en mi ordenador- dijo Barbara ya calmada.

-Esto…- se atrevió a hablar Eddie, un tanto cohibido por lo que iba a decir- Si me permitís dar mi opinión, creo que hay una persona que podría aportaros datos mejor que cualquier página web.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién?- preguntó Oswald.

-El profesor Crane- respondió Eddie. Antes de que nadie dijera nada, continuó hablando-. Es un buen entendido en psicología criminal, y tiene muchos libros sobre el tema que habéis escogido.

-Buf- dijo Sondra-. Ya sabes que a Barbara no le hace mucha gracia tratar con ese profesor desde la fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Tú qué dices, Barbara?

-Por mí de acuerdo- respondió esta con una pequeña sonrisa-. Creo que Selina me ha hecho ver que ya va siendo hora que me enfrente a las cosas. Si tengo que volver a ver al profesor Crane, lo haré. Además, siempre es divertido conversar con él y que nos muestre su pasión por los misterios. ¿Tú todavía no le conoces, Selina?

-No, todavía no. Harley me dijo que me lo presentaría, pero no ha habido ocasión.

-Bien, pues ya lo haremos nosotros- respondió Barbara contenta.

A todo esto, Preston y Sondra habían acabado de desayunar.

-Nosotros sería mejor que fuéramos yendo a la sala de exposiciones- dijo el primero-. Hay que ir pensando en cómo organizar nuestra próxima muestra de figuras de arcilla.

-Sí, tienes razón- concluyó Sondra. Se puso de pie junto a su compañero-. Buena suerte con vuestro trabajo.

-Ah, por cierto- dijo Eddie-, ¿vendréis esta tarde al club de la comedia a ver el debut de Pamela en el mundo del espectáculo? Estaría bien que fuéramos todos a apoyarla. O a reírnos de ella, lo que se tercie.

-Vale, ¿a qué hora quedamos?- preguntó Sondra.

De repente, la conversación fue interrumpida por Bane y aquel a quien el señor Gordon había llamado Waylon Jones, quienes habían llegado junto a ellos sin que el grupo se diera cuenta.

-Mira a quienes tenemos aquí, Croc- dijo el primero a su compañero-. La pandilla de frikis. El cuentacertijos, el cara de pingüino, la chica zombi y la rata de biblioteca. Estáis para haceros una foto. Eh, Nigma, ¿qué me has pedido para desayunar?- le preguntó a Eddie con toda naturalidad-. Vaya, ¿otra vez cereales con leche? Aún eres un crío que no se ha olvidado del desayuno que le preparaba su mamá.

Todos vieron como Bane cogía el tazón y la cuchara que tenía delante Eddie y empezaba a comerse su contenido.

-Y tú debes ser la chica zombi, ¿verdad?- dijo el acompañante de Bane a Selina- A ver que tienes para comer. Ah, huevos fritos, salchichas y pan tostado. Todo un clásico para empezar el día con energía.

La chica alzó la vista al tipo que había hablado y que le miraba con una sonrisa amenazante. Se sorprendió al ver su rostro, el cual era de color verde grisáceo, cubierto por lo que parecían ser escamas, mientras que su sonrisa estaba formada por una serie de dientes afilados.

-¿Qué ocurre, chica zombi?- le preguntó el joven, al ver que le contemplaba con una expresión que destilaba algo de repulsa- ¿Te parezco guapo? ¿Quieres darme un besito? Oh, ¿y qué tienes aquí?- Croc se había fijado en el pequeño cascabel que Selina tenía sujeto a la cinta negra que le rodeaba el cuello- ¿Un cascabel? ¿Es que crees que eres un gato? Trae acá.

Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, el tipo ya le había arrancado el cascabel y se lo estaba mirando.

-Una pieza más para mi colección de objetos frikis- dijo.

-Ey, Eso es un recuerdo de mi madre- exclamó Selina-. Devuélvemelo.

-Me parece que ya lo has visto suficiente, chica zombi- intervino Bane.

Fue entonces cuando Barbara se puso de pie en un movimiento rápido.

-Vosotros dos, ya está bien- exclamó indignada-. ¿Queréis dejarnos en paz?

-Oooh, ¿has visto, Croc? La rata de biblioteca vuelve a envalentonarse- dijo Bane en un tono sarcástico-. Toda una hija del administrador.

-Sí, pero ya no tiene aquí a Bruce Wayne para sacarle las castañas del fuego, como aquella vez- habló el otro-. ¿Qué vas a hacernos?- se dirigió a Barbara- ¿Vas a pegarnos?

-Bane, nunca dejarás de desconcertarme- dijo ella al mencionado, enérgica-. Tienes una inteligencia superior a la media, y la malgastas jugando a ser el matón del cole. ¿Por qué no creces de una vez?

-No me vengas con sermones, Barbs- respondió el otro poniéndose serio-. ¿Quieres que te parta tu bonita cara de empollona?- con una de sus manos agarró a Barbara por los mofletes, tirándola hacia él. Todos vieron el dolor reflejado en el rostro de la joven- Yo no tengo que justificarme ni ante ti ni ante nadie, ¿te enteras?

-¡Suéltala!- exclamó Preston yendo hacia ellos con decisión.

-No, cariño, por favor, no te metas- le pidió Sondra desesperada cogiéndole por un brazo.

-Vaya, solo faltaba la parejita cara de barro- dijo Bane divertido-. ¿Vosotros también queréis guerra?

-Señor Anthony Diego, haga el favor de soltar a la señorita Gordon- dijo una imponente voz femenina. Todos vieron que se trataba de Talia al Ghul, quien estaba mirando la escena a poca distancia con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados-. ¿O quiere que me enfade?

Bane y la profesora Al Ghul se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos pocos segundos, hasta que finalmente el primero dejó ir a Barbara.

-Muy bien- dijo Talia con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin dejar su rostro serio-. Y ahora usted y su compinche hagan el favor de desaparecer de mi vista.

-Aún no hemos desayunado- objetó Bane.

-Pues se van a comer fuera, pero aquí no quiero verles en un buen espacio de tiempo.

Bane y Croc se miraron y seguidamente se encaminaron con paso rápido a la salida del comedor, no sin antes dirigir unas miradas amenazantes a Selina y los demás.

-Oh, profesora- exclamó Barbara abrazándose a Talia-. Muchas gracias. No sabe el miedo que he pasado. He tratado de ser una heroína, pero…

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo la profesora abrazándola también, con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios-. Ya sabemos cómo admiras a Bruce y que te gustaría plantar cara a los bravucones como hace él. Pero antes de enfrentarte a una situación difícil deberías ser consciente de tus posibilidades.

-Sí…

Quien más quien menos dio las gracias a la profesora Al Ghul, felicitándola por su decisiva intervención, y la calma y el entusiasmo volvió a reinar en el grupo. Selina no pudo evitar ver a Talia con otros ojos, tras su enfrentamiento con aquellos dos matones. Tal vez la imagen de insoportable pija engreída que había visto de ella hacía unos días no lo era tanto, y a aquella mujer también le gustaba preocuparse y ayudar a los demás. Bueno, era profesora, formaba parte de su trabajo, después de todo. En cualquier caso parecía que sus compañeros de residencia la apreciaban y la admiraban, sobre todo Barbara. Aunque se preguntó qué pensaría esta última de Talia si supiera que estaba liada con Bruce.

Mientras cavilaba sobre todo ello al tiempo que desayunaba y escuchaba de fondo la conversación sobre lo que había ocurrido, de pronto Selina abrió los ojos como platos, y se llevó una mano al cuello. Mierda, el cascabel. Con ceño fruncido miró hacia la entrada del comedor. El tipo ese de aspecto raro se había llevado aquel objeto tan preciado para ella.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien, Selina?- oyó que le preguntaban. Había sido Talia, quien la estaba mirando con una expresión seria, muy diferente a la que tenía cuando se encontraron por primera vez.

-¿Eh?- despertó la joven de sus pensamientos- Yo, sí, gracias.

-Bien, me alegro- respondió Talia-. Bien, chicos, os dejo, que tengo cosas que hacer. Hasta luego.

Acompañada de Preston y Sondra, y tras despedirse el grupo de ella, la mujer marchó hacia la salida del comedor.

-¿Verdad que es una profesora genial?- le preguntó Barbara a Selina con entusiasmo- No creo que ahora te caiga tan mal como decías.

-Bueno, no, quizá ahora le tenga en mejor valía- dijo la otra, aunque sin tenerlo del todo claro-. Lo que me ha sorprendido es que ese Bane se haya dejado intimidar por ella.

-Normal- intervino Eddie-. La profesora Al Ghul es la coordinadora del club de lucha libre, del cual son miembros Bane y Croc. Además de experta en medicina, es una gran entendida en los combates mano a mano. Tendrías que verla luchar.

-O sea, que es mejor no buscarle las cosquillas- añadió Oswald.

-Cierto. A veces me pregunto si en el hecho de que las estudiantes que rondan a Bruce, al poco tiempo dejen de hacerlo, ella tendrá algo que ver- pensó Eddie en voz alta-. Incluso hubo una alumna que llegó a salir unas veces con él, y poco después tuvo que cambiar de universidad por motivos que no quedaron del todo claros. ¿La profesora debe influir para que ninguna chica se acerque a Bruce? Sería un buen tema de investigación para el club de audiovisuales.

-Eso es una tontería- aclaró Barbara convencida y un poco molesta-. Yo le rondo a Bruce y no he tenido ningún problema con la profesora Al Ghul.

-Sí, también sería interesante saber los motivos de eso- concluyó Eddie. Miró a Selina-. Pero estoy seguro que ni ella podría con la resistencia, la agilidad y las siete vidas de un gato.

-Bueno, volvamos a lo del trabajo- dijo Oswald-. ¿Cuándo acabéis de desayunar, entonces, vamos a ver al señor Crane?

-Ey, ¿os parece bien si os acompaño?- preguntó Eddie-. Hoy no tengo nada especial que hacer, y cualquier excusa es buena para visitar al profesor.

Mientras tanto, tras la explicación de Eddie, Selina se había quedado ya sin saber qué pensar de Talia al Ghul. Aunque, después de todo, ¿qué importaba si esta hacía algo a las chicas que insistían demasiado en salir con Bruce? Selina no iba detrás de él. Si había querido verse con el joven la noche anterior en la azotea del edificio era porque era una de las pocas personas con las que conectaba, y tampoco quería que eso se perdiera. Aunque si pensaba más en ello, sentía una pequeña frustración al saber que la cosa no podía ir más allá de estos pequeños encuentros...

* * *

La residencia de profesores de la Universidad de Gotham en principio no se diferenciaba mucho externamente de Mansión Arkham. Era un edificio alto, de unos cinco pisos, de color blanco grisáceo, formado por hileras de ventanas. Aunque Selina pudo constatar que era más amplio.

-No sabía que hubiera también residencias para profesores- dijo admirando la construcción-. Estoy empezando a pensar que en esta universidad realmente hay de todo.

-Je, pues espera a verlo por dentro- dijo Barbara-. Mientras que los estudiantes tenemos que conformarnos con habitaciones, los profesores residentes disponen de pisos enteros para ellos.

Al poco rato, Barbara, Oswald y Selina, llevando sus mochilas y acompañados de Eddie, habían llegado ante la puerta tercera del segundo piso.

-Aquí es- dijo Oswald, y llamó al timbre.

A los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta y apareció un atractivo treintañero de pelo castaño, perilla y sonrisa simpática, que vestía de forma sencilla.

-Mi grupo de estudiantes favorito- dijo amablemente-. Pasad, estáis en vuestra casa.

-Gracias por recibirnos, profesor Crane- dijo Oswald con educación, mientras el grupo entraba-. Supongo que antes, cuando le llamamos preguntándole si podía atendernos, le debe haber sorprendido. Espero que no le estemos importunando.

-En absoluto- respondió el profesor sin dejar su sonrisa-. Siempre es un placer compartir mi saber con vosotros.

Llegaron a la sala de estar, donde todos tomaron asiento, ya sea en sillas, en sillones o en el sofá. Selina contempló fascinada la curiosa decoración del lugar.

-Y veo que tenéis compañera nueva- dijo el señor Crane-. ¿No me la vais a presentar?

-Sí- dijo Eddie con entusiasmo-. Esta es Selina Kyle, nueva residente de Mansión Arkham, y está con Barbara y Oswald en criminología. Este es Jonathan Crane, profesor en la facultad de psiquiatría, experto en lo referente al miedo, las fobias y todo eso. Y en sus ratos libres es aficionado a los misterios.

-Ah, así que tú eres Selina- habló el señor Crane-. Harleen Quinzel me ha hablado de ti. Dice que, además de ser una gran gimnasta, también te gustan los temas paranormales, sobre todo los relacionados con la muerte.

-Bueno, sí, más o menos…- respondió la joven con un poco de apuro.

-Pues tengo libros y vídeos sobre el tema que creo que pueden serte atractivos- dijo el profesor-. Si quieres luego te los enseño.

-Bueno, vale- contestó Selina con un interés creciente.

-Pero antes deberíamos dedicarnos a lo que hemos venido, profesor- intervino Oswald.

-Muy bien. Según dijisteis por el móvil, necesitáis información sobre historia criminal. Pues seguidme.

La mañana se pasó más o menos amena para Selina en casa del profesor Crane. Junto a Barbara y Oswald, estuvo recopilando y organizando datos de la gran biblioteca que tenía el profesor, llena de libros interesantes tanto para el trabajo que tenía que llevar a cabo el trío, como de otros asuntos relacionados con la psiquiatría, y también con los fenómenos paranormales: ovnis, fantasmas, posesiones demoníacas... El señor Crane resultó ser un hombre agradable, sin ningún problema para colaborar en lo que estaban haciendo, por lo que a la joven le resultó un poco rara la actitud de Barbara, quien apenas dirigió la palabra al profesor.

Poco antes de mediodía decidieron hacer un alto para descansar un poco tras tanto trabajo.

-Buf, qué hartón de escribir- dijo Barbara sentada ante su ordenador portátil, en la mesa de la sala de estar, la cual también tenía varios libros sobre ella.

-Ey, Selina, ¿te vienes a la biblioteca a ver los libros de enigmas?- preguntó Eddie a la joven.

-¿Eh? Vale- respondió. Dejó sobre la mesa la carpeta llena de papeles que había estado ordenando y se levantó-. ¿Vosotros no queréis venir?- preguntó a Barbara y Oswald.

-De acuerdo- respondió el segundo, sin demostrar mucho interés-. No es un tema que me atraiga, pero algo de lectura sobre temas intrascendentes nunca viene mal.

-¿Y tú, Barbara?- le pregunó Selina- ¿No hay ningún fenómeno paranormal que te interese?

-Pues no especialmente- dijo la otra-. Quizá el tema de los oráculos me resulte curioso. Estos poseían una gran cantidad de datos e información que les otorgaban los dioses. Algo así como mi caso, que recojo toda clase de información para la biblioteca de la universidad. Y a propósito de ello… Tendría que seguir insistiendo con Sondra…

Sacó su móvil y empezó a buscar en la lista de números de teléfono.

-Yo si os acompaño, chicos- dijo el señor Crane levantándose del sofá-. Quizá necesitéis un guía para encontrar lo que busquéis.

-Vaya, profesor, veo que ya tiene un nuevo miembro en su club de frikis particular- bromeó Oswald con una pequeña sonrisa-. Junto a Edward y Harleen, y ahora Selina, está formando un buen equipo.

-Bueno, pues ten cuidado, que al final tú también te acabarás uniendo- le respondió el señor Crane con algo de sarcasmo, mientras él y los tres estudiantes salían de la sala de estar.

Una vez en la biblioteca, Selina contempló atraída la zona de las estanterías donde había visto los libros dedicados al tema de la muerte, mientras Eddie cogía uno dedicado al tema de la criptología, y se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué lectura me recomienda, señor Crane?- preguntó Oswald al profesor.

-Bueno, no sabría decirte- dijo este indeciso-. ¿Qué te parece el tema de la hipnosis? Ese es mi favorito. ¿Te quieres iniciar tú también?

-¿Para conocer los más profundos miedos y deseos de la gente?- le dijo Oswald con media sonrisa- Como hizo el verano pasado con Barbara y Edward.

-Bueno, no exactamente- dijo el señor Crane un poco molesto-. Eso fue un incidente que se me escapó de las manos y que no volverá a repetirse. Además, habíamos prometido todos los presentes que no hablaríamos más del tema, y menos con gente ajena delante.

Los dos se volvieron hacia la estantería de los libros sobre la muerte, y ahí vieron cómo Selina les contemplaba, escuchándoles atentamente.

-Tranquilo, Selina ya sabe lo que ocurrió- dijo Oswald-. Y no por qué se lo dijéramos, sino porque lo dedujo como toda una Sherlock Holmes. Como comentó alguien, se nota que estudia criminología.

-¿Sí?- exclamó el profesor con cierta sorpresa- Entonces, ya sabes que en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Barbara, con algunos de los residentes de Mansión Arkham presentes, me puse a practicar con ella y Eddie un nuevo método de hipnotismo, con el que se pueden extraer los más profundos deseos de la persona sometida. Y resultó que ambos se aman de forma subconsciente, hasta el punto que bajo los efectos de la hipnosis se pusieron a tener sexo delante de todos, sin que nadie pudiera detenerles, hasta que finalmente conseguí despertarles en pleno acto. La vergüenza de ambos fue grande, como es natural.

Selina se había quedado anonadada ante toda aquella explicación.

-Profesor, no hacía falta que diera tantos detalles, que ella solo lo sabía por encima- dijo Oswald frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, vaya perdón- exclamó el señor Crane dándose cuenta de su error.

En eso oyeron una carraspera. Dirigieron la vista hacia Eddie, quien se había levantado de su sillón y había dejado su libro sobre este, y ahora miraba a los otros tres colorado y visiblemente molesto.

-Yo, lo siento, Eddie, se me ha escapado- se disculpó el profesor.

-Perdóname a mí también- dijo Selina algo confundida-. Te prometo que no diré nada a nadie.

-Bien, gracias- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Eddie, esta vez con un semblante de timidez.

-Bueno, pero ya que habéis descubierto que tú y Barbara os queréis, ¿no habéis pensado en haceros novios, salir juntos…?- preguntó Selina curiosa.

-Ya me gustaría- respondió Eddie con la mirada baja-. Yo reconozco que me gusta Barbara, y que hasta ese día no me atrevía a decirle nada, por miedo a ser rechazado. Después de lo sucedido, le pregunté si quería salir conmigo, y dijo que no se creía que me quisiera sin saberlo, y que todo había sido una equivocación. Es más, dice que a ella le gusta otro chico.

A Selina le sorprendió aquella actitud nerviosa y timorata de Eddie, muy diferente a cómo controlaba la situación cuando planteaba sus acertijos.

-Yo… Disculpad. Creo que voy al lavabo.

Y el joven salió de la biblioteca.

El profesor Crane, Oswald y Selina se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, sin atreverse a hacer ningún comentario sobre lo sucedido.

-Sí, lo reconozco, realmente este es un tema tabú- dijo finalmente la joven.

* * *

Sentada en la mesa de la sala de estar, Barbara contemplaba a través de su ordenador portátil un episodio de su serie favorita, que aquella semana no había podido ver por falta de tiempo. En pantalla aparecía la pareja de investigadores protagonista, sacando conclusiones sobre el interrogatorio que habían hecho a una amiga de la víctima de asesinato. Pero Barbara no estaba muy atenta a lo que sucedía, ya que su mente estaba envuelta en otras cuestiones, que el permanecer en aquel piso no le hacían olvidar.

-Siempre delante del ordenador, leyendo datos, sentada en una silla- dijo Eddie, quien había entrado en la sala y ahora se encontraba delante de la mesa, frente a la chica-. Va a parecer que eres inválida.

-Quizás- dijo ella alzando la mirada hacia el recién llegado, después de cerrar la ventana de vídeo-. Dime, ¿has encontrado algún libro interesante?

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices sí- respondió Eddie recordando que estaba leyendo un atractivo tratado de las equivalencias entre números y palabras antes de salir de la biblioteca-, pero no decía nada que no supiera. ¿Has vuelto a insistir a Sondra para que donase sus libros antiguos a la universidad?

-Sí, hace un momento- respondió Barbara con la decepción reflejada en su rostro-. Pero sigue dándome largas. De hecho, se niega en redondo. Me pregunto que podría hacer para convencerla.

-Eso me recuerda a ti y a mí- se le escapó a Eddie. En principio quiso dejarlo ahí, pero una chispa de valentía le hizo continuar hablando-. Yo también te insisto para que saliéramos alguna vez, pero tú sigues diciéndome que no. Me pregunto que tendría que hacer para convencerte.

-Mira, Eddie, ya sabes que tú me caes muy bien, pero no puedo verte como algo más que un amigo- dijo Barbara mirándole a los ojos-. Por mucho que digan que esté demostrado que tú y yo nos queremos inconscientemente. Aquel incidente que ocurrió en mi fiesta de cumpleaños no tiene por qué significar algo. Estábamos hipnotizados y actuábamos bajo las órdenes del profesor Crane.

-Nadie dice que nos ordenaran hacer el amor- apuntó Eddie-. Simplemente el señor Crane nos pidió que señaláramos a la persona que nos gustara, y nada más. Pero aquel método de hipnosis era demasiado fuerte para cuestiones tan sencillas, y se acabó armando el lío. En todo caso, eso demostró que en el fondo nos gustamos mutuamente, y yo creo que estaría bien que lo intentáramos, a ver si es verdad.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Vaya, resulta curioso tener una conversación contigo sin que plantees ningún enigma- dijo Barbara con una pequeña sonrisa-. Mira, Eddie, yo estoy segura que no me atraes sentimentalmente, así que no necesito intentar nada para saberlo. Además, tú sabes que me gusta otra persona.

-Sí, lo sé, Bruce- Eddie frunció el ceño-. Pero él siempre te está evitando, Barbara. No creo que él tenga mucho interés en ti. Además, él está interesado en otra chica. En Selina.

-¿Selina?- se sorprendió Barbara.

-No me digas que no lo sabes. Si en la residencia corre el rumor de que la primera vez que se vieron saltaron chispas entre ambos. Estoy seguro que te has dado cuenta de la química que destilan las veces que están juntos.

-Bueno, no sé…- dijo Barbara algo confusa- Tal vez.

-Pues eso.

Hubo otro pequeño espacio de silencio, en el que Eddie aprovechó para sentarse en un sillón cercano a la mesa, y en el cual ambos pusieron una expresión pensativa.

-Oye, ¿por qué no te buscas a otra chica?- preguntó Barbara, mientras volvía a centrarse en la pantalla del ordenador- Estoy segura que una buena persona como tú podría encontrar a alguien que le quisiera tal como es.

-Sí, a lo mejor sí.

¿Tal como es? ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? Pero Eddie no se sintió con ánimos para seguir hablando del tema. Decidió ir a donde estaba el ordenador portátil de Oswald, que se encontraba delante del de Barbara. Así que, un tanto desalentado, se levantó y, con la mirada baja, se dirigió hacia la silla que había delante del ordenador. Pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se golpeó contra Barbara, la cual también se había puesto de pie con intención de ir al lavabo y había caminado unos pasos hasta tropezar con él. Los dos retrocedieron ante el impulso del encontronazo, y las gafas de ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Jopé, Eddie, ten cuidado- exclamó Barbara, apoyada en la mesa, mientras él se había quedado sentado de nuevo en el sillón.

-Sí, lo siento- se disculpó el joven.

Ambos se agacharon en el suelo, en busca de sus respectivas gafas, el uno enfrente del otro. Sin saber por qué, los dos alzaron la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos, contemplándose durante unos segundos. En ese momento cualquier pensamiento racional desapareció de las mentes de ambos, y lentamente sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se acercaron, para finalmente unirse en un beso. Este no duró mucho, separándose a los pocos instantes. La racionalidad había regresado a ellos, y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, ella seria y condenatoria, él con cierto sentimiento culpable.

-¿Quieres que te diga un acertijo?- preguntó.

-A ver, dime.

-Si "yo amo" es tiempo presente y "yo amé" es tiempo pasado, ¿qué tiempo es "amar sin ser amado"?

-No sé, ¿cuál?- preguntó Barbara suavizando su expresión.

-Es tiempo perdido.

Barbara dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin querer reírse de él.

-Eso más que un acertijo, es un chiste- dijo.

-Sí, acorde con la situación.

Ambos cogieron sus gafas del suelo, se las pusieron y se levantaron.

-Está bien, Barbara- dijo Eddie con un semblante decidido-. Ya no te insistiré más.

* * *

Viendo que la hora de la comida se acercaba, Selina y Oswald decidieron que ya iba siendo hora de acabar por el momento, así que junto al profesor Crane dejaron la biblioteca y se dirigieron a la sala de estar para encontrarse con los demás. Selina tenía que reconocer que, como le había dicho Harley, aquel profesor resultaba muy simpático y amable. En aquel tiempo que habían estado leyendo libros, el señor Crane le había ayudado, y también a Oswald, a buscar lecturas que le interesaran, comentándoselas y respondiendo a sus preguntas con conocimiento de lo que decía. También había comentado algunas anécdotas que había vivido como profesor de psicología del miedo, sobre experimentos que se habían realizado en relación con el tema, y habían intercambiado un poco de filosofía sobre fenómenos paranormales en general. Selina se sentía contenta de haber pasado una mañana bastante fructífera, tanto en la cuestión de obligaciones universitarias como en diversiones. Y además, notó que el profesor había conseguido que sintiera confianza en él.

-Entonces, ¿vendrá esta tarde con nosotros a ver la función del club de la comedia?- le preguntaba la joven al señor Crane, con un libro que este le había dejado para llevarse.

-Sí, puede ser interesante ver debutar a los nuevos miembros- dijo este, mientras iban por el pasillo de la casa-. Además, ver a Harleen y a otra de las chicas del club actuar siempre es todo un espectáculo.

-Al final Edward no ha regresado a la biblioteca- dijo Oswald.

-Se habrá quedado en la sala de estar con Barbara- observó el profesor Crane.

Una vez entraron en la sala de estar, vieron allí a Barbara y a Eddie, ella sumergida en su ordenador y él en el de Oswald, aparentemente sin preocuparse el uno del otro.

-Ey, ¿os parece que recojamos ya y nos vayamos a comer?- les dijo Oswald- Ya va a ser la hora.

-Ehm, sí, de acuerdo- respondió Barbara.

Selina entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle que le pareció algo extraño.

-Qué curioso- dijo mientras miraba a Barbara y Eddie-. Diría que tenéis las gafas intercambiadas.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y se quitaron rápidamente los lentes que llevaban puestos, dándose cuenta, turbados, de la situación.

-Ya decía yo que veía un poco raro…- murmuró Eddie, mientras él y Barbara se intercambiaban las gafas y se las ponían.

-Ey, no habrá pasado nada censurable mientras estábamos en la biblioteca, ¿verdad?- preguntó Oswald con sarcasmo.

-No, no ha pasado nada- respondió Barbara enérgica-. ¿Qué tratas de insinuar? Entre Eddie y yo no hay nada ni lo habrá, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, tranquila- respondió Oswald un poco intimidado.

Eddie suspiró. Decididamente tenía que buscarse otra chica.

Momentos después, Barbara, Eddie, Oswald y Selina se disponían a marcharse.

-Bien, chicos, pues hasta esta tarde- les despidió el señor Crane.

-Antes de irnos, profesor, tengo una curiosidad- habló Selina-. Ese traje andrajoso que tiene ahí…

La joven señaló una percha colgada en una estantería de la sala de estar, la cual sujetaba un jersey rojo y unos pantalones marrones de aspecto viejo, junto a un sombrero harapiento y picudo, y una máscara hecha de ropa, de expresión tétrica y fantasmal.

-Ah, esto- dijo el señor Crane, dirigiéndose a aquel vestuario-. Es mi disfraz para la fiesta de Halloween de la universidad. Es que a veces a Harleen le da por llamarme a veces "el Profe Espantapájaros", por eso de mis conocimientos sobre el miedo. Y mira, me ha inspirado- cogió la máscara y se la puso-. ¿Me queda bien?

-Bueno, la verdad es que le prefiero sin máscara- comentó Selina un poco intimidada.

-Se me ocurre una idea- intervino de repente Eddie-. ¿Qué os parecería si para la fiesta de Halloween los de Mansión Arkham nos disfrazáramos de los seudónimos que nos ha dado Harleen a cada uno de nosotros? O de aquello que estuviera relacionado con dichos seudónimos.

Todos le miraron. El joven entonces se dio cuenta que quizá había dicho una tontería.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos- dijo Barbara, y el grupo se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

-¿Yo tendría que disfrazarme de gatita?- pensó Selina en voz alta- Quizá me quedaría bien.

-¿A qué sí?- dijo Eddie mirándola, regresando a su sonrisa habitual, mientras abría la puerta.

Una vez abierta, dirigió la vista hacia delante, y unos ojos oscuros y penetrantes se toparon con los suyos. Eddie retrocedió impresionado y se encontró a poca distancia de una chica de cabello corto y rubio, y mirada seria.

-Hola- le dijo ella.

-Ah, hola- le correspondió Eddie sin dejar de estar sorprendido ante la aparición de aquella chica que emanaba sensatez y compostura, y quizá cierta severidad.

-¿Está el profesor Crane?

-¿Eh? Pues sí, supongo, por ahí detrás.

-Bien, gracias.

-Ah, Jessica, hola- intervino el señor Crane, mientras Selina y los otros le dejaban pasar-. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-Ya que me venía de paso, he pensado que podía subir a devolverle la novela de terror que me había dejado- respondió la chica, al tiempo que le entregaba un libro de bolsillo al profesor-. Veo que hoy es su día de visitas- dijo echando un vistazo a los otros presentes-. Sin duda que su biblioteca se ha hecho famosa entre el alumnado.

-Ah, chicos, esta es Jessica Duchamp, una de mis alumnas- presentó el señor Crane-. Estos son, si no me equivoco, Barbara Gordon, Oswald Cobblepot, Selina Kyle y Eddie Nigma.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Jessica esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Habéis venido a consultar la biblioteca del señor Crane?

-Sí, es muy interesante- le respondió Eddie con entusiasmo-. ¿Tú también estás interesada en los temas de misterio?

Pero antes de que Jessica pudiera responderle, el joven sintió que le estiraban desde atrás por el cuello de su chaqueta, alejándolo de la joven hacia el exterior del piso.

-Bien, nosotros ya nos vamos, hasta la próxima- dijo Barbara llevándose con paso rápido a Eddie, quien, consternado, no tuvo otro remedio que caminar de espaldas.

Despidiéndose del profesor y de Jessica, el resto del grupo siguió a la pareja, un poco perplejos, hacia las escaleras.

-Ey, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa, Barbara?- se quejó Eddie.

-A nada en especial- respondió ella taciturna-. Solamente que ya va siendo de comer, y no nos íbamos a entretener charlando.

Una respuesta improvisada que escondía unos repentinos e inesperados celos, los cuales habían desconcertado a la propia Barbara.

* * *

El grupo de cinco chicos y tres chicas, cada uno vestido y maquillado más o menos al estilo de los mimos o los payasos, contemplaron a la pequeña pero intimidante marioneta que les miraba fijamente, la cual llevaba un traje a la usanza de un gánster de los años veinte, con un sombrero ladeado, un puro en la boca y una metralleta en una mano, al tiempo que una cicatriz cruzaba su cara.

-Muy bien. Caballeros, señoritas…- habló la marioneta con cierto tono grave y amenazador-. He de reconocer que, contra todo pronóstico, y teniendo en cuenta que, a excepción de la señorita Quinzel, casi ninguno de ustedes tenía experiencia previa, quien más quien menos ha sabido adaptarse a la mecánica del club y se han defendido bastante bien en los ejercicios y los ensayos, han logrado un gran entendimiento entre ustedes y muchos de sus números son más ocurrentes de lo que se podía esperar de unos aficionados- la marioneta hizo una pausa, en la cual el grupo se sintió animado por aquellas palabras-. Pero ahora ha llegado la prueba de fuego, su primera actuación en público. Es ahí donde tendrán que demostrar de verdad su concentración, su dominio de la situación y que saben meterse en el bolsillo al respetable nada más salir al escenario. Porque el público es mucho más inquisidor y crítico de lo que pueda ser yo, y ya saben cómo las gasto ante cualquier error- aquellas palabras volvieron a intimidar al grupo-. No les diré nada más. Pero les desearé buena suerte. Porque la van a necesitar…

Y una risa siniestra, supuestamente salida de la marioneta, empezó a sonar.

-Venga, profesor Wesker, que nos está dando miedo a todos- dijo una bella rubia procedente del grupo, vestida con una camisa a rayas negras y blancas, pantalones oscuros de tirantes y rostro maquillado de blanco, adelantándose al hombre de aspecto mayor, de canosos y escasos cabellos, y con gafas redondas, que estaba manejando la marioneta. Se la quitó de la mano y se la puso ella en una de las suyas-. Ya sabemos que se le da muy bien esto de ser ventrílocuo, pero no es necesario que a nosotros nos lo demuestre con tanta pasión. Ahora estaba haciendo sobreactuar a Scarface.

-Está bien, está bien- respondió el profesor-. Bueno, ¿os sentís listos?

Todos respondieron que sí con entusiasmo, a excepción de Pamela.

-¿Y usted, señorita Isley?- le preguntó el profesor Wesker- ¿Se siente preparada para enfrentarse al público?

Pamela se limitó a coger un espejo de mano que había en el tocador que tenía detrás y a contemplarse, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Estoy ridícula…- murmuró.

-No, ¿por qué? Si ya te dije que te sienta muy bien- dijo Harley, quien estaba a su lado. Se dirigió al resto de los presentes- ¿Verdad que Pammie está genial con el maquillaje y el disfraz que suele usar Jota cuando actúa?

Pamela miró hacia abajo y vio el traje de chaqueta y pantalones morados que vestía, con una camisa verde claro, y al cuello un lazo del mismo color, pero en oscuro, y con las manos enguantadas. Su rostro estaba maquillado de blanco y sus labios pintados de rojo, mientras sus cabellos estaban cubiertos por una peluca verde.

-Me temo que tiene razón en que está ridícula- intervino entonces la chica rubia, que seguía con la marioneta en la mano-. ¿Verdad que sí, Scarface?

-Cierto- respondió la marioneta-. Al único que le queda bien ese atuendo y ese maquillaje es a Jota. No sé cómo he podido dejar que se lo pusiera otra persona. Y ajena al club, además. Tenía que haber obligado a esta chica a vestir el disfraz de arlequín, por mucho que se negara.

-Ya está bien, Sugar- exclamó Harley con tono severo-. No te metas con Pamela- se dirigió a esta última con un tono más suave-. Vamos, pelirroja, si el traje te queda que ni pintado. Ni siquiera se nota que llevas una peluca. Eres una auténtica "chica jóker". Y estoy segura que en el escenario lo seguirás siendo.

Pamela se giró para ver el rostro sonriente de Harley. Verla con su antifaz, el rostro maquillado de blanco, los labios pintados de negro, sus dos coletas rubias y vistiendo aquel disfraz escotado y de falda blanca y corta, por el cual se repartían los colores lila y rojo, y que recordaba vagamente el uniforme de una enfermera (cofia con el símbolo de la Cruz Roja incluida), le hizo sentir un poco de ánimo. Al fin y al cabo, todos los presentes iban a hacer el ridículo tanto o más que ella.

-Señorita Peyton Riley, haga el favor de no bajar la moral de los demás alumnos- intervino el profesor Wesker con un ligero tono severo. Le quitó a Sugar la marioneta, poniéndosela él en la mano.

-Exacto- habló entonces Scarface-. Puede que a Jota le quede como un guante el traje violeta, esté genial en sus números cómicos en su personaje del Jóker, y que se compenetre perfectamente con la señorita Quinzel en el escenario, pero eso no quita que la señorita Isley no sepa defenderse lo bastante bien como para hacer una actuación digna. ¿No es así?- le dijo a Pamela.

-Supongo que sí- respondió ella.

-Bien, pues haznos una buena sonrisa como las de Harley, y espera pacientemente tu turno- concluyó Scarface-. Y ya sabes, si fallas…. ¡Ratatatá!- hizo ver como si disparara con su metralleta, ante la turbación de Pamela- Bien, falta media hora para que empiece el espectáculo- se dirigió al grupo en general-. Ahora concentraos y practicad un poco. Si tenéis algún problema o alguna duda no dudéis en preguntarme.

Pamela se sentó en la silla del tocador del cual había cogido el espejo de mano, y suspiró. Se giró y pasó la vista por aquella sala reservada al club de la comedia, a donde ella se había apuntado por una semana para sustituir a Jota en el número que este tenía que hacer con Harley: ahí vio a los alumnos miembros ensayando sus respectivos números humorísticos, ya fuera en solitario o en pareja, mientras el profesor Wesker, coordinador del club, estaba hablando con aquella rubia llamada Peyton Riley, a la cual Harley había nombrado "Sugar". No parecía que fuera precisamente dulce como el azúcar, sino más bien algo antipática. Sí, ahora que lo pensaba, le recordaba a cierta persona.

-Pamela, ¿ensayamos un poco?- le propuso Harley sonriente, de pie a su lado.

Antes de que la pelirroja que ahora llevaba una peluca verde pudiera responder, Peyton había llegado junto a ellas, llevando otra vez a Scarface:

-¿Cómo es posible que aceptara que una principiante que lo hace tan mal en los ensayos vaya a salir ya ante el público?- habló la chica a través de la marioneta. Pamela le maravilló que supiera imitar tan bien la voz que le daba al muñeco el profesor Wesker-. Creo que voy a pensarlo de nuevo y no te dejaré salir.

-Oye, ¿tú tienes algo contra mí?- le preguntó Pamela con calma- ¿Qué te hecho yo para que te estés metiendo todo el rato conmigo? Y no solo hoy, sino toda la semana.

-Es verdad, Peyton, ¿por qué te portas así con Pammie?- intervino Harley- Siempre has sido amable con todo el mundo. Por algo te di el seudónimo de "Sugar". No entiendo a qué viene esta actitud ahora con ella.

-Bueno, no es nada personal- habló esta vez la chica por sí misma, sin intervención de Scarface-. Es que una persona que conozco me dijo que, ya que tú y yo coincidiríamos por unos días en el mismo lugar, que aprovechara para meterte caña como sustituta suya. Y he de reconocer que me resulta divertido.

Pamela y Harley la miraron entornando los ojos.

-No me digas que…

De repente llamaron a la puerta de la sala y la abrieron, y apareció un grupo formado por Barbara, Eddie, Preston, Sondra, el profesor Crane, Harvey y Selina.

-Hola, ¿podemos pasar?- preguntó el profesor Crane- Somos amigos de Pamela Isley y venimos a darle ánimos.

-Oh, sí, adelante- les respondió Scarface, en las manos de Peyton-. Pero solo un momento, y no arméis mucho jaleo. Si veo que desconcentráis a mis alumnos…- el muñeco puso tono amenazador- Os aseguro que no saldréis vivos de aquí.

Todos los recién llegados miraron a la tétrica marioneta con cierto temor, a excepción de Crane, quien medio sonrió.

-Tranquilo, Scarface- le habló el profesor, agachándose para ponerse a su misma altura, cara a cara y a escasos centímetros- ¿No te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió la última vez que trataste de amenazarme? Fue interesante descubrir cuáles son tus peores pesadillas, ¿verdad?

La marioneta ahora permaneció inmóvil, sin responder, como si le hubiera entrado miedo. El señor Crane se puso de pie y miró a Peyton, quien le sonreía.

-¿Lo hago bien, profesor?- le preguntó la joven.

-Sí, muy bien- le respondió el otro-. Hay que reconocer que has mejorado mucho desde la última vez. Creo que ya vas a superar al señor Wesker dentro de poco, ¿verdad, Arnold?

-Sí, tengo que reconocerlo- respondió este sonriendo con resignación-. El día menos pensado tendré que cederle a Scarface.

-Bueno, Pamela, ¿cómo te va?- preguntó Barbara a la mencionada, mientras ella y el resto de los recién llegados rodeaban a la pelirroja y a Harley.

-Más o menos bien, gracias- respondió Pamela, poniéndose de pie-. Según parece, el dúo que hacemos Harley y yo es lo bastante bueno para salir al escenario. Espero que no seáis muy críticos conmigo.

-Seguro que no- exclamó Harley estrechándose contra ella-. El traje de Jota seguro que te da suerte.

-Que te queda muy bien, por cierto- dijo Sondra-. Vestida así y con ese maquillaje eres una auténtica versión femenina del Jóker, y seguro que eres tan buena como él.

-A mí me recuerda a alguien, vestida así- dijo Selina pensativa-. Ya sé, te pareces a Cesar Romero en aquella película que hacía de payaso. ¿Cómo se llamaba?- entonces se fijó en Harley y cómo iba disfrazada- Caray, bonito traje, tú también. ¿Se supone que es para hacer reír? Yo lo encuentro más bien oscuro.

-Je, pues no me has visto con mi disfraz de arlequín- le respondió Harley sonriendo, y agarrando una especie de pistola con el cañón tapado por un tapón, sujeto este al arma por un hilo-. Creo que me lo pondré para este Halloween, ya verás.

-Todo esto me sugiere un acertijo- intervino Eddie-. ¿Qué planta es lo suficientemente alta para…?

-Ahora no es momento para acertijos, Eddie- dijo Harvey-. ¿No ves que Pamela trata de concentrarse para asimilar toda la energía cómica que le pueda transmitir el traje de Jota? Porque desde luego que la va a necesitar, pues si hemos de confiar en su talento… Uuuh…

-Muy bueno, Harvey- le dijo Peyton entusiasmada, pasándole Scarface al profesor Wesker y abrazándose a Dos Caras.

-Ey, un momento- exclamó Pamela extrañada al verlo- ¿Qué relación se supone que tenéis vosotros dos?

-Ah, ¿no os he presentado?- preguntó Harley no sin ironía- Esta es mi novia, Peyton Riley. Salimos desde hace unas semanas.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo- masculló Pamela-. Así que ahora tienes una aliada. Y supongo que vosotros dos también maquinasteis juntos eso de que van a sustituir el jardín botánico de la universidad por una piscina.

-Oh, vaya, ¿ya te has enterado?- dijo Harvey- La verdad es que no sabría decirte a quien de los dos se le ocurrió la idea. Más bien es algo que pensamos los dos juntos.

Pamela frunció el ceño, más aún, y en ese momento la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse y apareció Jason, sonriendo contento.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó una vez dentro- Ah, ya estáis todos aquí. Eh, Pamela. Guau, menudo disfraz.

Se acercó a su novia y se dieron un pequeño beso.

-Oh, cariño, que bien que hayas venido- dijo Pamela más reconfortada-. Contigo a mi lado estoy segura que me sentiré mejor.

-Para eso estoy- respondió Jason con una sonrisa-. Bueno, y también los demás.

-Vaya, tú debes ser el novio de Pamela- se dirigió Peyton al recién venido.

-Pues sí- le respondió este mirándola, sorprendido por su atuendo y maquillaje-.

-Yo soy Peyton Riley, la novia de Harvey- dijo la otra con orgullo.

-Ah, la novia de Dos Caras, mucho gusto- dijo Jason sonriéndole-. No sabía que saliera con alguien. Y parece que estás orgullosa de ello. Aunque no sé por qué, ya que tal como me lo pinta Pamela no parece un tipo muy soportable que digamos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- exclamó Peyton ofendida- ¿Es que tu payasa es mejor que el mío? Pues sepas que no le llega ni a la suela del zapato. Harvey estudia derecho y es el presidente del cuerpo de estudiantes de la universidad, que lo sepas. Mientras que tu Pam siempre está escondida tras sus plantuchas.

-Pam, quiero decir, Pamela tiene un gran poder de liderazgo y convicción, por eso es la presidenta del club de ecologismo- le contestó Jason con autoridad-. Gracias a ella hemos conseguido que se cambiaran algunas normas que afectaban el medio ambiente, tanto en la universidad como en la ciudad. Es más, vamos a lograr que no construyáis otra piscina donde está el jardín botánico.

-Oh, sobre eso no creo que podáis hacer ya nada- dijo Peyton con una sonrisa triunfante-. El proyecto está aprobado por el señor Al Ghul y compañía, y ya no hay marcha atrás. Nos hemos dado prisa para que todos los cabos estén atados y bien atados.

Reinó un silencio en que Jason y Peyton se miraban desafiantes, sin que el resto de los presentes, pendientes de la situación, se atreviesen a abrir la boca.

-Vamos, Jason, déjalo- dijo por fin Pamela-. Esta vez han ganado ellos.

-Perdonad- habló entonces el profesor Crane-. Tal vez haya una posibilidad de que no hagan esa piscina. Tengo entendido que el presidente del comité de estudiantes puede proponer suspender una norma o un proyecto de la universidad. Si las próximas elecciones para ese cargo las ganara otra persona, podría…

-… Pedir que se salvara el jardín botánico para la construcción de la piscina- terminó Jason alegre por haber encontrado una solución-. Muy bien, pues Pamela se presentará para presidenta del cuerpo de estudiantes en las elecciones de febrero.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Qué dices, Jason?- exclamó Pamela sorprendida.

-Oh, me parece muy bien- respondió Peyton sonriendo divertida-. Será todo un placer derrotaros en la campaña y en la votación. ¿Verdad, Harvey?

-Yo… Pues… Sí, claro- balbuceó este, desconcertado.

-Bueno, se acabó el numerito de precalentamiento- dijo entonces Scarface, manejado por el señor Wesker-. Los visitantes pueden marchar a tomar sus asientos fuera, y los artistas, preparados, que empezamos en cinco minutos.

Jason y Peyton se miraron de reojo y se dirigieron a sus respectivas parejas, besándose amorosamente con ellas. Luego se marcharon en direcciones distintas con paso rápido y seguro. Por su parte Harvey y Pamela se miraron aún sorprendidos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. El primero se encogió de hombros y se dirigió con los otros a la salida de la sala.

-Me parece que ahora ya sabes cómo os veis tú y Dos Caras en vuestras habituales rencillas- le dijo Harley a Pamela.

Poco después, el grupo iba sentándose, junto a otros asistentes, en los asientos que había ante el escenario.

-Qué fuerte- comentó Sondra-. Me temo que ahora tendremos a Pamela y Harvey por partida doble.

-Sí, la campaña va a ser muy movida- concluyó Barbara.

Esta vio que a su lado se sentaba Selina. Tímidamente, la miró de reojo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó la otra dándose cuenta.

-No, nada, esto…- Barbara entonces se decidió- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de que te gusta Bruce?

Selina se sorprendió un poco ante aquella pregunta.

-No, no es cierto- respondió sin contemplaciones, regresando la vista al escenario-. Yo no tengo interés en los chicos como él.

-Sí, ya me parecía…- dijo Barbara aliviada y sonriente-. Yo soy de las que opinan que no hay que hacer mucho caso de los rumores. La información siempre ha de ser comprobada y contrastada.

A pesar de la seguridad que había sentido mientras respondía a su compañera de residencia, Selina ahora empezó a notar cierta duda sobre la veracidad de sus propias palabras.

* * *

-¿Qué tal fue la actuación del club, y especialmente de Pamela?- preguntó Jota a Harley, mientras se sentaba a cenar junto a ella, en el comedor de la residencia.

-Bastante bien- respondió ella mientras se ponía la servilleta en el regazo-. Todos los nuevos estuvieron magníficos, y se oyeron muchas risas entre el público. Por su parte Pamela se dejó llevar y actuó con naturalidad. No podemos decir que supo sacar todo el jugo a tu personaje del Jóker, pero lo que hizo no dejó de ser estupendo.

-Me alegra saberlo- dijo Jota aliviado-. Si lo de la botánica no le funciona, tal vez podría dedicarse a ser cómica. Por cierto, Harley, ¿a qué viene eso de volver a usar gafas?

-Oh, es que las lentillas ya empezaban a ser molestas- respondió ella con una expresión inusualmente seria en ella, mientras se ajustaba sus lentes-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te parece bien?

-Sí, muy bien- le respondió Jota-. Siempre me ha gustado mucho ese aire intelectual que te dan.

-¿De veras?- exclamó Harley regresándole su amplia sonrisa, pero desapareciéndole inmediatamente, volviéndose a poner seria- Esto… Gracias por el cumplido.

La chica empezó a comer, mientras Jota la miraba algo extrañado.

* * *

Con la Luna alta en el cielo nocturno, Selina, apoyada de espaldas a la barandilla de la azotea de Mansión Arkham, sonrió al ver aparecer de entre las sombras a Bruce, quien, pese a su habitual expresión grave, no pudo evitar que se le curvaran los labios al contemplar a la chica.

-Buenas noches, Bats.

-Buenas noches, Kitty.

-Veo que ya conoces el apodo que me ha dado Harley- dijo Selina mientras Bruce llegaba a su lado.

-Sí, esos apodos corren como la pólvora en la residencia, y algunos incluso en la universidad- respondió él-. ¿Qué tal fue la actuación del club de la comedia?

-Bueno, los espectáculos cómicos no son algo que me entusiasme, pero fue divertida.

-Yo siempre he dicho que Jota no es muy buen actor que digamos. Las veces que he visto sus números no me han hecho mucha gracia que digamos. Pero todo el mundo dice que es genial. ¿A ti te gustó?

-Oh, pero hoy no ha podido actuar Jota, ya que estaba ocupado con su proyecto de facultad. Fue sustituido por Pamela.

-¿Pamela?- preguntó Bruce sorprendido- ¿Pamela Isley? No me digas que hizo el personaje del Jóker.

-Sí, teniendo en cuenta que tuvo su discusión de turno con Harvey antes de salir al escenario, no se la vio nerviosa ni nada, sabiendo controlar la situación- contestó Selina-. Me pregunto por qué esos dos siempre se están peleando.

-Tengo entendido que son, o eran, amigos desde la niñez- explicó Bruce-. Pero cuando iban a secundaria Pamela le causó un accidente sin querer a Harvey. con intención de hacerle una broma, en el laboratorio de su instituto le expuso a una fuerte radiación que descoloró la piel de medio rostro de Harvey, dejándole como está ahora, de forma permanente. Desde entonces que no se han vuelto a tratar amablemente, él por no aceptar sus disculpas, ella por orgullo, evolucionando su relación a un constante intercambio de fastidiarse mutuamente.

-Sí que lo siento- dijo Selina.

-Bueno, mientras la cosa no vaya más allá… Y hablando de todo- Bruce se fijó en su cuello-. Veo que ya no tienes ese cascabel que llevabas.

-No, me lo ha quitado el tipo ese al que llaman Croc- Selina puso rostro entre frustración y enfado-. Ese que tiene como piel de reptil y dientes afilados.

-Waylon Jones, miembro del club de lucha libre, donde se le conoce como "Killer Croc"- explicó Bruce como si lo dijera de memoria-. Sufre una rara enfermedad que le da ese aspecto. Una lástima que lo utilice para intimidar, aún más, a los estudiantes indefensos. Si bien hay que reconocer que es muy bueno en la lucha.

-Sea buen luchador o no, tengo intención de recuperar mi cascabel- dijo Selina decidida-. Es algo muy importante para mí, y no pienso perderlo así como así.

-Mira, no hagas ninguna tontería- se preocupó Bruce-. Croc no es alguien que atienda a razones. Ya hablaré yo con él para que te lo devuelva.

Selina se sorprendió un poco ante aquellas palabras. No estaba muy acostumbrada que digamos a que la ayudaran en sus problemas personales. Y por eso mismo pensó que no necesitaba la ayuda de Bruce, ni de nadie, para volver a poseer su preciado cascabel.

-Bien, como quieras- dijo siguiéndole la corriente. Buscó cambiar de tema-. Por cierto, la profesora Al Ghul supo poner a raya a unos tipos como Croc y Bane. Puedes sentirte orgulloso de tu tutora.

-Sí, es una mujer fuerte y segura. Es lo que más me gusta de ella. En cierto modo es mi modelo a seguir.

Selina esbozó una sonrisa. Por mucho que él dijera, estaba segura que Bruce se sentía íntimamente unido a Talia. Una unión que sería muy difícil, por no decir imposible, romper. Lo sintió por Barbara. Y por sí misma.

* * *

_Listo, acabé. Caray, no esperaba llegar al cuarto capítulo. Y menos que me saliera tan largo. Pero antes de descansar las neuronas, responderé a algunas cuestiones:_

_**Shi-P-Dream:** Tienes razón y trataré que las historias no se limiten a las relaciones sentimentales, aunque, teniendo en cuenta lo romanticona que soy, me parece que no podré evitar que todos los personajes femeninos acaben felizmente con pareja. Ah, y Jervis Tetch también tendrá su papel, aunque creo que todavía tardará unos capítulos en aparecer (o no)._

_**Hinata Jeagerjaques:** Harley y J también forman una de mis parejas favoritas, y tendrán sus momentos de protagonismo, si bien su relación ha sido tratada tantas veces que temo no ser muy original, así que tendré que pensármelo bien sobre qué camino sería el acertado que tomara su subtrama._

_Igualmente agradezco las ideas interesantes y las críticas constructivas que he recibido de otros lectores (más bien lectoras), que me dan buenos ánimos al ver que hay quien tiene cierto interés en este fanfic. Pero con estos comentarios no quiero decir que esté segura que lo continuaré. Lo sabré cuando me ponga de nuevo ante la computadora. Saludos y feliz sueño eterno..._


	5. Amor, desamor

5.- AMOR, DESAMOR

De mala gana, Bane entró en el despacho de Renée Montoya, la subdirectora, y vio a esta sentada al otro lado de la mesa, ojeando dentro de un dossier, aparentemente sin haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Era una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, de tez morena y mirada penetrante, con el cabello recogido en una trenza.

-Estoy aquí, Montoya- exclamó Bane impaciente.

-Siéntese, señor Diego- le indicó la mujer, indiferente ante la falta de respeto del alumno.

El joven así lo hizo, en uno de los dos asientos que había frente a la mesa, y esperó a que la subdirectora se dignara a dirigirle la palabra. Esta, al cabo de pocos segundos, dejó el dossier y puso sus ojos en la imponente figura del joven.

-Bien, señor Diego, dígame, ¿qué es para usted la universidad?- le preguntó seriamente- ¿Un lugar para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos primarios? Tenemos quejas de los profesores y alumnos de su facultad, de la cafetería, de la residencia de estudiantes, de sus compañeros de club… Siempre mostrando una actitud agresiva y armando jaleo a la primera de cambio. Me imagino que si se apuntó a la facultad de matemáticas sería para aprender y sacarse el título, ¿no es así?

-Usted sabrá lo que se imagina- respondió Bane con tono despreocupado.

-Según tengo entendido, siempre sacó muy buenas notas en el instituto- continuó la subdirectora, pasando de nuevo por alto su insolencia-, y se graduó con matrícula de honor. Y nunca causó problemas. Al contrario, siempre fue un alumno ejemplar. Pero desde que el curso pasado empezó la carrera su actitud ha ido cambiando progresivamente. Dígame, ¿a qué se debe dicho cambio?

-No sé, ¿tiene que haber necesariamente un motivo?– preguntó Bane mientras se quitaba sus pequeñas gafas y se las limpiaba con su camiseta de color azul oscuro- Debe ser que ya me he cansado de ser el niño bueno, o quizá hay una razón más profunda, quién sabe- se puso sus lentes y miró a su interlocutora-. Mire, si va a decirme algo en concreto como que estoy avisado, castigado o expulsado, hágalo de una vez y no se ande con rodeos. Si solo estoy aquí para escuchar el sermón de turno, me largo.

La subdirectora suspiró.

-Está bien, señor Diego- dijo con resignación-. Iré al grano. Un alumno tiene que hacer algo muy grave para que se decida su expulsión. La política de esta universidad es evitar que los alumnos problemáticos lleguen a dicha circunstancia, y para eso se les designa una tutor que les ayude a tomarse sus estudios en serio y evitar que continúen con su rebeldía o la empeoren.

-Ya veo. ¿Quiere decir que me han asignado uno a mí?- preguntó Bane con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Normalmente, antes de dar ese puesto a un profesional, elegimos a otro alumno, uno responsable y decidido, que cause una influencia positiva en el rebelde.

-Ya. ¿Y quién es el pobre diablo que tendrá que lidiar conmigo?

La subdirectora apretó un botón de su interfono.

-Haga pasar a la señorita Gordon, por favor.

Bane se sorprendió, y se giró hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió y entró Barbara, quien miró al muchacho seria y fijamente.

-Buenas tardes, señora Montoya- saludó la joven a la subdirectora. Volvió a mirar al otro, sonriendo sin dejar su rostro serio-. Hola, Bane.

-¿Babs?- exclamó este confuso, y se volvió hacia la subdirectora- Se trata de una broma, ¿verdad?

-Al contrario- respondió la señora Montoya, satisfecha del desconcierto que había causado en el joven-. Consideramos que la señorita Gordon es la persona más adecuada para ponerle a usted en cintura.

Bane dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y se puso de pie, enfrente de la recién llegada, la cual alzó la cabeza para seguir mirándole a los ojos.

-¿De veras?- dijo Bane divertido- ¿Y en qué se basan para semejante consideración?

-La señorita Gordon es una persona responsable y con fuertes principios sobre la que debe ser la actitud de los alumnos de esta universidad. Por lo que no escatimará métodos para evitar que siga dando problemas y se centre en sus estudios. Además, si no me equivoco, ustedes dos ya se conocían del instituto, ¿verdad? Lo cual significa que ya existe una confianza entre los dos, lo que permitirá un mayor entendimiento.

Bane perdió su sonrisa, mientras Barbara ganaba la suya.

-Lo dicho. Me largo- dijo el primero, y, pasando por el lado de Barbara, abrió la puerta y salió del despacho.

Barbara le vio marchar, y luego se giró hacia la señora Montoya, seria y con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Está segura que quiere ser su tutora?- le preguntó la mujer- Me parece muy bien que se presentara voluntaria, pero no va a ser un trabajo precisamente fácil. No quisiera ser desagradable, pero su infantil visión romántica de ser una superheroína que ha de enfrentarse a un supervillano no es la que mejor se ajusta a la situación. Esto es la vida real, y un alumno como Anthony Diego no se va a dejar doblegar así como así.

-Lo sé- respondió Barbara-. Hasta ahora no he salido muy bien parada en mis intentos de hacer razonar a Bane, y siempre me han tenido que venir a ayudar- en la mente de la joven apareció la imagen de Bruce-. Solo quiero demostrarme a mí misma que puedo hacerlo, que no tengo que necesitar siempre que me saquen las castañas del fuego. Que puedo dominar la situación, como toda persona que cree en la justicia.

-¿Lo hace como algo personal?- preguntó la subdirectora con curiosidad- ¿Para tener la satisfacción de dominar al señor Diego, lo cual hasta ahora no ha podido?- hizo una pausa- ¿Es que ya tuvo problemas con él en el instituto?

Barbara desvió la mirada de ella.

-Bueno… Algo así- dijo.

La señora Montoya respiró profundamente.

-Bien, en cualquier caso, aplaudo su fe y convicción- dijo-. Estoy segura que le servirán de mucho para tutelar a nuestro rebelde sin causa.

-Sí- respondió Barbara decidida.

* * *

-¿Cómo va el trabajo?- preguntó Talia una vez dentro de la habitación de Bruce, tras haber cerrado la puerta.

-Bien, bien- respondió el joven, sentado delante del ordenador-. Creo que mis compañeros y yo estamos avanzando bastante en cuestión de recopilar información.

-Me alegra saberlo- dijo ella situándose detrás de él. Vio que en el ordenador tenía puesto el paisaje urbano-nocturno de la pantalla del escritorio, con las ventanas minimizadas-. He de reconocer que el tema que habéis elegido es bastante interesante. Ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda no tienes más que pedírmela.

-Tranquila, sabré espabilarme- respondió Bruce girando un poco la cabeza hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué habrá sido de aquel Bruce Wayne que siempre me pedía ayuda para todo?- preguntó Talia dulcemente, acercándose más a él y colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros del joven.

-Me temo que ha crecido y se ha hecho responsable.

-¿Sí? Es una lástima que se haya hecho mayor. Incluso se permite la libertad de ver páginas porno a mis espaldas- dijo Talia sin dejar el tono suave.

Cogiendo desprevenido a Bruce, con el ratón situó el cursor sobre una de las pantallas minimizadas y apretó la tecla izquierda. Ante la sorpresa de la profesora, apareció en pantalla la imagen de cuerpo entero de Selina Kyle, vestida con un maillot de gimnasia artística, en un escenario que Talia reconoció como el polideportivo de la universidad. La chica no parecía darse cuenta que la habían fotografiado, ya que no miraba a la cámara.

-Pero… Bruce, ¿qué quiere decir esto?- exclamó Talia.

-No, yo…- titubeó el joven- Solo estoy haciendo una pequeña investigación. Es que Selina me tiene un poco intrigado.

-¿Intrigado?

-Sí, no quisiera que se metiera en problemas- dijo Bruce, más calmado-. Sobre el incidente que hubo el otro día con Bane y Croc. Ya sabes, ella me contó que este último le había quitado un objeto muy preciado para ella. No tiene ninguna intención de denunciarlo, y con esa historia que me contó que le gustaría ser ladrona, tengo miedo que se tome la justicia por su mano. Por eso he decidido vigilar sus pasos.

Talia puso un rostro serio. Parecía que Bruce se estaba interesando en Selina Kyle más de lo que debería. ¿Quizá iba siendo hora que supiera lo que había descubierto sobre aquella joven, sobre sus actividades en su antigua universidad? Aunque, si se enteraba, en lugar de hacer el efecto contrario, igual se interesaba más en ella. La profesora ya conocía el sentido de la justicia del joven, siempre queriendo detener y ayudar a quienes cruzan la línea. Algo que había aprendido de ella, después de todo. Pero entonces tuvo una idea.

-¿Y todo esto qué tiene que ver con que le hayas hecho una foto sin su consentimiento?- dijo. Bruce se quedó sin saber qué responder- No me parece bien que pongas una excusa tan tonta para acosar a esa chica. Si tienes alguna duda sobre su actitud, lo mejor es que hables claro con ella, y si acaso convencerla para que no haga nada que no deba hacer.

Bruce estuvo pensativo unos instantes.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo. Se volvió hacia Talia en su silla giratoria-. Hablaré con ella, descubriré si tiene algo entre manos, y en ese caso trataré de convencerla para que no haga ninguna tontería.

-Ese es mi chico- comentó Talia sonriente.

Bruce se puso de pie y abrazó a su tutora.

-¿Qué es lo que haría yo sin ti?- le dijo.

-Tonterías- respondió Talia, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

La joven miró por encima del hombro de Bruce la imagen de Selina, y entonces sonrió.

* * *

Con una sonrisa confiada, Harley mantenía un perfecto equilibrio sobre una de las puntas de la barra, y, con seguridad y decisión, dio una vuelta vertical sobre sí misma, para seguidamente hacerlo dos veces más, avanzando por la longitud del aparato gimnástico, hasta llegar a la otra punta. Luego, moviendo los brazos hacia arriba y abajo, se dirigió al otro lado de la barra alzando en el aire las dos piernas a la vez hacia los lados, y volviéndolas a juntarlas en la barra, diversas veces. Al llegar se dio la vuelta y volvió a recorrer la barra, deteniéndose para hacer el pino, dejando sus piernas en forma de T. Torció su cuerpo situando sus pies detrás de su cabeza, y se alzó poniéndose erguida. Seguidamente volvió a avanzar dando una nueva vuelta vertical sobre sí misma para finalmente dar un gran salto en el aire, descender dando un par de volteretas en el vacío y aterrizar en la pista sobre sus pies, acabando por estirar su cuerpo con los brazos hacia arriba.

Selina y los otros tres miembros del club de gimnasia, dos chicas y un chico, todos vestidos con sus respectivos atuendos de gimnastas, aplaudieron admirados ante la evolución del ejercicio de Harley, mientras la profesora Leland miraba tan seria como satisfecha.

-Muy bien, vengan todos, por favor- les llamó. El grupo se le acercó-. Ya saben que la semana que viene tenemos la exhibición de presentación. Es el momento en que deberán demostrar lo que han aprendido, y en donde veremos en qué puntos cada uno destaca y cuáles tiene que pulir. No voy a negar que algunos tienen más talento que otros- Harley dio unos suaves codazos a Selina, quien estaba a su lado, y se señaló a sí misma con una sonrisa-, pero todos han trabajado y han dado los necesarios frutos para mostrar el resultado al público. Y también les será un buen entrenamiento antes del campeonato universitario. Pero, ante todo y lo más importante, pasénselo bien. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí!- exclamaron la mayoría de los alumnos.

-Bien, y ahora, a las duchas- dijo la profesora.

El grupo se deshizo y se dirigieron al lugar indicado.

-Ey, profesora Leland- se le dirigió Harley-, ¿va a venir a la fiesta de Halloween?

-No, yo tengo mi propia fiesta con mi familia y mis amigos- respondió-. Usted sí que me imagino que irá con uno de sus disfraces del club de la comedia.

-Sí, estrenaré mi traje de arlequín- respondió Harley entusiasmada-. Si tiene éxito, lo usaré para el club.

-¿Y usted, señorita Kyle?- le preguntó a Selina, quien se había quedado al lado de Harley- ¿Se va a disfrazar?

-Sí, bueno…- titubeó la joven, no muy partidaria de dar explicaciones- Me he hecho un disfraz.

-¿Sí? ¿De qué?- preguntó la profesora curiosa.

-Pues…- dijo Selina sintiéndose en un compromiso.

-Se disfrazará de gatita- exclamó Harley-. De mujer gato, para ser más exactos. Parece que le ha influido eso que la llame "Kitty".

Selina se sintió un poco avergonzada, desviando la mirada de las dos mujeres. La profesora Leland se dio cuenta de la situación.

-No debes haber ido a muchas fiestas, y menos has formado parte de un rito social como el Halloween, ¿verdad?- le dijo.

-No, no mucho- respondió Selina, sintiéndose comprendida.

-Bueno. Si alguna vez quieres hablar con alguien sobre las cosas que te inquietan, no dudes en venir a verme- dijo la profesora-. Pero estoy segura que en la fiesta de hoy te lo pasarás bien. Verás cómo es mucho mejor que pasar el rato en tu habitación.

Selina no respondió, pero las palabras de la profesora por alguna razón le hicieron sentirse aliviada.

-Bueno, vamos a ducharnos, que tengo un poco de prisa- dijo Harley impaciente, tirando de una mano de la otra joven-. Hasta luego, profesora.

-Hasta luego- se despidió la profesora Leland con una sonrisa amable, mientras las dos chicas marchaban hacia los vestuarios.

Tras quitarse su maillot azul celeste (para decepción de Selina, solo había disponibles de ese color y de color rosa, y no negros) y su ropa interior, la joven entró desnuda en una de las duchas llevando una toalla y una botella de jabón líquido, y abrió la manivela del agua caliente. El agua cayó inmediatamente sobre el esbelto cuerpo de Selina, dándole una sensación de agradable bálsamo. Mientras se duchaba, recordó el pequeño intercambio de frases que había tenido con la coordinadora del club. No tenía muy claro que se lo fuera a pasar mejor en la fiesta que en su habitación leyendo y escuchando música, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a volverse atrás, sintiéndose comprometida. Hacía unos días le vino de sorpresa que Barbara y las otras estudiantes de la residencia le preguntaran de qué se iba a disfrazar en Halloween, dando por sentado que iba a asistir a la fiesta que celebraba la universidad en dicha fecha. Ella no había pensado en ir, como nunca lo había hecho en su época de instituto, teniendo claro que los eventos llenos de gente la aburrían y la agobiaban, además de que estaba segura que nadie la echaría de menos. Pero ese día, de repente y sin saber cómo, Selina se encontró sentada en la silla del escritorio en la habitación de Pamela, junto a esta, Barbara, Harley y Sondra, las cuales se repartían la cama y la alfombra mientras conversaban sobre sus disfraces en Halloween. En un momento dado le preguntaron a ella qué disfraz llevaría. Selina tuvo la tentación de decirles que no iba a disfrazarse y que tampoco iba a ir a la fiesta, pero le desconcertó que aquel grupo de chicas tuviera interés en lo que ella iba a hacer, y que además estuvieran seguras de que iba a asistir. En su época de instituto siempre había tenido una relación muy superficial con sus compañeras de clase, y estas, quien más quien menos, siempre habían pasado de ella, no incluyéndola en ninguno de sus grupos y no invitándola a ninguna actividad. Era algo a lo que Selina se había habituado y que encontraba normal, por lo que compartir espacio con aquellas cuatro chicas, como si estas quisieran que formara parte de su grupo, hizo que no coordinara sus pensamientos y que les siguiera la corriente sin querer. Cuando le preguntaron de qué se iba a disfrazar lo que le vino a la memoria fue aquel comentario que hizo Eddie sobre disfrazarse de los motes por los que Harley solía nombrar a cada uno, acordándose así de lo de "Kitty", y lo demás fue historia: buscar entre todas en los especiales de disfraces de las revistas de moda que habían traído las chicas, y en páginas de internet a través del ordenador de Pamela, un disfraz de gato que le gustara para hacerlo, comprar el material y liarse a coser. Aunque en principio se vio atrapada en algo en que no tenía ningún interés, y empezando por el hecho que no había cosido en su vida, durante los cinco días que estuvo compartiendo con Barbara, Pamela y Sondra la realización de sus respectivos disfraces (Harley ya hacía tiempo que tenía hecho el suyo, por lo que en cierta manera fue la profesora de las otras cuatro) se sintió cómoda compartiendo aquella experiencia con sus compañeras de residencia, e incluso llegó a participar en alguna que otra conversación, si bien sin revelar mucho sobre su vida personal. Sí, hasta entonces no había considerado la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien a quien pudiera calificar como "amiga", pero aquellas chicas le estaban haciendo replantear un poco sus convicciones.

Cerró el agua, y con la toalla se secó primero el cabello y luego todo el cuerpo. Quizá pensar en todo aquello le había hecho entretenerse más de lo habitual. Ya había oído a algunas de sus compañeras de club despedirse, y cuando salió de la ducha, envuelta en la toalla, vio que allí solo se encontraba Harley, quien, desnuda, dándole la espalda y con los brazos en jarras, se encontraba contemplándose en el espejo de uno de los lavabos, a cierta distancia para verse de cuerpo entero. La chica notó su presencia.

-Ey, Kitty, ¿tú crees que a Jota le gustarán mis pechos?- le preguntó mientras se sopesaba los senos con las manos, con una expresión que denotaba cierta seriedad.

Aquella pregunta sorprendió un poco a Selina, sin saber qué responderle.

-¿Y crees que será de esos a quienes les gustan las chicas sin pelos aquí abajo?- siguió preguntando Harley sin apartar la vista del espejo, mientras se cubría el vello púbico con las manos.

La joven rubia dio media vuelta y miró al espejo por encima de su hombro, con el torso un poco girado, volviendo a poner las manos sobre sus caderas y separando un poco las piernas.

-Hay quien me ha dicho que tengo un culito mono, ¿pero será suficiente para él?- dijo, ahora como pensando en voz alta.

-Pero… Bueno- exclamó Selina-, ¿desde cuándo tú y Jota tenéis una relación tan estrecha?

-Oh, no - respondió Harley con una sonrisa de apuro, girándose hacia ella-. Pero en un momento no muy lejano intimaremos y eso, y me preguntaba si cuando llegue dicho momento le causaré buena impresión.

-Ya- dijo Selina alzando una ceja. "Toda una romántica", pensó-. Pero eres tú la que estudia psiquiatría- se le ocurrió decir-. En cuestión de gustos por cuerpos femeninos, ¿a qué clase crees que pertenecería Jota?

-Buena pregunta- dijo Harley poniéndose pensativa-. La verdad es que Jota en cualquier tema es bastante imprevisible e inclasificable, y no creo que esta sea la excepción.

Selina dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. En cierto modo aquella joven le recordaba a Maggie, su hermana pequeña. Se dirigió a las taquillas, seguida por Harley.

-Sí, ya lo sé, si Jota me quiere, le gustará mi cuerpo tal como es, porque es el mío- decía esta última mientras ambas empezaban a vestirse-. Pero, ¿qué quieres? Son cosas que le preocupan a cualquier chica.

Selina tuvo sus dudas sobre esa afirmación. O al menos no le pareció que cualquier chica se preocuparía tan pronto. Ella no lo haría.

-¿Quieres decir con esto que tú y Jota ya estáis saliendo de verdad, ya sois pareja?- le preguntó mientras se ponía sus pantalones negros.

-No, todavía no, pero falta poco- respondió Harley sonriendo con entusiasmo, mientras pasaba los brazos por las mangas de su suéter rojo decorado con rombos negros-. Tenías razón con lo de volver a ser la Harley seria y formal. Jota se ha vuelto más interesado en mí, y me parece que esta noche de Halloween vamos a dar el paso definitivo- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Vaya, me alegro- comentó Selina.

Tras vestirse ambas se peinaron, cada una delante de un espejo, y Selina vio de reojo cómo Harley se ponía sus gafas.

-¿No es un poco pesado tener que ir alternando las lentillas y las gafas?- le peguntó- ¿No sería mejor que llevaras siempre las lentillas y fuera problemas?

-No, si a Jota le gusto con gafas, yo no tengo inconveniente en ponérmelas- le respondió su compañera con una expresión seria. Se miró al espejo satisfecha-. Bien, ¿nos vamos?

A Selina le chocó la facilidad de aquella chica para cambiar de modo de ser. Se preguntó cuál era en realidad la verdadera Harley: la alegre y pizpireta, o la seria y formal.

-¿Y tú cómo lo llevas con Bats, digo, con Bruce?- le preguntó su compañera mientras cerraban sus respectivas taquillas y cogían sus bolsas de deporte.

-Pues bien- respondió Selina sin entusiasmo-. Nos vemos de vez en cuando y hablamos.

-¿Pero no habéis hecho ningún progreso en vuestra relación?- le preguntó Harley mientras se dirigían a la salida.

-¿Qué progreso tenemos que hacer? Si ya estamos bien como compañeros de residencia. Además, el tampoco parece que tenga mucho interés en que seamos algo más.

-Menudo par…- murmuró Harley.

Poco después, las dos jóvenes salían del polideportivo, y a la puerta de este se encontraron con dos chicas rubias que parecían esperarlas.

-Eh, Harley, ya era hora- exclamó una de ellas nada más verlas-. Has tardado mucho.

-Sí, lo siento- se disculpó la mencionada-. Nos hemos entretenido hablando.

-Bueno, no pasa nada- dijo la otra chica rubia, más baja que la primera-. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para avanzar en el trabajo antes de la fiesta.

-Mira, Selina, os presentaré- dijo Harley-. Estas son las compañeras de facultad con las que hago el trabajo del curso. Esta de aquí es Jessica Duchamp- indicó refiriéndose a la más alta.

-Me parece que ya nos conocemos, ¿verdad?- dijo la mencionada mientras se daba la mano con Selina-. Eres Selina Kyle. Nos presentaron en casa del profesor Crane.

-Sí, es cierto- respondió la otra.

-Bien, y esta es Alice Pleasance- presentó Selina a la otra chica.

-Hola- dijo Alice mientras estrechaban sus manos-. También nos conocemos, aunque solo de vista. Si no me equivoco, estamos juntas en la clase del profesor Tetch.

-Es verdad- dijo Selina, sin ocurrírsele nada más que decir.

-Ahora que nos han presentado, espero que nos veamos en clase- dijo Alice sonriente.

-Sí, estaría bien.

Selina contempló al trío de rubias, y se preguntó si sería casualidad que las tres tuvieran los cabellos del mismo color. Aunque no exactamente, pues Jessica tenía el pelo ligeramente más oscuro que el de las otras dos, y ya se había dado cuenta hacía tiempo (cosa que había podido confirmar en las duchas) que el rubio de Harley era teñido. ¿Se habría cambiado el cabello de color para estar a tono con Alice y Jessica?

A todo esto, oyó que la llamaban:

-Eh, Selina.

Las cuatro jóvenes dirigieron la vista hacia donde venía aquella llamada, y vieron que llegaba junto a ellas Bruce Wayne. A Selina ciertamente le resultó tan curioso como extraño ver a Bruce fuera del horario nocturno y a nivel del suelo, pero era una idea que no le resultó en absoluto molesta, al contrario.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?- saludó el recién llegado- Hola, Harley.

-Hola- respondió-. Vaya, Selina, no me habías dicho que habías quedado con tu chico- se dirigió a la joven, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Alice anonadada- No me digas que sales con nuestro afamado capitán del equipo de fútbol. Qué sorpresa.

-Y qué envidia- dijo Jessica entornando los ojos.

-No, no- se apresuró a contestar Selina-. Bruce y yo solo somos amigos, nada más.

-Bueno, al menos ya no sois solo compañeros de residencia- dijo Harley sin dejar su sonrisa-. Venga, chicas, dejemos a la parejita, que no tienen muchas oportunidades de estar juntos. Además, tenemos que empezar a dar caña a nuestro trabajo.

-Sí, tienes razón- confirmó Jessica-. Que se pasa el tiempo volando, y luego no quisiera llegar tarde a la fiesta de Halloween.

Después de despedirse y mientras las otras dos chicas se marchaban, Harley se adelantó hasta Selina y le susurró al oído: "No desaproveches la oportunidad". Luego se separó de ella y, mientras marchaba hacia sus compañeras, dijo:

-Suerte.

Bruce y Selina se quedaron ahí de pie, ante las puerta del polideportivo, mirando hacia la dirección en que habían marchado las tres chicas.

-Esto…- dijo por fin Selina girándose hacia él- No es muy habitual que nos encontremos a esta hora.

-No, tienes razón. Es que ahora tenía un poco de tiempo libre, y he pensado que, ya que salías de tu entrenamiento, podríamos…

-¿Sí?

-Ir a la cafetería a tomar algo. Si no tienes algo más importante que hacer, claro.

Selina estuvo pensativa unos instantes, y entonces sonrió.

-Bueno, vale.

La cafetería de la universidad de Gotham tenía un par de plantas y era bastante amplia, donde a esa hora se encontraba una buena cantidad de alumnos, ya fuera en parejas o en grupos. Bruce y Selina se sentaron en una de las mesas, cara a cara. Después de que el camarero tomó nota de sus pedidos (él un café solo, ella un granizado de limón), ambos estuvieron un pequeño rato sin decirse nada, sin atreverse a que sus miradas coincidieran.

-¿Ya has terminado tu disfraz?- preguntó Bruce.

-Sí, lo terminé ayer por la noche- respondió Selina-. Las chicas dicen que me ha quedado muy bien, aunque a mí no me lo parece mucho. Me ha salido todo lleno de costurones. Aunque quizá eso le da un aire tétrico, que esa era mi idea.

-Me encantará verte con él- dijo Bruce contento.

Selina empezaba a sentir una agradable sensación de comodidad estando ahí, en un lugar normal con él y oyéndole hablar, lo que la motivó para continuar la conversación.

-A mí también me gustará verte con el tuyo- dijo-. Aunque eso de que hayas encargado que te lo hagan me parece que es hacer trampa.

-¿Sí? ¿Tú crees?

En ese momento les traían lo que habían pedido.

-Pero bueno, un disfraz de hombre murciélago, sea lo que sea eso, también es cierto que es mejor que lo hagan unos profesionales- siguió hablando Selina-. Aunque me sorprende que tú también te hayas dejado influir por el seudónimo que te ha puesto Harley.

Bruce se sentía bien compartiendo aquellos momentos con Selina, pero se acordó que no se había encontrado con ella para hablar de trivialidades, sino sobre algo más serio.

-Por cierto- dijo-, ¿cómo llevas eso que ocurrió el otro día? Lo del cascabel.

Aquel cambio de tema le vino de sorpresa a Selina, y más sobre algo que no le apetecía hablar.

-No sé- respondió fríamente-. ¿Qué importa como lo lleve?- le miró seria- ¿Has hablado con Croc, como me habías dicho que harías?

-Sí, he hablado con él.

-¿Y qué?

-Como ya sabes, no es una persona que atienda mucho a las razones.

-O sea, que no te ha devuelto el cascabel.

-No, no lo ha hecho.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, en el que ambos ya tenían el rostro serio. La comodidad que habían sentido estando el uno con el otro había desaparecido, sustituyéndola la tensión.

-¿Tienes intención de recuperarlo por tu cuenta?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¿Me harás el favor de no intentar hacer nada?- dijo Bruce con un tono de imposición- Siento decirte que tú no puedes hacer nada contra alguien como Croc. Además de muy poco amante del diálogo, es un gran experto en lucha libre y muy violento.

Selina chupó ruidosamente por la pajita de su granizado, absorbiendo los últimos restos del líquido de limón.

-Yo no voy a intentar nada- dijo-. Voy a hacerlo. Y tranquilo, yo suelo ser muy sutil en estas cuestiones- agarró su bolsa de deporte, y se puso de pie-. Y ahora me voy, que recuerdo que tengo cosas que hacer.

Molesta, Selina se dirigió a la salida de la cafetería. Bruce no reaccionó hasta al cabo de unos segundos.

-Eh, espera- exclamó.

Se levantó y la siguió, alcanzándola cuando ambos ya estaban fuera del edificio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que eres sutil en estas cuestiones?- le preguntó Bruce intrigado- ¿Qué cuestiones?

-Pregúntale a tu amiguita la profesora Al Ghul- exclamó Selina, y continuó su camino con paso rápido.

Bruce se quedó ahí, extrañado y desconcertado, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

* * *

Vestido con el traje morado que solía usar en sus actuaciones del club de la comedia, Jota terminó de maquillarse ante el espejo del tocador que tenía en su habitación. Con su peluca verde, el rostro blanco y los labios pintados de rojo, formó una sonrisa que denotaba su agrado con el resultado. Seguidamente se puso de pie y se contempló en el espejo, apuntando con una mano a su imagen, con el índice y el pulgar formando una uve, mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Toc, toc, Pastelito- oyó a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta-. Saluda a la nueva y mejorada Harley Quinzel.

Jota contempló fascinado a Harley, quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta abierta sonriéndole y vistiendo un disfraz de arlequín de colores negro y rojo, con el rostro maquillado de blanco y los labios pintados de negro, un antifaz del mismo color, una mano sobre la cadera y la otra alzada llevando su pistola con un tapón en el cañón.

-Guau, impresionante- exclamó Jota-. Estás genial.

-Gracias- respondió Harley sin dejar la sonrisa-. Eres el primero que me ve con el disfraz, y si he pasado la prueba de tu ojo crítico, ya estoy lista para mostrarme ante los demás.

-Todo un honor verte el primero- dijo Jota devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Aunque si hemos de ser quisquillosos, no es muy normal un traje de arlequín rojinegro, y no veo la relación entre un arlequín y la pistola que llevas. ¿No estaría mejor un pequeño cetro con una cara sonriente?

-Bueno, ya sabes que son mis colores favoritos- respondió Harley poniendo carita de puchero-. Y he pensado que la pistola le daría un toque más surrealista.

-Bien, en cualquier caso estás fantástica- dijo Jota-. ¿Vamos a encontrarnos con los demás?

-Vamos- contestó Harley volviendo a sonreír.

La muchacha se sintió feliz. Había conseguido impresionar a Jota, en un primer paso para hacer que aquella noche fuera la noche de ambos. Porque estaba segura que en aquella fiesta de Halloween no se le escaparía el chico del que estaba enamorada. El sentirse bien el uno con el otro, compartiendo la situación y el ambiente de fiesta entre tétrico y romántico, del gusto de los dos, acabaría por aflorar los sentimientos y el primer beso entre ambos, y no pasaría de medianoche que Jota se le declarara.

-Hey, no te pongas las manos en las mejillas, que te vas a estropear el maquillaje- oyó exclamar en un tono divertido a Jota.

Harley abrió los ojos súbitamente, como despertando de un sueño. Apartó las palmas de su cara, sobre la que estuvo a punto de posarlas. Se sintió afortunada de que el maquillaje que llevaba impedía ver que se había sonrojado.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo sonriendo tímidamente, mientras ambos avanzaban por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, allí se encontraron con unos cuantos del resto de estudiantes de la residencia: Barbara, Harvey, Preston, Sondra y Victor, cada uno con su respectivo disfraz.

-Saludos a todos- exclamó Jota festivamente-. Se presentan ante ustedes el mejor payaso del mundo, el Jóker, y su pizpireta ayudante, Harley la arlequín. Un aplauso, por favor.

Cada uno de los presentes decidió que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente, y todos se pusieron a aplaudir.

-Gracias, gracias- dijo Jota haciendo reverencias.

-Ya que estamos en Halloween, supongo que el Jóker ahora será un payaso diabólico, el comodín del mal- le comentó Preston.

-Quizá sí- dijo Jota mostrando una sonrisa inquietante-. No os sorprendáis si algo extraño pasa esta noche, en lo que el Jóker tenga que ver- entonces se fijó en los disfraces de Preston y Sondra, que consistían ambos en un jersey y unos pantalones de color castaño oscuro, ambos con el rostro maquillado del mismo color-. Sois muñecos de barro, supongo.

-Premio- respondió Preston-. Ya que la afición de los dos son las figuras de arcilla, no hemos querido ser menos en cuestión de disfraces.

-Uhm, me estáis tentando a hacer un chiste escatológico…- comentó pensativo Jota.

-No lo hagas- ordenó Sondra-. Ya me lo han dicho y no quiero volver a oírlo.

-Vale, vale- dijo Jota alzando las manos abiertas a la altura de los hombros.

-Caramba, Harley, estás irreconocible- dijo Pamela adelantándose hasta ella, cogiéndola de las manos-. Si no fuera por tu sonrisa, no sabría que eres tú. Te queda muy bien.

-Gracias, Pamela- respondió Harley contenta por su aprobación-. Tú también estás estupenda como señora de las plantas.

-¿A qué sí?- dijo Pamela sonriendo seductoramente, poniendo una mano en su nuca y la otra en una cadera.

La joven vestía una especie de bañador sin tirantes, de color verde oscuro y formado por pequeñas hojas, las cuales también formaban una diadema, un collar y unas pulseras, mientras llevaba unos guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos, unas medias verde claro y unos zapatos de tacón alto también verdes.

-A mí más bien me parece una eco-terrorista- oyó a su espalda.

-¡Cállate, Harvey!- exclamó frunciendo el ceño y girándose hacia el joven- ¿Y tú de qué se supone que vas? ¿O es que te has olvidado del disfraz y te has puesto lo primero que tenías a mano?

-Voy de fiscal del distrito- respondió el otro, llevando un traje oscuro de chaqueta y corbata.

-¿Fiscal del distrito? -Pamela cruzó los brazos y sonrió maliciosamente- Me parece que lo que tenías que haber hecho en dividirte el traje en dos mitades de diferente color, una clara y otra oscura, a juego con tu cara.

-¿Y sabes lo que tenías que haber hecho tú?- exclamó Harvey-. Teñirte el cabello de verde, porque ahora en contraste con el disfraz, tu melena roja está más chillona que nunca.

-¿Sabes lo que te digo…?

-Vamos, vamos, haya paz- dijo Barbara situándose entre los dos-. No nos iréis a fastidiar la fiesta con vuestras disputas, ¿verdad?

-Ey, Barbara, bonito disfraz- intervino Jota-. Aunque creía que era Bruce quien se disfrazaría de hombre murciélago.

-Bueno, los dos somos seguidores de hacer cumplir la justicia, por lo que es normal que vayamos más o menos iguales- dijo sonriendo y cogiendo las puntas de la capa oscura que llevaba a la espalda, accesorio de un disfraz de colores negro y azul marino, formado por suéter, pantalones, cinturón, guantes y botas, una capucha que cubría la mitad de arriba de su rostro a excepción de los ojos y con una oreja puntiaguda de murciélago a cada lado de la cabeza, y un emblema sobre el pecho que recordaba a la silueta de dicho animal con las alas extendidas. No llevaba las gafas y su cabello largo y suelto sobresalía por debajo de la capucha-. Podemos decir que yo voy de chica murciélago.

A todo esto, Victor, llevando sus gafas oscuras, y disfrazado con un traje de color metálico que recordaba al de un astronauta, casco incluido, consultó su reloj.

-¿Y si marchamos ya a la universidad?- dijo con un poco de impaciencia- Seguramente Nora ya ha llegado, y no quisiera hacerla esperar.

El resto del grupo estuvo de acuerdo y se dirigieron a la salida de la residencia.

-¿Y Eddie y Selina?- preguntó Harley acordándose de ellos- ¿No vienen con nosotros?

-No, Eddie ya ha ido antes- respondió Barbara-. Tiene que prepararse, que es el presentador del evento, y Selina dice que irá más tarde, que tenía una cosa que hacer.

* * *

-¿Cómo se presenta el Halloween de este año, Bullock?

El guardia de seguridad, un hombre maduro alto y corpulento, de mirada fría y que vestía su uniforme de manera bastante desmañada, miró con poco entusiasmo al administrador de la residencia de estudiantes.

-Si quiere que le diga la verdad, señor Gordon, nunca me ha gustado esta fiesta- respondió volviendo a dirigir la vista a aquella enorme sala donde se encontraban, decorada con motivos tétricos, a la cual iban llegando los alumnos con sus disfraces-. En el tiempo que llevo aquí de guardia de seguridad, cada año siempre ha tenido que suceder algo extraño. Y me temo que este no será la excepción.

-Ya será menos- dijo su interlocutor-. ¿Ahora me va a decir que tendremos algún fenómeno paranormal, con la aparición de fantasmas, acorde con la celebración?

-No sé si tanto, pero alguna trastada de los alumnos seguro que sí tendremos que comernos.

-Bueno, pero contando con la ayuda de Bruce Wayne estoy seguro que no pasará nada. Le puedo asegurar que ese muchacho vale su peso en oro cuando se trata de mantener a raya a quienes arman jarana. Tenemos suerte que quiera echarle una mano.

-Sí, mucha suerte- dijo Bullock, sin que aquellos comentarios le quitaran su actitud pesimista.

-Mire, ahí está- indicó el señor Gordon-. Eh, Bruce.

El joven, que pasaba a poca distancia de ellos, al ver que le llamaban, cambió de dirección.

-¿Cómo va todo, muchacho?- le preguntó el coordinador una vez llegó junto a los dos hombres.

-De momento sin novedad- respondió Bruce-, aunque no las tengo todas conmigo.

-Sí, es lo que yo digo- murmuró Bullock.

-¿Y eso?- le preguntó el señor Gordon a Bruce.

-No puedo decir nada en concreto- respondió mirando a su alrededor-. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

"En especial con cierta chica…", pensó.

-Hola, Bruce.

El trío vio llegar al profesor Crane junto a la profesora Al Ghul, siendo esta última la que había saludado. El primero llevaba su disfraz de espantapájaros, si bien con la máscara subida hasta la frente, mientras que la profesora vestía un traje de una sola pieza escotado y ajustado, de color negro y con guantes y botas. Bruce se quedó prendado ante la imagen seductora de esta última, a la que el flequillo de su cabello moreno y largo le cubría el ojo derecho.

-¿Vas vigilando bien?- le preguntó la profesora- Espero que el señor Bullock no tenga ninguna queja de ti.

-Por favor, Talia, no me hables como si fuera un niño- dijo Bruce un poco molesto-. Me sorprende que dudes de mi capacidad para controlar la situación.

-Vale, perdona, perdona, ya sé que eres muy responsable- dijo la profesora sonriendo-. Y hablando de todo, te queda muy bien el disfraz. Todo un hombre murciélago.

-Gracias- dijo mirándose el atuendo que llevaba, más o menos la versión masculina del que vestía Barbara, aunque él no llevaba puesta la capucha-. Por cierto, si no te importa, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Tras disculparse, Bruce y Talia se separaron del grupo, situándose cerca de una de las mesas donde estaba la comida y la bebida.

-Vaya, Bruce, parece qué es algo serio- dijo Talia un tanto sorprendida-. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Quisiera consultarte algo. Se trata de Selina Kyle.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Sí, ¿qué sucede conmigo?

Sin haberse dado cuenta, ambos vieron que una chica vestida con un sensual mono negro y una capucha que le cubría el rostro a excepción de los ojos y la boca, con unas protuberancias parecidas a unas orejas de gato a ambos lados de la cabeza, y algunos costurones cruzando en diferentes direcciones el disfraz, se había plantado al lado de ellos.

-Selina, ¿eres tú?- preguntó Bruce temiendo equivocarse.

-Sí, soy yo- confirmó la recién llegada-. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Me queda bien?

La muchacha se dio la vuelta, para que la vieran en todo su esplendor.

-Sí, muy bien- respondió Bruce sin salir de su asombro-. Eres una mujer gato muy sexy.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Selina sin tenerlo del todo claro- Ya te dije que estos costurones afean un poco.

-No, no, al contrario. Te dan un toque, digamos, burtoniano.

-¿Burtoniano?

-Sí, al estilo del director Tim Burton.

Aquella definición desconcertó un poco a Selina, pero la aceptó como positiva.

-¿Este es tu disfraz de hombre murciélago? Tampoco está nada mal.

Bruce se puso la capucha.

-Estás muy imponente y misterioso- dijo Selina-. Desde luego que te va a servir para disuadir a los que armen jaleo en la fiesta.

-Sí, de hecho esa es la idea- dijo Bruce poniéndose serio.

Selina también se puso seria, y ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos pocos segundos. De repente oyeron un carraspeo que les distrajo.

-Buenas noches, señorita Kyle- le saludó Talia.

-Buenas noches, profesora.

-Bruce, ¿no tenías que ayudar al señor Bullock en la vigilancia de la fiesta?- le dijo Talia.

-Sí, perdonad.

Y el muchacho marchó, dejando a las dos féminas solas. Permanecieron un pequeño rato sin decirse nada, pudiéndose cortar la tensión que había entre ambas con un cuchillo.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda del otro día, cuando Bane y Croc nos molestaron- se le ocurrió decir a Selina.

-No hay de qué- contestó Talia fríamente-. Me han dicho que Croc te quitó algo muy preciado para ti, y que pretendes devolverle la jugarreta.

Selina no respondió, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

-¿Ya te acuerdas que tengo el material para hacer que te expulsen de la universidad si te pasas de lista?- dijo Talia.

-Sí, me acuerdo.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

Las dos volvieron a mirarse desafiantes, pero volvieron a ser interrumpidas por una nueva voz:

-¿Selina? Eres Selina, ¿verdad?

Vieron que ahora el recién llegado era Eddie, quien vestía un llamativo traje de pantalones y chaqueta verdes, sombrero bajo y corbata, ambas piezas con un signo de interrogación dibujado, además de un pequeño antifaz negro, sin sus lentes, y llevando en una mano un bastón cuya empuñadura también tenía forma de interrogación. Iba acompañado de Bertha Echo y Jennifer Query, cada una a un lado de él, las dos llevando un traje de mallas también de color verde y con un gran signo de interrogación en el pecho, además de un antifaz cada una.

-Estás estupenda- dijo el joven-. Harley lo acertó plenamente al llamarte "Kitty", ¿no estáis de acuerdo, chicas?

-Totalmente, Acertijo- comentó Bertha sonriendo al igual que Jennifer-. Y la profesora Al Ghul tampoco está mal, con su traje negro ajustado.

-Sí, aunque curiosamente tiene cierto parecido con el disfraz de Kitty- dijo Jennifer pensativa-. ¿Será casualidad? ¿O es que las dos habrán querido impresionar a la misma persona?

-Interesante enigma- reflexionó Bertha.

Al escuchar aquellos comentarios, Selina y Talia se contemplaron mutuamente, centrándose en la ropa que vestía la otra, dándose cuenta que tenían razón que sus disfraces se parecían.

-¿Y usted y sus compañeras de que van disfrazados, señor Nigma?- preguntó Talia un tanto molesta.

-Bien, ya sabe que me han elegido como maestro de ceremonias de la fiesta- dijo Eddie con su sonrisa dominante-, y a las señoritas Echo y Query como mis asistentes. Así que pensé que debíamos llevar unos trajes elegantes, pero sin descartar el apodo de "Acertijo" que me ha dado Harley. Y hemos pensado que un contador de acertijos y sus ayudantes irían de esta guisa.

-Muy ingenioso- dio Talia.

Selina pensó que se había puesto de moda, eso de disfrazarse de los apodos dados por Harley.

-Pero no nos quedemos aquí- dijo Eddie-. ¿Por qué no vamos con el profesor Crane y los demás?

El quinteto se dirigió a donde estaba el mencionado, quien se encontraba charlando con el señor Gordon y unas recién llegadas Alice Pleasance y Jessica Duchamp, la primera llevando un vestido azul de falda larga de cierto estilo infantil y de época, con un delantal blanco, mientras que la segunda no parecía que fuera disfrazada, llevando un traje normal de calle.

-Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta- dijo Talia-. No sé si ya os conocéis todos. Esta de aquí es Selina Kyle…

-Caray, Selina, no te había reconocido- dijo Alice sorprendida.

-¿Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?- preguntó la otra chica, señalando su vestido.

-Efectivamente- respondió Alice contenta de que se hubiera dado cuenta de qué iba disfrazada.

Selina se fijó entonces en el atuendo de Jessica, pero no supo ubicarlo.

-Tranquila, no voy disfrazada de nada- dijo la joven-. Yo paso de estas cosas.

-Hola- se le dirigió Eddie-. Tú eres Jessica Duchamp. Nos vimos por primera vez en casa del profesor Crane. Soy Eddie Nigma, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí, es verdad, encantada de volverte a ver- dijo Jessica con cierto compromiso, pues no había reconocido a Eddie, debido a la indumentaria que llevaba. Pero formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro serio-. Según el programa de la fiesta, tú eres el presentador.

-Sí, me han elegido porque dicen que tengo el necesario carisma para un cargo tan importante- dijo Eddie con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Bertha y Jennifer se miraron la una a la otra entrecerrando los ojos-, y no iba a privar a los asistentes a la fiesta de admirar mis talentos.

-No, claro- dijo Jessica mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa divertida, lo que sorprendió a Alice y al profesor Crane.

-Aún me falta un pequeño rato para empezar la presentación- dijo Eddie consultando su reloj-. ¿Te apetece acompañarme a tomar algo?

-Ya te acompaño yo- dijo una voz femenina con un cierto tono serio.

Todos vieron que la que había hablado era una chica enmascarada y encapuchada vestida con un traje que recordaba a un murciélago en forma humana. Junto a ella, un grupo de jóvenes con sus respectivos disfraces, más o menos reconocibles por el resto de los presentes.

-¿Barbara?- exclamó Eddie reconociendo su voz.

-Vaya, ¿es tu novia?- preguntó Jessica un poco decepcionada.

-No, no es mi novia- respondió Eddie frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Verdad que no eres mi novia?- se dirigió a Barbara.

-Pues…No, no lo soy, pero…- dijo Barbara algo confusa.

-Pues eso- la cortó Eddie-. Si quieres vigilar a alguien te vas con Bane. ¿No decías que está a tu cargo?

-Tal vez lo haga- dijo Barbara cruzando los brazos.

-Bien. ¿Me acompañas entonces, Jessica?- le preguntó a la mencionada cambiando a un tono amable.

-De acuerdo- le respondió, y ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de la comida.

-Me parece que nos han cambiado a Eddie- dijo Jennifer mientras ella y Bertha, un tanto sorprendidas, veían a la pareja marchar.

-Debe ser cosa del disfraz- concluyó su compañera.

-Jopé, Barbara, no te entiendo- le dijo Sondra-. Tanto tiempo despreciando a Eddie, y ahora que te ha dejado en paz y se interesa por otra chica, ¿ahora nos sales con que estás celosa?

-Yo… No estoy celosa, solo es que…- trató de explicarse la joven, pero sintiendo más confusión que otra cosa- Me voy a ver qué hace Bane.

Y Barbara se marchó con paso rápido.

-Al final resultará que sí que le quiere subconscientemente- comentó Pamela-. Por cierto, Selina, ¿ya estás aquí? ¿Cómo es que has llegado antes que nosotros?

-Sí, bueno, es que...

-Hola, señora de las plantas- oyó Pamela que le decían.

La pelirroja sonrió al ver a su lado a Jason, con quien inmediatamente se besó.

-Hola, señor científico loco- respondió ella al ver su disfraz, donde destacaban la bata blanca y su peluca de cabellos revueltos.

-Hola, Hiedra Venenosa- oyó entonces la joven.

Molesta, se giró y ahí vio al lado de Harvey a Peyton Riley, sonriente y vestida con un sensual vestido de noche de color rojo, llevando en su mano a Scarface.

-Qué buena pareja formáis, vosotros dos- habló entonces el muñeco-. El científico demente y su creación, la mujer planta.

-Oh, vaya, si es la que será nuestra oponente en las elecciones- dijo Jason con cierto tono sarcástico-. ¿Vas vestida así para poder captar votos?

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?- exclamó Peyton sin intervención de la marioneta.

Mientras los dos iniciaban una discusión, Harvey y Pamela se quedaron mirando, el uno al lado del otro, no sin resignación.

-Oye, Pam, ¿de verdad hacemos tanto el ridículo cuando discutimos?- preguntó Harvey.

-Eso parece- respondió Pamela.

-¿Te vienes a comer algo?

-Vale.

El resto del grupo les siguieron, mientras Jason y Peyton continuaban intercambiando ofensas.

A todo esto, la sala de fiestas iba llenándose de alumnos y profesores, la gran mayoría disfrazados. Finalmente la fiesta empezó.

-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la fiesta de Halloween de la universidad de Gotham- dijo Eddie subido en el escenario a través de un micrófono, arropado por Bertha y Jennifer, mientras la multitud le escuchaba-. Os deseamos que os divirtáis, y para empezar, a bailar se ha dicho.

En los altavoces empezó a sonar una música de baile rápido, la que aprovecharon muchas parejas para situarse en la pista y empezar a moverse al ritmo de la melodía.

-Harley, ¿vienes a bailar?- la invitó Jota teniéndole una mano.

-Será un placer- le respondió la joven encantada, y los dos marcharon de la mano a la pista de baile.

-Sí que se ve feliz a Harley- comentó Harvey a Pamela-. Y Jota está cada vez más amable con ella. Me lo estoy viendo venir…

-Sí, me temo que a partir de mañana Preston y yo ya no seremos la única pareja de Mansión Arkham- dijo Sondra divertida-. Ven, Preston, vamos a bailar.

-Por cierto, profesor Crane- le dijo Alice-, ¿sabe si el señor Tetch vendrá a la fiesta?

-No, me dijo que no le gustaban mucho las fiestas, y que prefería quedarse en la residencia de profesores- le explicó.

-Vaya, qué lástima…- murmuró Alice-. Bueno, ¿quiere bailar conmigo?

-De acuerdo.

-Pero me hará el favor de quitarse esa máscara tan aterradora, ¿vale?

Mientras Harvey y Jota, Peyton y Sondra, Alice y el profesor Crane, así como Victor y Nora, con la que ya se había encontrado, salían a la pista, Harvey y Pamela se habían quedado el uno al lado del otro, contemplando el espectáculo.

-Me parece que nuestras respectivas parejas aún tardarán en acabar de intercambiarse insultos- dijo Harvey-. ¿Quieres que bailemos juntos mientras tanto?

-Bueno, si no hay nada mejor que hacer…- respondió Pamela halando con la misma parsimonia resignada que él, y también se dirigieron juntos a la pista.

La fiesta continuó durante varias horas más, entre bailes, comida, bebida y conversaciones, con gran diversión para todos. Finalmente llegó el último baile antes de medianoche, uno lento, antes de la elección del rey y la reina de la fiesta. Entre las parejas que bailaban se encontraban Harley y Jota, ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, él con sus manos en las caderas de la joven.

-Esta noche ha sido estupenda- dijo él-. Me ha encantado compartirla contigo.

-Y a mí contigo- respondió Harley melosa.

-Lástima que ya vaya a terminar y mañana tengamos que volver a nuestra rutina diaria- dijo Jota resignado.

-Bueno, no podemos decir que mañana vaya a resultar todo igual…- susurró Harley.

La balada que sonaba terminó, seguido de los aplausos de todos.

-Muy bien, y ahora lo que todo el mundo estaba esperando- dijo Eddie desde el escenario-. Vamos a ver a qué pareja ha elegido nuestro jurado como reyes del baile. Señorita Query…

Jennifer le entregó un sobre cerrado, el cual abrió y leyó para sí lo que había escrito.

-Bien, no podía estar más de acuerdo- dijo al micrófono-. Harley Quinzel y Jota.

Todo el mundo aplaudió a la pareja elegida, los cuales, ella con gran emoción, él contento, subieron al escenario. Bertha y Jennifer les colocaron una banda y una diadema brillante a cada uno, mientras los aplausos no dejaban de oírse. También entregaron a Harley un gran ramo de flores, quien tuvo que pasarle su falsa pistola a Jota para poder cogerlo.

-¿Unas palabras de la feliz pareja?- pidió Eddie, y les pasó el micrófono.

-Muchas gracias- dijo con el aparato en la mano y cerca de sus labios-. Estamos muy agradecidos que nos hayan elegido, y estad seguros que haremos todo lo posible para que el año que viene seamos también la pareja favorita de la fiesta.

Los presentes volvieron a estallar en un aplauso.

-¿Ni siquiera al elegirle como rey de una fiesta vamos a saber cuál es el verdadero nombre de Jota?- dijo Pamela con los ojos entornados, desde donde ella y los demás veían la coronación.

-No sé si esto de tener novio le va a probar a Harley- dijo Sondra -. Creo que a partir de ahora la veremos más tontita que nunca.

-Bueno, eso es bueno- respondió Peyton-. Cuanto más tontita esté, más feliz significa que se encuentra. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

-Sí- respondió su novia sonriéndole.

Momentos después Harley y Jota llegaban junto al grupo, ella visiblemente emocionada.

-Felicidades, Harley, te lo merecías- le dijo Pamela.

-Gracias- respondió la joven.

-Bueno, felicidades a ti también, Jota.

-No hay de qué. Buff, qué agobio- dijo visiblemente incómodo con la situación-. Creo que saldré afuera a tomar el aire. ¿Me acompañas, Harley?

La joven se sintió nerviosa. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Ahora estarían en un momento romántico, a la luz de la Luna, los dos solos. Todos los elementos para que por fin confesaran sus sentimientos.

-Voy- dijo decidida.

Los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a marchar hacia la salida, pero, de repente, Jota vio ante sí una figura femenina que reconoció inmediatamente.

-Mercy, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó.

Harley, desconcertada, como todos los demás, vio como Jota se adelantaba y se abrazaba a la recién llegada.

-Hola, Jack. Ya ves, al final me ha dado tiempo a venir a la fiesta, lástima que tan tarde- respondió esta sonriente mientras se separaban-. Guau, tu disfraz de Jóker sigue siendo imponente. ¿Y qué es esa diadema que llevas en la frente?

-Jota -dijo Harley tratando de no dejarse llevar por sus primeras impresiones-, ¿no nos presentas a tu hermana?

-No, tonta, no es mi hermana- respondió Jota resultándole graciosa dicha ocurrencia-. Es Mercy Graves, mi prometida. Es de Metrópolis, como yo, y hoy estaba en Gotham por asuntos de trabajo. Pero desgraciadamente no habíamos podido vernos hasta ahora por cuestión de horarios. Mira, Mercy, estos son mis compañeros de residencia. Y esta de aquí es Harley, la chica que me ayuda en el club de la comedia.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Mercy.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el grupo de Pamela y los demás, durante el cual todos miraron a Harley.

-Oh, vaya- dijo Victor de repente-. ¿Así que resulta que se llama Jack?- le preguntó a Mercy.

-Sí, Jack Napier- respondió la joven extrañada- ¿No lo sabíais? Ey, cariño, no me digas que sigues haciendo la broma esa de no recordar cómo te llamas.

-¿Prometida?- dijo entonces Harley con la vista en el suelo- ¿Prometida de qué?

-Para casarnos, claro- respondió Jota ante la obviedad de la pregunta-. Cuando acabemos nuestros estudios tenemos intención de hacerlo.

-Tú… Por qué… No me dijiste nunca nada…- pudo hablar Harley.

-Pues no sé, no es que fuera un secreto- respondió Jota encogiéndose de hombros-. Después de todo, tampoco se lo he contado a los demás compañeros de la residencia. ¿Te ocurre algo, Harley?- le preguntó preocupado ante su actitud- ¿Por qué tan seria?

La mirada de Harley pasó del suelo al rostro de Jota. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y una insoportable indignación que le oprimía todo el cuerpo. Se quitó con rapidez la diadema que llevaba, lo que hizo que se le saliera la capucha de su disfraz de arlequín, dejando al descubierto su cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas. Mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer su antifaz y el maquillaje, lanzó violentamente la diadema y el ramo de flores a Jota. Seguidamente, pasando entre él y Mercy, corrió tan rápido como pudo a la salida, escapando por las puertas de esta.

Tras ver desaparecer a Harley, Jota se volvió a girar hacia el resto del grupo, pero lo único que pudo ver es el rostro enfadado de Pamela en primer plano.

-Jota, o Jack Napier, o como te llames, eres un maldito cerdo- exclamó la joven presionándole en el torso con el dedo índice, y, tras apartarle, se fue corriendo siguiendo el mismo camino que Harley.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó mirando a sus compañeros de residencia.

-¿Sabéis qué?- dijo Harvey a los demás- Creo que ya va siendo hora de volver.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, y mientras se formaban algunas pequeñas conversaciones ("Con todo, ha sido una fiesta divertida", "Sobre todo gracias a ti y a Jason", "Al final seguimos siendo la única pareja de Mansión Arkham", "¿Se viene con nosotros, profesora Al Ghul?", "Por cierto, ¿dónde está Selina?"), el grupo se dirigió a la salida.

Jota se quedó ahí plantado, mirando junto a Mercy cómo se iban.

-Jack, me temo que le acabas de romper el corazón a una chica- dijo esta finalmente.

El joven vestido de payaso formó una o con sus labios, y entonces miró la falsa pistola que aún tenía en la mano.

* * *

Selina, vestida con su disfraz de mujer gato, en la azotea del edificio donde se encontraba la sala de fiestas, contemplaba bajo el cielo nocturno los edificios de la universidad. En un momento dado, abrió una mano, enguantada y con unas afiladas uñas en cada dedo, y miró con una sonrisa orgullosa lo que había sobre la palma: era el querido cascabel que le había dejado su madre. Seguidamente se lo enganchó en la cinta que llevaba al cuello y se sintió por fin feliz y completa.

-Ah, Selina, sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Era Bruce, quien, con su disfraz de hombre murciélago, había aparecido de entre la oscuridad del lugar. Selina, cogida por sorpresa, se tapó inmediatamente el cuello con una mano.

-¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?- le preguntó el joven situándose a su lado, con la vista dirigida a la universidad, como ella.

-Desde que empezó el último baile- respondió Selina un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Sabes? Quisiera pedirte perdón.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?- exclamó ella mirándole.

-Es por todo eso que me contaste que pensabas ser ladrona- respondió Bruce sonriendo-. Había llegado a pensar que aprovecharías la fiesta para robar en la universidad o algo así. Pero ya veo que…

Entonces Bruce se percató de lo sospechoso que era que Selina se cubriera el cuello con la mano.

-Lo que has hecho es aprovechar la situación para entrar en la habitación de Croc y hacerte con el cascabel, ¿verdad?- dijo poniéndose serio.

-Muy listo, señor detective- dijo Selina poniéndose igual de seria que él, apartando la mano.

-Ya te dije que no es una buena idea tomarte la justicia por tu mano- comentó Bruce viendo el cascabel-. ¿Qué habrías hecho si te llegan a pillar registrando su habitación?

-Ya te dije que era sutil en estas cosas. Además, yo no tengo por qué justificarme ante ti, ni ante nadie- le respondió Selina fríamente- ¿Por qué no te vas a montártelo con tu amiguita Talia y me dejas en paz?

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, sin dejar sus expresiones serias.

-Eh, Bruce, por fin te encuentro- los dos vieron aparecer a Barbara, vestida con su disfraz-. El señor Bullock me dijo que habías subido aquí arriba- llegó junto a ellos-. Los demás ya han vuelto a la residencia. ¿Qué te parece si regresamos nosotros también, los dos juntos? Mejor eso que ir cada uno por su cuenta.

Bruce echó una última mirada a Selina.

-Bien, de acuerdo.

-¿Vienes con nosotros, Selina?- le preguntó Barbara, a punto de marcharse con el joven.

-No, creo que me quedaré un rato más- respondió-. Ya regresaré luego.

-Como quieras.

Al tiempo que las palabras que dirigía Barbara a Bruce (algo relacionado con Bane) iban bajando en intensidad hasta desaparecer, Selina vio a la pareja murciélago marchar y adentrarse en las sombras. Por primera vez en su vida la joven se sintió arrepentida de mostrar su actitud fría ante otra persona. Fue entonces cuando notó un malestar anímico, rematado por una sensación de opresión en el corazón.


	6. Ciencia-ficción

6.- CIENCIA-FICCIÓN

El muñeco puso los ojos en los tres jóvenes como si estuviera asimilando las palabras que acababa de oír, sin que pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Me puede repetir lo que acaba de decir?

-He dicho que quiero dejar el club de la comedia.

Scarface miraba fijamente a Harley, si bien físicamente, ni siquiera anímicamente, parecía ella. Gafas, el pelo recogido en una coleta, un rostro serio del que emanaba madurez, y un vestuario en cierto modo formal y recatado, formado por una blusa roja, una corbata negra y una falda del mismo color, con medias y zapatos de tacón. Una imagen que no destilaba en absoluto el carácter juvenil, entusiasta y desenfadado de la estudiante que hasta ese momento había formado parte del club.

Acompañada por Jason y Pamela, quienes se encontraban sentados a su lado, la joven se impacientó ante la falta de respuesta de su interlocutor.

-¿Me va a desapuntar o no, profesor?- preguntó.

-Dime, ¿por qué quieres desapuntarte?- preguntó el profesor Wesker a través de Scarface, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Porque quiero concentrarme en el club de gimnasia- respondió la joven en un tono serio, acorde con su expresión facial-. Esta semana tengo la exhibición de presentación y dentro de poco empieza el campeonato universitario, y quisiera dedicarle todo el tiempo que fuera posible a los entrenamientos.

-Ya veo…- respondió Scarface, como si estuviera meditando. Y entonces le lanzó una mirada intimidatoria- Señorita Quinzel, ha de saber que la única manera que uno de mis secuaces abandone mi banda es con su cuerpo lleno de plomo, ya sea por traidor o en un tiroteo con la policía. Esta segunda opción no parece la correcta, así que debe tratarse de la primera, ¿verdad?- la marioneta le apuntó con su metralleta- No es más que una vil traidora que nos deja por otra banda, a la que contará todos nuestros secretos.

Harley le miró resignada.

-Por favor, profesor Wesker, ¿quiere parar?- dijo con paciencia- Estoy hablando en serio.

-Está bien, está bien- habló esta vez el profesor por sí mismo, dejando a Scarface sentado sobre la mesa-. Pues es una lástima que nos dejes. Tienes un gran talento para la comedia, y haces una pareja excelente con Jota.

Harley frunció el ceño, y desvió la mirada.

-¿No hay ninguna manera que puedas compaginar los dos clubes?- preguntó el señor Wesker-. Al menos podrías participar en la actividad del sábado. No es necesario que ensayes mucho. Tu talento natural ya es más que suficiente. Y ahora con tu disfraz de arlequín estoy seguro que entusiasmarías aún más al público.

La mención del disfraz de arlequín hizo que el rostro de la joven mezclara su seriedad con una creciente tristeza, lo que le quitó ánimos para seguir conversando.

-Señor Wesker, ahora Harley pasa por un mal momento personal, y no se encuentra en condiciones de seguir colaborando en el club- intervino Pamela-. Tal vez cuando supere este mal bache se decida a apuntarse de nuevo, pero de momento es mejor respetar su decisión.

El señor Wesker suspiró un tanto decepcionado, y cogió de nuevo a Scarface.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo- habló a través del muñeco-. Respeto su decisión, señorita Quinzel. Espero que sea feliz en su nueva vida fuera del sórdido mundo de hacer reír a la gente. Si alguna vez se cansa sepa que será recibida con los brazos abiertos-. Entonces Scarface miró a Pamela-. ¿Y usted, señorita Isley? –la joven se sorprendió- ¿No se anima a apuntarse al club? Aquella vez hizo un gran trabajo en su papel de "la chica Jóker". Como ya le dije, tiene una capacidad incipiente que sería interesante trabajar.

-Y como yo también le dije, no gracias- respondió Pamela-. Hacer el payaso no es precisamente algo que me atraiga.

-¿Por qué no, Pamela?- dijo entonces Jason con cierto entusiasmo- Estuviste la mar de encantadora. Yo quiero volver a verte de nuevo así.

-Mira, ya tengo suficiente con que me hayas liado en lo de la candidatura para ser la presidente del consejo estudiantil. Ahora solo me faltaría que me metieras en otro club de graciosos.

-Bueno, pero al menos les pedirás que de vez en cuando te dejen el traje de Jóker, para que me hagas un pase privado, ¿verdad?- le dijo Jason seductoramente mientras se acercaba a ella. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Oh, anda, calla, tonto- respondió Pamela mirándole de reojo y sonrojándose.

La pareja oyó un carraspeo y vieron que Harley les miraba con una seriedad que espantaba, lo que les intimidó e hizo que ambos se sentaran correctamente en las sillas.

-Bien, pues si no hay nada más que decir, nos vamos, señor Wesker- dijo la rubia levantándose-. Buenos días.

-Buenos días- respondió el profesor sin acabar de acostumbrarse a aquella actitud tan formal de Harley.

Jason y Pamela no vieron otro remedio que seguir a la joven, que salió con paso rápido del despacho.

Una vez en el campus, Harley suspiró aliviada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Pamela un tanto preocupada.

-Sí, muy bien- su compañera respiró profundamente-. Un problema que me he quitado de encima. Total, si en el club de la comedia solo estaba apuntada para hacerle las gracias a Jota, no porque tuviera un interés especial. Ahora podré concentrarme en los estudios y en la gimnasia, que es lo mío.

Pamela dejó que se le formara una pequeña sonrisa. Se alegró que su amiga se estuviese recuperando del desengaño amoroso que había sufrido hacía unos días. O, al menos, había mejorado desde los primeros momentos. De mantenerse encerrada en su habitación, en la cama con la cara marcada por las lágrimas y no querer ir ni a clase ni a los entrenamientos, a su decisión de plantar cara a la situación y a la vida, deshacerse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Jota y centrarse en sus intereses, su pasión por la psiquiatría y el club de gimnasia. Eso sí, había sido difícil convencerla para que dejara el círculo "residencia-facultad-club-residencia" y que saliera a respirar el aire y a tener algo de ocio.

-Bueno, pero esta tarde nos harás un hueco a las chicas y a mí, ¿verdad?- le preguntó- Te acuerdas que quedamos ayer para ir al centro comercial todas juntas.

-Sí, me irá bien despejarme un poco- dijo Harley-. Para olvidar los problemas y todo eso. Según parece, volcarse durante unas horas en una afición que no haces habitualmente te ayuda a ver que un problema que creías importante no lo es tanto. En especial uno relacionado con el tema sentimental.

-Eso es- exclamó Pamela-. En otras palabras, esta tarde te lo pasarás bien, lo que hará que te olvides definitivamente del imbécil de Jota.

-Sí- respondió Harley sonriendo por fin, si bien no era su amplia sonrisa habitual, sino una más discreta, pero no menos sincera-. Por cierto, Pamela, ¿a dónde se supone que vas?

-¿Eh? Pues a la facultad de botánica, claro- respondió la pelirroja separándose de los otros dos-. Llego a tiempo para la tercera hora.

-¿No habíamos quedado que os acompañaría a Jason y a ti a ver a la subdirectora para registrarte como candidata para las elecciones del cuerpo estudiantil?- le recordó Harley- Que hoy era el último día para hacerlo.

-Sí, ya se estaba escaqueando- intervino entonces Jason con una sonrisa divertida-. Lo hemos estado atrasando hasta ahora, siempre poniéndome excusas para no hacerlo, pero hoy sí que no te vas a escapar.

-A ver, recuérdame por qué tengo que ser candidata- dijo Pamela poniéndose seria, con los brazos cruzados.

-Porque si ganas las elecciones, podrás proponer que no derriben el jardín botánico- le respondió Jason con naturalidad.

-Gracias.

Pamela suspiró. Ella no tenía ningunas ganas de meterse en temas de elecciones y politiqueo. Siempre había pensado que la mejor manera de luchar por lo que creía era montar manifestaciones, recoger firmas y si acaso boicotear según qué actos, lo cual le había dado buenos resultados en las causas ecologistas que defendía. Pero en esta ocasión reconocía que no tenía nada que hacer contra la situación, sobre todo debido a la pugna personal que mantenía con Harvey "Dos Caras" Dent, quien estaba claro que tenía intención de sacar el jardín botánico de en medio solo para fastidiarla a ella. Porque si había algo que no soportaba Pamela era que hicieran daño a las plantas, y ahí estaba su punto débil: si no fuera porque Jason le recordaba la motivación, ella lo habría dejado correr y aceptaría que Harvey hubiese ganado esta vez el duelo que mantenían los dos. Aunque tenía que reconocer que Jason se lo tomaba más en serio todo este tema, si bien tenía claro que, más que por el tema ecologista, era para enfrentarse a Peyton Riley, la pareja de Harvey, ya que no parecía que se hubiesen caído muy bien estos dos.

Cuando ella y sus dos acompañantes entraron en las oficinas de la universidad, se sorprendieron al encontrar allí nada menos que Harvey y Peyton, quienes tampoco esperaban encontrarles ahí.

-Vaya, Pam, no me digas que vienes a registrarte como candidata a las elecciones en el último momento- dijo Harvey.

-Veo que tú también- respondió Pamela entornando los ojos.

-Nosotros no habíamos venido antes porque no habíamos tenido tiempo- intervino entonces Peyton-. Seguro que a vosotros os daba pereza.

-Bueno, ¿qué más da cuando nos apuntemos?- dijo Jason sonriendo sarcásticamente- La cuestión es que os venceremos en las elecciones.

-Ah, ¿sí?- exclamó Peyton mirándole con el ceño fruncido- Pues…

-Ey, ¿entramos a ver a la directora?- interrumpió Harley, aliviada por haber encontrado una excusa para detener la incipiente y previsible discusión.

Jason y Peyton giraron la cara al otro y pasaron al despacho, seguidos de Harvey y Pamela, quienes empezaban a resignarse ante aquellas actitudes de sus respectivas parejas, continuando con Harley, la cual se preguntaba si valía la pena aguantar aquellas trifulcas por muy amiga que fuera de Pamela.

-Ah, señor Dent- dijo la subdirectora Montoya, sentada en la silla de su mesa, nada más ver al grupo-. Me imagino que viene a presentarse de nuevo como candidato a presidente del cuerpo de estudiantes.

-Sí, yo…

-Exacto, y no solo eso, sino que va a ganar también- exclamó Peyton sonriendo triunfante.

-Eso está por ver- dijo entonces Jason-. Pamela Isley, aquí presente, también se presenta como candidata.

-Oh, vaya, dos candidatos más- dijo la subdirectora mirando en la pantalla de su ordenador-. Entonces tenemos un problema.

-¿Problema?- exclamaron al unísono Jason y Peyton. Entonces se miraron y volvieron a girarse la cara mutuamente.

-Sí- respondió la señora Montoya-. Las normas establecen que solo puede haber dos candidatos para el cargo, y ya tenemos un alumno de la universidad que se ha registrado.

-¡No puede ser!- volvieron a hablar al unísono Jason y Peyton.

-¿Y quién es?- preguntó Harvey con curiosidad.

Tras teclear con el ratón, la subdirectora respondió:

-Se trata de Oswald Cobblepot, estudiante de la facultad de criminología.

-¿Qué? ¿Oswald?- exclamó Pamela, un tanto sorprendida, como los demás.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y esta se abrió.

-Buenos días, señora subdirectora- saludó el recién llegado, quien no era otro que el mencionado. Este se sorprendió al ver al grupo, perdiendo su sonrisa-. ¿Interrumpo? Si quiere puedo volver más tarde.

-No, no, quédese- dijo la señora Montoya-. Precisamente estábamos hablando de usted, señor Cobblepot.

-¿Qué? ¿De mí?- preguntó Oswald algo extrañado, mientras entraba en el despacho y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

-Les estaba comentando a la señorita Isley y al señor Dent que usted ya se había registrado como candidato a las elecciones para la presidencia del cuerpo de estudiantes- explicó la subdirectora-. Y que por lo tanto solo se puede aceptar una candidatura más.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa la política, Oswald?- preguntó Harvey.

-No es que me interese especialmente- respondió el otro volviendo a sonreír-, pero esto de ser un millonario ocioso me está aburriendo mucho últimamente. Ni siquiera la invención de gadgets me resulta distraída.

Oswald alzó el paraguas que llevaba y lo abrió, cubriéndose con él. Seguidamente, y ante el asombro de todos, el aparato alzó el vuelo hacia arriba, con el joven agarrado a él, llegando hasta el techo.

-Un aplauso, por favor- pidió Oswald con naturalidad desde las alturas.

Sin dejar su sorpresa, todos aplaudieron, mientras el joven volvía a posarse sobre el suelo.

-Espectacular- exclamó Harley.

-Sí, sí, gracias- dijo Oswald sin darle importancia, mientras cerraba el paraguas-. Así que esto de presentarse a unas elecciones me ha parecido interesante y emocionante, donde podré dar alas a mi gran creatividad, ya sea en cuestión de montar la campaña, y en exponer los defectos y las debilidades del programa de mi oponente, o del propio oponente.

-O sea, que no lo haces porque consideres que, una vez elegido, puedas aportar algo positivo al consejo estudiantil o a la universidad- dijo Harley con un rostro serio que mostraba cierta decepción.

-Bueno, cuando gane las elecciones- respondió Oswald-, me centraré de lleno para mejorar las cosas dentro de mis posibilidades, que son muchas.

-Ya, pero también como un pasatiempo, ¿verdad?- intervino Peyton- Pues has de saber que mi Harvey es mucho más serio que eso. Él se preocupa por el bienestar de los alumnos y por mejorar sus condiciones en la universidad. ¿No es así, Harvey?

-Sí, claro- respondió este.

-Pues mi Pamela también- exclamó Jason-. Su dedicada preocupación por el medio ambiente la trasladará como nadie al campo del consejo de estudiantes, ¿verdad, Pamela?

-Sí, todo lo que tú quieras- contestó la pelirroja ya algo cansada de todo aquello.

-Bien, pues me temo que uno de ustedes dos tendrá que abandonar sus aspiraciones en beneficio del otro- dijo la subdirectora, mirando a Harvey y Pamela-. Solo podemos tener un candidato más.

Harvey y Pamela se miraron con cierta incomodidad, mientras que Jason y Peyton lo hicieron con un intenso desafío en sus ojos.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Peyton de repente, mostrando una sonrisa de seguridad-. ¿Por qué no lo echamos a suertes? Harvey, ¿tienes una moneda?

-¿Una moneda?- dijo este sorprendido- Sí, tengo una.

-Bien, sácala- Peyton se dirigió al grupo- Entonces, nos lo jugaremos a cara o cruz. Quien gane, será el otro candidato. Nosotros pedimos cara.

-Pues entonces nosotros cruz- dijo Jason serio y decidido, pareciéndole una buena idea.

Harvey, resignado, lanzó la moneda con un movimiento de pulgar. Todos la miraron alzarse en el aire hasta llegar a cierta altura, mientras iba girando sobre sí misma. Pero antes de que pudiera iniciar el itinerario de bajada, una mano la atrapó, cerrándose a su alrededor.

-Ey, Pamela, ¿qué haces?- exclamó Jason, mientras todos miraban a la mencionada.

-Un momento.

La pelirroja alzó la moneda a la vista de todos, situándola entre su pulgar y su índice, mostrando el rostro de perfil de una mujer joven que representaba a la libertad. Entonces en un movimiento rápido le dio la vuelta y apareció el mismo rostro, ante la sorpresa de la mayoría.

-La moneda en que ambos lados es cara- dijo Pamela con una pequeña sonrisa. Le lanzó la pieza a Harvey, quien la atrapó al vuelo-. Este truco ya me lo hacías cuando éramos pequeños.

Harvey no dijo nada, mostrándole una sonrisa amable a la joven.

-Así que querías engañarnos- le reprochó indignado Jason a Peyton-. Con una moneda trucada.

-¿Y qué más da?- respondió con suficiencia la rubia- El fin justifica los medios, y si hay que librarse de ti y de tu amiguita Pam pues se hace.

-Ah, ¿sí?- exclamó Jason- Pues a eso yo también sé jugar.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron con expresiones amenazantes, hasta que habló la señora Montoya:

-Bueno, ya está bien- dijo severa-. Señorita Riley, lo que acaba de hacer no es en absoluto correcto. Por lo cual, como castigo será Pamela Isley el otro candidato.

-¿Qué? Pero…- exclamó Peyton.

-Bien- dijo Jason triunfante-. ¿Creías que te saldrías con la tuya, Sugar?

-Oye, así solo me puede llamar Scarface- se le dirigió Peyton enfadada.

-Ya ves, Scarface. Ahora resulta que Sugar se cree que su muñequito es una persona de verdad- ironizó Jason-. ¿Y te gusta que te llame así, ventrílocua? ¿No será que te has enamorado de él?

-Y tú tanto tiempo en el club de botánica te has enamorado de las flores, hombre florónico.

-Bueno, se acabó- exclamó de repente Pamela, visiblemente enojada-. Renuncio a ser candidata a presidente del cuerpo estudiantil.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Pero, Pamela, ¿qué dices?- dijo Jason alterado- ¿Que renuncias?

-Sí, eso he dicho.

-Bien, veo que sabes retirarte a tiempo- comentó Peyton sonriendo de nuevo con suficiencia.

-Ya estoy harta de tanta discusión y tanta tontería- continuó hablando Pamela, enérgica-. Puedes apuntarte tú, Harvey, que yo paso.

-Vaya, pues gracias- respondió el joven algo desconcertado.

-Magnífico- dijo Oswald satisfecho-. Sin ánimo de ofender, pero creo que Dos Caras será un mejor rival a mi altura.

-¿Estás segura, Pamela?- insistió Jason- ¿Y qué ocurre con el tema del jardín botánico y la piscina?

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para solucionarlo- respondió la pelirroja-. Ya sabes que yo, en cuestión de salvar a las plantas, no ando falta de ideas. Ey, Oswald- dijo mirando a este, quien se giró hacia ella-. ¿Verdad que si te votamos salvarás el jardín botánico sobre el que pretenden construir una piscina?

-Bueno, si veo que construir una nueva piscina es innecesario y es más útil tener el jardín botánico, puedes estar segura de que, si salgo elegido, trataré de convencer al señor Al Ghul y compañía para que se vuelvan atrás en su decisión- explicó el joven con una sonrisa decidida, mientras se situaba su paraguas sobre un hombro.

-Pues solucionado- concluyó Pamela fríamente. Luego se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió del despacho, cerrando detrás de ella, ante los ojos de todos.

-Eh, Pamela, espera- exclamó Jason, y fue hacia la puerta, pero alguien le detuvo cogiéndole de un brazo. Vio que se trataba de Peyton.

-Ey, hombre florónico- dijo esta sonriendo, y señaló con un índice hacia arriba, mientras que la otra mano la cerraba en puño-, uno a cero.

-Mira, ventrílocua, no me fastidies- exclamó Jason frunciendo el ceño.

Harvey les miró, y, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió del despacho.

Mientras Jason y Peyton continuaban intercambiándose ingeniosas frases insultantes, Harley se dirigió a Oswald:

-Y hablando de todo, muy bueno el truco del paraguas- le dijo-. Pero me parece que ya nos lo mostraste una vez, con aquel que te quitó Croc, para su "colección de objetos frikis", como él la llama- entonces le vino algo a la cabeza-. Ey, no me digas que es el mismo. ¿A ti también te lo han devuelto?

-Sí, bueno, me lo encontré en mi taquilla del club de jóvenes millonarios, el día siguiente a Halloween- respondió-. Y eso que la tenía cerrada con llave. ¿Quieres decir que tú también has recuperado tu broche en forma de arlequín? ¿El que te había robado Waylon Jones?

-Sí, yo también me lo encontré a la mañana siguiente de la fiesta de Halloween, sobre el escritorio de mi habitación de la residencia- respondió Harley-. Alguien debió colarse por la noche mientras yo dormía, y me lo dejó ahí.

-Igual Waylon se arrepentía de habernos robado esos objetos, y ha querido devolvérnoslos de forma discreta.

Ambos se miraron unos momentos.

-Noo…- exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Se acabó la discusión!- gritó de repente la subdirectora Montoya, refiriéndose a Jason y Peyton-. Si se quieren pelear, se van fuera.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron amenazantes, y luego, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, se dieron la espalda el uno al otro.

-Por cierto, señor Cobblepot- se dirigió la subdirectora a Oswald-, ¿quería verme?

-Ah, sí, se me olvidaba- dijo este-, solo quería comunicarle personalmente que el señor Al Ghul acaba de decidir que, a partir de este año, el número de candidatos para la presidencia del cuerpo estudiantil podrán ser más de dos.

* * *

Pamela avanzaba con paso rápido por el campus. Consultó su reloj de pulsera: si se daba prisa, llegaría a tiempo antes de que empezara la tercera clase. Mientras tanto, iba pensando en lo ocurrido. Todas aquellas continuas discusiones entre Jason y la novia de Harvey le habían hecho perder la paciencia, y había decidido que era mejor cortar por lo sano, pasando de presentarse a las elecciones, para ver si así se callaban. Total, ella tampoco tenía ningún interés en presidir el cuerpo estudiantil, ni siquiera para salvar a sus queridos bebés. Siempre podía contar con su poder de convicción en el debate y las protestas, el cual era infalible para estas situaciones. Aunque lo que no podía creer era que ella y Harvey hubieran hecho tanto el ridículo las veces que habían discutido en público, como ocurría con Jason y Peyton. Y si solo fuera eso, ¿pero podía ser que ella sintiera el mismo desprecio por Harvey que estos dos parecían sentir el uno por el otro? ¿Sentiría lo mismo su antiguo amigo de la infancia por ella? ¿Valía la pena seguir peleados por algo que pasó hacía ya muchos años?

-Eh, Pamela.

La joven se giró y vio a Harvey viniendo hacia ella. Decidió detenerse y esperarle.

-Ya has vuelto a sacar tu mal genio de siempre- le dijo el joven nada más llegar, sonriendo divertido-. Cuando éramos pequeños hacías lo mismo cuando una cosa te hartaba: lo mandabas todo a paseo.

-Yo no tengo mal genio- replicó ella cruzando los brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, pero lo cierto es que siento mucho que no podamos enfrentarnos en las elecciones- se lamentó Harvey-. Hubiera sido interesante.

-¿Sí? La verdad es que no quiero ni imaginar cómo hubieran sido nuestros debates políticos- respondió Pamela formándosele una pequeña sonrisa-. Nos hubiéramos tirado los trastos a la cabeza delante de toda la universidad.

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Harvey también sonriendo un poco-. Cuando veo a Peyton y a Jason peleándose como lo hacen, y pienso que nosotros hacemos lo mismo, me entran ánimos de hacer las paces contigo. De olvidar lo que ocurrió y que volviéramos a ser amigos. Los mejores amigos que éramos.

Los dos se miraron durante unos instantes, en silencio.

-Esto…- habló primero Pamela, con cierto nerviosismo- Veo que aún conservas tu vieja moneda de dos caras.

-Sí- Harvey se la sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón corto, y se la mostró-. Podemos decir que es mi amuleto de buena suerte.

El joven la lanzó al aire y la dejó caer sobre la palma de su mano.

-Pero eso es hacer trampa- dijo Pamela-. Yo creo que deberías hacer alguna marca en una de las dos caras que las diferenciaran- hizo una pausa-. Una cosa que siempre quise decirte, pero nunca me decidí a hacerlo.

-Pues si es momento de decir cosas que uno quería decir, ahí va otra: siento mucho lo del jardín botánico- dijo Harvey con decisión-. Reconozco que me he pasado mucho con esto, y ahora me arrepiento de haberlo propuesto. Si salgo elegido, intentaré que no lo destruyan.

Por alguna razón, Pamela no se sintió enfadada con él, al contrario. Las disculpas de Harvey le hicieron sentir una sensación agradable, pero no quiso demostrarlo.

-Te tocará enfrentarte a Oswald- dijo-. ¿Cómo lo ves?

-Difícil- respondió Harvey con algo de resignación-. Él siempre se toma en serio las cosas que hace. Aunque el hecho que se presente por simple pasatiempo quizá sea un punto a mi favor.

-Hum, a mí me parece que el mejor punto a favor que tiene Oswald es que siempre viste de forma elegante, y mírate tú- la joven le señaló-. Siempre vistiendo con esa camiseta y esos pantalones deportivos. Oye, ¿por qué no te pones para la campaña el traje ese de fiscal del distrito que vestiste en Halloween? Te quedaba la mar de bien.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí.

-Bueno, si sale cara me lo pongo- bromeó Harvey a punto de lanzar al aire la moneda-. Si sale cruz, sigo vistiendo así.

-Venga, Dos Caras, que ya va siendo hora que vayamos a nuestras respectivas facultades- le dijo Pamela con entusiasmo, mientras empezaba a marcharse-. Quizá me lo piense y te vote a ti.

-Gracias, Hiedra Venenosa- respondió Harvey mientras también se marchaba, él en dirección contraria-. ¿Y sabes una cosa? A ti también te quedaba muy bien tu disfraz de señora de las plantas. Estabas muy atractiva y seductora.

Pamela se giró hacia él, sorprendida por aquel comentario. Vio cómo se alejaba casi corriendo. Poco habitual en ella, se le formó una sonrisa amable, y continuó su camino.

* * *

-Bueno, Harley, no nos veíamos desde la fiesta de Halloween- dijo Peyton cambiando su semblante serio a otro más cordial-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bastante bien, gracias- respondió la otra joven con una sonrisa, mientras ambas avanzaban por el campus.

-Oye, perdona si no debería preguntártelo, pero…- Peyton se sentía cohibida, no sabiendo si hallaría las palabras correctas- Con todo lo que pasó con Jota, ¿continuarás viniendo al club de la comedia?

-No, lo siento- respondió Harley un poco triste-. He dejado el club. El único interés que tenía para estar apuntada lo he perdido.

-Entiendo… Bueno, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, no tienes más que pedírmelo, ¿vale?

-Sí, gracias, Sugar. Quiero decir, Peyton- dijo la otra chica sonriendo de nuevo.

-Tú puedes llamarme "Sugar" siempre que quieras. Al fin y al cabo fuiste la primera en hacerlo.

-Oye, esta tarde me voy con las chicas de Mansión Arkham al centro comercial. ¿Por qué no te vienes?

-Ah, vale- dijo Peyton entusiasmada por la idea. Pero entonces mostró una expresión de duda-. Aunque tendría que llevarme a Scarface para practicar. Este sábado es mi debut como ventrílocua. Si creéis que os haré pasar vergüenza ajena hablando todo el rato a través del muñeco, comprenderé que prefiráis que no venga.

-No seas tonta- exclamó Harley-. ¿Cómo va a importarnos? Además, en el campus de esta universidad se han visto cosas aún más fuera de lo corriente, así que no creo que a nadie le llame la atención verte hablando con Scarface.

-Entonces, de acuerdo- dijo Peyton volviendo a sonreír.

Harley se alegró de verla con su rostro agradable y simpático habitual, alejado de la furia que solía mostrar cuando discutía con Jason. Todo un carácter temperamental. Como era el suyo, de hecho.

* * *

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió, y Nora y Victor se giraron hacia ella. Allí vieron a Jota, quien no mostraba estar con muy buenos ánimos, sin su expresión sonriente de siempre.

-Vaya, hablando del rey de Roma…- murmuró Nora malhumorada, y se volvió otra vez hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

-Hola, pareja- saludó Jota.

-Hola- correspondió Victor-. Qué mala cara tienes.

-Sí, desde la fiesta de Halloween que las chicas de la residencia me la tienen jurada- respondió el otro joven mientras pasaba y se sentaba en una silla-. Y parece que no son las únicas- concluyó mirando hacia Nora.

-Sí, ya he visto cómo te hacen malas caras, y cuando estás delante, hablan sarcásticamente de ti, como si no estuvieras- dijo Victor mientras volvía a tomar notas observando el aparato criogénico-. Se lo han tomado mal, que te pasaras con Harley.

-Yo no me pasé con Harley- se defendió Jota.

-¿Qué no?- intervino entonces Nora con su serenidad un poco alterada- Tengo entendido que habíais tenido varias citas, dándole esperanzas de que le correspondías. Y luego va y le sueltas que tienes novia.

-Habíamos salido dos o tres veces al cine y a tomar algo- explicó Jota serio-. Y muy de vez en cuando. Yo creía que quería que fuéramos juntos porque no tenía a nadie más con quien ver las películas que fuimos a ver. Y como a mí no me importaba verlas, pues le dije que sí. No me daba la impresión de que ella esperase algo más.

-¿Y eso que te llamara cariñosamente "Pastelito" no te hizo pensar que se sentía atraída por ti?- preguntó Victor.

-Harley le da seudónimo a todo el mundo- replicó Jota-. A ti, por ejemplo, te llama "Mr. Frío", por lo del aparato criogénico- hizo una pausa-. Bueno, y también porque, según dice, tienes la piel tan blanca que parece que estés congelado- sonrió, divirtiéndole la ocurrencia, si bien Victor no le vio la gracia-. En todo caso, ¿cómo me iba a imaginar que en mi caso era algo especial?

-Todo lo que quieras, pero cualquiera sabe que si alguien del sexo contrario quiere quedar contigo a solas es que busca algo sentimental, por muy poco que lo parezca- dijo Nora más calmada-. Deberías haberle dejado las cosas claras desde el principio- se volvió hacia el ordenador-. Si no directamente, al menos lanzándole alguna indirecta.

Jota no dijo nada. Suspiró desanimado.

-¿Has hablado con ella?- le preguntó Victor.

-No- respondió el joven de pelo ondulado-. Me gustaría disculparme, pero no he tenido ocasión. En las pocas veces que nos hemos visto desde la fiesta de Halloween siempre me ha evitado. Y si está acompañada de las chicas, en especial de Pamela, es aún peor. No veas cómo la defienden y cómo me envían a tomar viento.

-Vamos, Jota, anímate- le dijo Victor-. Estoy seguro que Harley lo superará y se recuperará, si no lo ha hecho ya, como todo el mundo que ha tenido un desengaño amoroso. Tú lo que deberías hacer es salir y despejarte un poco. Mira, ¿qué te parece si esta tarde te acompaño a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial? Vamos a jugar a los videojuegos o a lo que sea. Quizá podamos convencer a unos cuantos para venir con nosotros.

Jota estuvo pensativo unos instantes.

-Vale, hace tiempo que no voy al centro comercial- respondió finalmente-. Desde la última salida que hicimos Harley y yo…- musitó poniéndose momentáneamente alicaído, pero recuperándose al instante- Tendré que tomármelo con calma.

-Y mientras tanto, a ver si aquí haces algo útil, para variar- dijo Nora sin levantar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

-Claro- respondió Jota sonriendo-. ¿Queréis algo de la máquina de refrescos?

* * *

-¿Un robo?- preguntó Bruce sorprendido.

-Así es- confirmó el señor Gordon, desde el otro lado del mostrador, en el vestíbulo de la residencia-. A Waylon Jones.

-¿A Croc?

Bruce frunció el ceño.

-Dice que acaba de darse cuenta que le ha desaparecido su aparato de radio. Que lo tenía guardado en el armario de su habitación bajo llave, y anoche cuando decidió escuchar música se encontró con que dicho armario estaba sin echar la llave y la radio ya no estaba.

-¿No será que se la dejó en otra parte y no se acuerda?- aventuró Bruce- Igual se la llevó a su casa y se la olvidó allí.

-No, él dice que está seguro que la dejó en el armario la noche de Halloween, antes de ir a la fiesta, y que no la había tocado hasta entonces- explicó el administrador-. Además, tiene a Bane como testigo que dejó ahí la radio.

-Antes de la fiesta de Halloween…- murmuró Bruce pensativo.

-¿Crees que deberíamos ponerlo en conocimiento de la universidad, y avisar a la policía?

-¿Eh?- dijo el joven despertando de sus pensamientos- No, de momento no. Si me permite, señor Gordon, antes que nada me gustaría hacer una pequeña investigación por mi cuenta. Quizá podamos resolver esto de manera discreta.

-¿Sospechas que podría haber sido algún residente?

-Prefiero no sacar conclusiones sin pruebas- respondió Bruce serio-. Pero me gustaría comprobar algo.

* * *

-Caramba, Selina, veo que vuelves a tener el cascabel que te había quitado Croc- susurró Barbara a la joven, con la vista en su cuello.

-Sí, bueno…

-¿Tú también te lo encontraste en tu habitación al día siguiente de Halloween? Yo, cuando me levanté, me sorprendí al ver sobre mi escritorio el llavero con forma de murciélago que me había robado Croc.

-¿De qué habláis?- preguntó en voz baja Alice, quien estaba sentada al otro lado de Selina.

-No sé si conocerás a Waylon Jones, del club de lucha libre, que se hace llamar "Killer Croc"- respondió Barbara asomándose por el otro lado de Selina-. Pues resulta que…

-Señorita Gordon, ¿me puede explicar que es eso más importante que mi lección sobre la farmacología del sistema nervioso?

Un hombre de no más de treinta y cinco años, de pelo rubio y despeinado, rostro no muy atractivo pero de cierto encanto, y trajeado al estilo clásico, contemplaba severo al trío de jóvenes que compartían el alargado pupitre, mientras el resto de alumnos presentes estaban atentos a la situación.

-Supongo que el área de la neurociencia no le debe parecer lo bastante interesante para tomar apuntes o al menos para estar atenta- siguió hablando el hombre.

Barbara no supo hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada al pupitre, avergonzada.

-Disculpe, profesor Tetch- intervino entonces Alice, en un tono dulce y amable-, solo me estaba comentando una cosa que no entendía, sobre la proteína número 10/6 y su relación con la estalomicina, pero ahora ya lo tengo claro.

El profesor miró el rostro agradablemente sonriente de la alumna, quedándose ensimismado. De repente, sonó el timbre del final de la clase, lo que le sobresaltó.

-Bien, para el próximo día, quiero que me hagan los ejercicios de la página veintitrés- dijo mientras descendía la escalinata que separaba las dos filas de pupitres, dirigiéndose a su tarima.

Por su parte, los alumnos empezaron a coger sus mochilas y carpetas, y a marchar a la salida de la sala.

-Buf, eso sí que es salvarse por la campana- comentó Barbara.

-Ya lo puedes decir- respondió Alice-. Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de lo que le he dicho.

Mientras el trío de jóvenes pasaba por delante de la tarima en dirección a la puerta, oyeron que llamaban a Alice:

-Señorita Pleasance, ¿puede venir un momento?- dijo el profesor Tetch.

-Voy- respondió la rubia sin problemas-. Chicas, ¿me esperáis un momento fuera? Ahora salgo.

Barbara y Selina aguardaron en el pasillo unos cuantos minutos, hasta que finalmente apareció Alice, cerrando la puerta del aula tras ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quería?- preguntó Barbara mientras las tres chicas iniciaban su camino.

-Nada importante- respondió Alice despreocupada-. Cosas de estudios. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Harley? No nos hemos visto desde lo de la fiesta de Halloween. A Jessica y a mí nos preocupa un poco que de momento no tenga ánimos para hacer con nosotras el trabajo del curso, con lo entusiasta que siempre es. Ese desengaño sentimental que sufrió le debe haber afectado mucho.

-Sí, esperemos que no se acabe suicidando- dijo Selina fríamente.

Las otras dos la miraron con cierta turbación.

-Selina, que aflora la chica gótica que hay en ti- exclamó Barbara-. Poco a poco va cogiendo más ánimos, no te preocupes- le dijo a Alice- Precisamente esta tarde unas cuantas chicas iremos con ella al centro comercial, para que se anime. ¿Por qué no venís también tú y Jessica?

-No podrá ser- respondió Alice-. Jessica tiene una cita con Edward Nigma- de repente, el rostro de Barbara se oscureció-. Y yo también he quedado.

-Vaya, ¿y quién es el afortunado?- preguntó Barbara curiosa- ¿Le conocemos?

-Pues… Es un secreto- respondió Alice sonriendo misteriosamente.

-Un secreto- dijo Selina pensativa-. Si fuera un alumno corriente de nuestra edad no creo que tuvieras motivos para guardarlo en secreto. Debe ser alguien con quien no debe estar muy bien visto salir, por eso de la diferencia de edad, o porque los demás no aprobarían que tuvierais una relación más allá de lo estrictamente profesional. ¿No saldrás tú también con un profesor?

Ante aquellas palabras, Alice enmudeció durante unos segundos, abriendo los ojos de par en par, desconcertando a las otras dos.

-Esto… Tengo que dejaros- dijo alterada y nerviosa-. He quedado con Jessica para comer, y se me va a hacer tarde. Hasta luego.

Y la joven se adelantó con paso rápido.

-Vaya, Selina, diría que la has vuelto a acertar- dijo Barbara con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, no era muy difícil deducirlo.

-¿Y has dicho "también"? ¿Es que tienes noticia de que haya algún alumno liado con una profesora?

Selina no contestó enseguida.

-Me encontré el cascabel encima de mi escritorio, como te pasó a ti con el llavero- dio finalmente como respuesta-. Me pregunto quién habrá sido.

Barbara levantó una ceja, extrañada. ¿Otra que quería ocultar algo?

* * *

El centro comercial se hallaba bastante lejos de Mansión Arkham, por lo que se hacía necesario viajar hasta allí en el tren que conectaba las facultades y demás lugares dentro del enorme recinto que ocupaba la universidad de Gotham, prácticamente una ciudad en sí misma. Selina contemplaba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla, mientras escuchaba de fondo la conversación entre las demás chicas. No es que hubiera tenido muchas ganas de acompañarlas en su salida, pero por alguna razón no había podido decirles que no. Tal vez porque consideró que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. O porque quizá se iba sintiendo integrada en aquel grupo que no la discriminaba de ningún modo, al contrario de lo que le había sucedido en su época de instituto, y se estaba empezando a sentir hasta cierto punto cómoda con ellas. Aunque hablar con la profesora Leland sobre sus problemas e inquietudes también le había ayudado a ver las cosas un poco diferente de cómo solía verlas. Pese a sus reparos iniciales, se había acabado sintiendo aliviada desahogándose con ella, y sus conversaciones con la profesora le había hecho ver según qué cosas. Pero tal vez el principal motivo por el que se había apuntado a la salida fue Harley. Cuando ella misma se lo explicó, le supo mal el bache por el que había pasado su compañera de club, sobre todo al ver lo ilusionada que había estado sobre la evolución de su relación con Jota, para después encontrarse que todo había sido un espejismo. Se giró y miró a la joven rubia, quien parecía bastante entusiasta con aquella salida y con encontrarse con sus compañeras, si bien también se le notaba un poco de tristeza que no conseguía evitar.

-Por cierto, Pam, ahora que Harley deja el club de la comedia, ¿por qué no te apuntas tú y tomas su lugar?- preguntó Peyton con una sonrisa, mientras le ajustaba el sombrero a Scarface, sentada enfrente de la pelirroja- Estoy segura que harías un excelente papel. Sería interesante ver cómo te queda el disfraz de arlequín.

-Ya- respondió Pamela mirándola de reojo-. Lo que tú quieres es, además de en las elecciones, también tomarme el pelo en tu club de payasos. Que ya nos conocemos.

-¿Yo? Qué va, hablo en serio- exclamó Peyton poniéndose a Scarface en la mano- Yo nunca desecharía a un diamante en bruto, y tú lo eres- habló entonces con la voz de la marioneta, mientras esta movía su boca.

-Entonces, ¿finalmente te has registrado como candidata?- preguntó Harley a Pamela.

-Sí, Jason vino corriendo a avisarme que se había cambiado la norma en el último momento, y que podía apuntarme, y bueno, así lo he hecho- Pamela sonrió satisfecha-. Después de todo, me parece que será divertido compartir con Harvey esta aventura.

Todas dirigieron la vista hacia ella, extrañadas, de lo cual se dio cuenta la joven.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- exclamó ante aquellas miradas que le lanzaban.

-¿Tú encuentras divertido compartir con Dos Caras algo?- le preguntó Sondra, quien se hallaba al lado de Peyton.

-Bueno, no, quiero decir…- Pamela trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas en pocos instantes- Seremos oponentes y todo eso, como siempre.

-¿Quizá habéis hecho las paces?- preguntó Barbara intrigada, quien se encontraba sentada junto a Selina al lado de la otra ventanilla. Sacó un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo- Cuéntanoslo con pelos y señales.

-No hay nada que contar- dijo Pamela frunciendo el ceño-. La que sí que tendría que contarnos algo eres tú, Barbara. Desde un tiempo a esta parte que no paras de ir a la habitación de Bane. No estaréis saliendo juntos, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? Por supuesto que no- se defendió Barbara-. Simplemente le estoy ayudando en sus estudios, en comportarse como mejor persona, en ver que hay algo más que meterse con los débiles y hacer idioteces. Mi relación con él es estrictamente de guía y monitora.

-¿Y cómo lo haces exactamente?- preguntó Selina curiosa.

-Le enseño a cuidar de su habitación y sus cosas personales, hacemos actividades de grupo un par de días a la semana con otros estudiantes, cosas así.

-No debe ser fácil con un tipo como Bane- reflexionó Selina.

-No, no es muy fácil, pero sé meterlo en vereda- respondió Barbara con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Vamos, que te toca hacer de niñera- dijo Sondra-. Tú siempre tan caritativa con los rebeldes. Bien, mientras consigas que no siga armando jaleo, ya estará bien.

Barbara se sintió ofendida al ver que trataban a Bane como si fuera un animal salvaje. Ni que hubiera que enjaularle.

-Oh, tengo intención de llevarlo a la inauguración de vuestra exposición de figuras de barro- le dijo a Sondra, saliéndole un tono irónico sin quererlo-. Espero poder controlarlo para que no os lo destroce todo.

-Pobre de él- contestó la otra joven con el ceño fruncido-. Y pobre de ti.

-Bueno, quizá pueda retenerle si me das algo a cambio.

-¿El qué? Ah, ya, mi colección de libros antiguos para la biblioteca de la universidad. Qué pesada estás con eso.

-Señoritas, hagan el favor de no pelearse más, que parecen el señor Dent y la señorita Isley- intervino entonces Scarface con un tono amenazador-. Les recuerdo que estamos aquí para animar a la señorita Quinzel, y no para crear nuevos conflictos. Sugar, dales un caramelo a cada una de ellas a ver si así se calman. Coge uno para ti también.

-Sí, señor Scarface- respondió Peyton sumisa-. ¿Quiere usted también uno?

-Sugar, ¿no ves que ahora estoy fumando?- preguntó Scarface mirando a la joven- ¿Has visto alguna vez a alguien con un puro en la boca mientras lame un caramelo? ¿Tú crees que sería algo normal?

-No, señor Scarface, tiene razón- dijo Peyton inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo y cerrando los ojos-. Ha sido una pregunta tonta. Le doy mis disculpas.

-Bien, disculpas aceptadas- dijo la marioneta rebajando el tono amenazador-. Y ahora haz cómo te he indicado.

Con su mano libre, la joven rubia sacó una pequeña bolsa de dulces y ofreció su contenido a las demás chicas, quienes se habían quedado mudas ante la brutal naturalidad con que había manejado al muñeco y se había comunicado con él. Un tanto intimidadas, no vieron alternativa a coger cada una un caramelo y a degustarlo en silencio.

-Así me gusta- dijo entonces Scarface satisfecho, mientras Peyton saboreaba su caramelo-. Calladitas estáis más guapas.

Todas miraron al muñeco, pero sin atreverse a decir nada.

-Mirad, ya estamos llegando- exclamó entonces Harley.

Momentos después, las cinco chicas entraron en el centro comercial, un edificio de tres plantas, amplio y extenso, formado por una gran variedad de tiendas y lugares de ocio. El lugar estaba bastante lleno de gente, ya fuera en parejas o en grupos, la mayoría alumnos de la universidad.

-Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?- preguntó Selina, nada más dejar atrás la puerta de entrada, junto a las demás.

-Que decida Harley, que es la interesada- dijo Pamela-. ¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó a la rubia.

-Podríamos empezar por la tienda de artículos de broma…- musitó Harley pensativa.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Pamela extrañada.

-No, esto…- titubeó la otra- Comencemos por las tiendas de ropa, eso.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, y decidieron ir a la más popular del centro comercial, en el segundo piso, así que se dirigieron a las escaleras mecánicas.

-Ey, mirad quienes vienen por ahí- dijo Sondra.

Viniendo hacia ellas, vieron a Jessica avanzar elegantemente y con una sonrisa satisfecha, seguida de alguien que cargaba con unos cuantos paquetes que llegaban hasta la mitad de su rostro, y al que reconocieron por sus gafas y cabello pelirrojo.

-Eh, hola, Eddie- saludó Harley sonriendo amablemente cuando ambos grupos llegaron al mismo punto-. ¿Venís de compras?

-Sí, Jessica me pidió que la acompañara a comprar unas cosillas, y yo no pude negarme- explicó el joven tal vez un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno, no es exactamente lo que ocurrió- objetó Jessica-, ya que fue él quien insistió en que fuéramos juntos a dar una vuelta al centro comercial, así que de paso aprovecho la situación.

-Ya, te aprovechas de que le gustas a Eddie para que te haga de burro de carga- soltó Barbara con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es cierto- exclamó Jessica.

-A ver, pregunta- intervino entonces Eddie-: ¿Cómo se llama a la persona que pone cuidado o esmero en el cumplimiento de un deber?

Ninguna de las chicas habló por un breve espacio de tiempo.

-Una persona celosa- respondió al fin Selina.

-Pues eso- dijo Eddie serio, mirando a Barbara.

-¿Me estás tratando de celosa?- le preguntó entonces la joven un tanto airada- ¿Porque pasó aquello en mi fiesta de cumpleaños te crees que voy a seguirte el juego?

-Ey, vayamos ya a la tienda de ropa- dijo Pamela empujando a Barbara-. Eddie, Jessica… Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego- correspondió Jessica un poco confundida, mientras el grupo de chicas marchaba hacia las escaleras mecánicas-. ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Barbara?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Eddie.

-Nada peligroso- respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Nos vamos a tomar algo hasta la hora de la película?

-Vale- dijo Jessica sonriéndole-. ¿Me lo pagas tú? Es que yo me he quedado casi sin dinero.

-No hay problema.

* * *

-Creí que a ti quien te gustaba era Bruce- dijo Sondra-. No sé a qué vienen estas escenitas con Eddie.

-Mirad, prefiero no hablar sobre el tema- respondió Barbara-. Ahora vayamos a lo que estábamos.

Las cinco chicas entraron en la tienda de ropa elegida, un lugar donde se podía encontrar el más variado vestuario juvenil, junto a zapatos y otros complementos.

-¿Te comprarás algo, Harley?- le preguntó Pamela, mientras el grupo se detenía junto a la ropa expuesta.

-Bueno, quizá me decida a renovar un poco mi atuendo, que siempre voy vestida bicolor- contestó su amiga-. ¿Y tú, pelirroja, no crees que deberías variar un poco? Siempre vas vestida de verde.

-No es algo que me quite el sueño- respondió Pamela con su tono frío-. Aunque creo que me compraré unas botas nuevas.

-Y nuestra gatita también debería ser algo más original y no ir siempre de negro- dijo Harley con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando a Selina.

-Tal vez- respondió esta-. Pero de momento prefiero esperar a que se me pase la época "emo".

-Ah, pues si quieres una tienda de ropa alternativa también la hay aquí- dijo Sondra.

-Sí, ya lo sé, ya la visité anoche- respondió Selina como si pensara en voz alta, distraída contemplando unos vestidos que juzgó demasiado caros para lo que eran.

Todas la miraron extrañadas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que la visitaste anoche?- preguntó Barbara sin entender, como las demás.

Selina despertó de su distracción y se dio cuenta de lo que se le había escapado.

-Quiero decir que anoche visité su página web- respondió-. Mientras buscaba información en internet sobre el centro comercial.

-Ah, claro- dijo Barbara satisfecha con aquella respuesta.

-Mirad, chicas, creo que me probaré este vestido- exclamó de repente Harley con entusiasmo.

Momentos después, el grupo se dirigía al mostrador de la tienda, con Harley sujetando un conjunto de ropa tan vistoso como juvenil y de colores claros, mientras que Pamela llevaba un par de botas de color verde oscuro.

-¿A dónde te apetece que vayamos luego, Harley?- le preguntó la chica pelirroja.

-Mmmh… ¿Queréis que vayamos a la tienda de maquillaje?- propuso esta.

-¿Tú, maquillaje?- se extrañó Pamela- Ey, ¿no será para tu disfraz de arlequín?

-Eh, no, claro que no- se apresuró en negar Harley, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por aquel pensamiento fugaz-. ¿Por qué querría volver a ponerme ese disfraz? Esa es una etapa de mi época de estudios que he desterrado completamente.

-Quinzel, me parece que por mucho que te escondas detrás de tus gafas de psiquiatra, no puedes evitar que te aflore el espíritu juguetón y divertido de todo miembro del club de la comedia- habló Scarface.

-Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, debo decir que es verdad- dijo Pamela con cierta resignación-. Me temo que Jota te ha influido mucho.

-Oh, mierda, las tarjetas- exclamó de repente Harley mientras miraba en su cartera-. Me las he olvidado. Y no llevo dinero suficiente- el rostro sonriente de la joven pasó a una mueca de frustración-. Lo siento, chicas, pero no puedo comprar la ropa.

-No fastidies- dijo Pamela frunciendo el ceño-. Esta es tu tarde de ocio y diversión, y hoy vas a quedarte con esa ropa, como Harvey me llama "Hiedra Venenosa".

Las otras vieron cómo la joven sacaba de su bolso un lápiz de labios y se lo extendía sobre los suyos. En ese momento las chicas llegaban al mostrador. Al otro lado de este, un joven veinteañero de aspecto tímido y apocado les preguntó qué deseaban.

-Hola, señor dependiente- se le dirigió Pamela inclinándose sensualmente hacia él, mirándole y hablando de una forma seductora-. A mi amiga le gustaría quedarse con un pequeño conjunto de nada, y tú serás tan amable de dejar que se lo lleve sin pagar, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto- respondió el joven sin dudar, con una mirada perdida.

-Y de paso, ¿me puedo llevar yo estas botas?

-Sí, adelante.

-Gracias. Eres un encanto- dijo Pamela sonriéndole.

La joven se le acercó y le besó suavemente en los labios. Inmediatamente el dependiente cerró los ojos y se desplomó en el suelo.

-Caramba, eso sí que es un beso mortal- exclamó Harley-. Oye, ¿el colega está bien?

-Sí, tranquila- respondió Pamela con seguridad despreocupada-. Dormirá durante unos minutos y cuando despierte no se acordará de nada. Bien, ¿nos vamos a la tienda de maquillaje?

-Definitivamente eres uno de los nuestros, Asley- habló con un tono satisfecho Scarface, mientras el grupo se dirigía a la salida de la tienda-. Esto prueba que estarías como pez en el agua en mi banda. ¿Por qué no te decides de una vez?

-Lo que acabas de hacer no está nada bien- dijo Barbara seria-. Esto es robar con todas sus letras.

-Tú siempre tan santurrona, Barbara- se le dirigió Pamela, mirándola de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquila, mañana volveré y entregaré el dinero, y aquí no ha pasado nada- explicó Harley.

-Eso espero.

-Y hablando de todo- intervino Selina-, ¿a nadie le extraña ese poder de seducción de Pamela? ¿Nos puedes explicar cuál es tu secreto?

-Bueno, pero porque sois vosotras- dijo Pamela. La joven sacó un frasquito de cristal con un líquido transparente dentro-. Uno de mis descubrimientos: es el extracto de una determinada planta carnívora que esta usa para atraer a los insectos, y que he logrado manipular para que despierte las feromonas femeninas, que aplicando unas gotitas sobre tu piel y en las distancias cortas te hace irresistible a los hombres.

-Guau, eso sí que es un descubrimiento- exclamó Sondra sorprendida.

-En qué cosas os divertís los del club de botánica- dijo Barbara, en un tono reprobatorio.

-A mí me suena a ciencia-ficción- comentó Selina-. ¿Y lo del beso mortal también es química recreativa?

-Sí, más o menos- respondió Pamela-. El pintalabios que me he puesto tiene una toxina natural, también extraída de ciertas plantas carnívoras, que deja atontado a quien entra en contacto con él y le provoca una amnesia parcial sobre lo ocurrido poco antes. Por suerte yo soy inmune a dicha toxina.

-Pero, espera, un momento- dijo entonces Barbara-. ¿Me estás diciendo que utilizas ese extracto para hacer que los mandamases de la universidad y los del ayuntamiento cambien las normas de medio ambiente a tu gusto?

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Pamela poniendo cara de póker-. Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.

-Y no lo utilizarás para ganar las elecciones para el cuerpo estudiantil, ¿verdad?- preguntó Peyton, dejando a un lado a Scarface.

-No tendría tanto interés como para hacerlo- contestó la pelirroja con una mirada un tanto inquietante.

A todo esto, mientras las otras hablaban, Harley, seria y pensativa, había estado mirando fijamente el frasquito, que Pamela volvió a guardarse en el bolso.

* * *

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, me sorprende que hayas aceptado venir a dar apoyo a Jota- decía Victor, mientras él y Bruce entraban en el salón de videojuegos del centro comercial, al tiempo que el mencionado avanzaba a cierta distancia delante de ellos, ajeno a su conversación-. Todos sabemos que no te cae precisamente bien.

-Casualidad. Tengo algo que hacer en el centro comercial, y de paso os acompaño- contestó el heredero de los Wayne con un tono serio.

-Ya. Me extrañaba que vinieras expresamente para animarle tras lo ocurrido con Harley- dijo Victor mirándole de reojo.

Más que caerle mal, a Bruce le resultaba un tanto irritante el carácter festivo y bromista de Jota, y que le buscara sentido del humor a cualquier cosa. De acuerdo que era el presidente del club de la comedia, pero al menos fuera de dicho club podría tomarse las cosas más en serio. Pero, en fin, si algo positivo se podía sacar del mal que le había hecho a Harley, es que a Jota le había afectado, y que desde ese momento parecía mostrarse algo más responsable y menos despreocupado. Aunque le desconcertó que en su camisa volviera a verse su flor de broma que expulsaba agua.

-Oye, Jota, ¿esa flor no es la que te había quitado Croc?- le preguntó, rodeados los tres muchachos de máquinas de videojuegos de todas clases.

-Sí- dijo su compañero mientras se miraba el objeto-. Se ve que alguna alma caritativa se la arrebató y me la dejó en mi habitación sin que yo me enterara.

-Es verdad- habló entonces Victor-. Parece que alguien se ha hecho con los objetos que Croc había quitado a varios estudiantes y los ha ido devolviendo de forma anónima.

-Igual fue el mismo Croc, que se ha arrepentido de sus malas acciones- comentó Jota.

-No creo- contestó Victor-. Bueno, ¿a qué quieres jugar, Jota?- le preguntó.

-No sé- respondió el otro mostrando desánimo-. He jugado a todos no sé cuántas veces, y ya me los sé de memoria.

-Vamos, ¿quieres jugar a uno de lucha? Bruce es bastante bueno en esos. Estoy seguro que te sería muy difícil vencerle.

Jota miró a Bruce, y mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué me dices, Bats?- le dijo con un regresado tono festivo- ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? Te advierto que yo también soy muy bueno.

Bruce dudó unos instantes.

-Bueno, está bien.

Ante la mirada atenta de Victor y de otros estudiantes que se fueron agolpando detrás de los dos jugadores, Bruce y Jota iniciaron una partida ante la pantalla de un juego llamado "Airplane fighter".

-El vencedor será quien gane tres de cinco combates, ¿de acuerdo?- propuso Jota mientras él y su contrincante manejaban con gran maestría los mandos del videojuego.

-Como quieras.

Ante la emoción de los espectadores y el progresivo apuro de Jota, Bruce fue cogiendo terreno, hasta que finalmente consiguió vencer los tres últimos combates.

-Bien, pues ya está- dijo el joven tras ganar la última partida y dejando los mandos-. Ha sido relativamente fácil.

-Hasta ahora nadie me había vencido en este juego- comentó Jota contrariado-. Tienes que darme la revancha.

-Hoy no. Juega con Victor si quieres.

-Vamos, no me digas eso. Te acabas de ganar un némesis de por vida. O al menos hasta que pueda vencerte.

Bruce suspiró resignado.

-De acuerdo. Otra partida. Pero solo una.

-Bien- dijo Jota sonriendo con malicia. Decidido, se situó frente a la pantalla y cogió otra vez los mandos, al igual que Bruce-. Ah, pero antes tengo que ir al lavabo.

Y, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos, marchó con paso rápido hacia la salida del salón.

* * *

Mientras se secaba las manos ante uno de los lavabos de los servicios masculinos, Jota se miró al espejo. Se fijó que últimamente aquella expresión que le hacía una sonrisa simpática y le empequeñecía los ojos ya no se le mostraba tanto como antes. Le vino a la memoria la mala situación que había hecho pasar a Harley, y pensó que tal vez tenía algo que ver. Y es que no podía evitar algo de sentimiento de culpa cuando recordaba lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de Halloween. Suspiró. Se pasó la mano por sus ondulados cabellos castaño oscuro, peinados hacia atrás, y trató de serenarse. Debía encontrar un momento para estar con Harley y hablar con ella sobre el tema, pedirle disculpas y tratar de ser buenos amigos. Respiró profundamente, y se dirigió a la salida de los servicios. Una vez en el exterior, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse que salía de los servicios femeninos Selina Kyle.

-Vaya, hola, Jota- saludó la joven también un tanto sorprendida, deteniéndose frente a él.

-Caramba, Kitty, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

-Bueno, he venido a comprar a la tienda esa de ropa alternativa- improvisó la joven, pero sin perder la naturalidad-. ¿Y tú?

-Estoy con Victor y Bruce en el salón de videojuegos- respondió Jota desenfadadamente-. Aunque no lo parezca, has de saber que tu novio es muy bueno en esto de los juegos de lucha. Me ha vencido como quien no quiere la cosa. Quizá le proponga que se apunte al campeonato que habrá en breve.

-Bruce no es mi novio- dijo Selina impasiblemente.

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de Bruce?- preguntó Jota divertido- También podría haberme referido a Victor.

-Victor ya tiene novia.

-Cierto- dijo Jota dándose cuenta-. Un lapsus por mi parte. En todo caso, es una lástima que Bats y tú no seáis novios, haríais una muy buena pareja.

-Me temo que ahora no está el horno para bollos entre nosotros dos- se lamentó Selina bajando la mirada.

-No te pongas tan seria, mujer. Estoy seguro que tenéis más cosas en común que las que os separan, y que un día gracias a él voy a poder ver dibujarse una sonrisa en tu cara.

Selina no dijo nada, pero le miró con cierta simpatía.

-Bien, y ahora te dejo que me están esperando para empezar otra partida- dijo Jota con entusiasmo. Pero entonces se puso un poco más serio-. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Harley?

-Bien- respondió Selina amablemente, dándose cuenta de la preocupación del joven-. Ha decidido centrarse en el club de gimnasia, y está muy animada por la exhibición de presentación.

-Me alegra saberlo- dijo Jota con una pequeña sonrisa-. Un día de estos tengo que devolverle su pistola, que aún la tengo desde Halloween. Venga, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Mientras Jota se alejaba, Selina oyó la melodía de su teléfono móvil (el tema de la película "La mujer pantera"). Lo sacó y miró el nombre de quién llamaba. Seguidamente apretó una tecla y se lo puso al oído.

-Dime, Maven.

* * *

Dentro de la cama, Sondra se desesperezó y se puso erguida. Después de unos segundos salió de debajo de las sábanas y caminó por la habitación mirando al suelo, mientras Preston, quien seguía en el lecho y se había sentado, se deleitaba contemplando su cuerpo desnudo.

-Y hablando de todo, ¿cómo os ha ido la salida de esta tarde al centro comercial?- preguntó el joven- ¿Harley ya está de mejor humor?

-Sí, más o menos- informó su novia, mientras recogía unas bragas que había tiradas sobre el piso junto a otras piezas de ropa, y se las ponía-. Parece que ya se ha olvidado de Jota, pero no del todo del club de la comedia.

-¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó Preston quien, también desnudo, salía de la cama y se sentaba en un borde de esta- Si ya tiene superado su desengaño amoroso, no veo por qué no puede seguir en el club de la comedia si le ha encontrado el gusto.

-No sé, no lo veo del todo claro- dijo Sondra pensativa-. La que me preocupa un poco es Selina.

-¿Y eso?

-Ya ha vuelto a desaparecer como en Halloween. En un momento dado dijo que iba al lavabo y si te he visto no me acuerdo. La hemos esperado, pero en vista que no volvía, hemos decidido regresar sin ella. Supongo que no le habrá pasado nada.

-Qué curioso- dijo Preston mientras caminaba hacia ella, ante la mirada examinadora de la joven-. Victor me ha contado que en la salida que han hecho al centro comercial esta tarde Bruce también se desvaneció en cierto momento. ¿Crees que tendrá algo que ver?

-Oh, oh- Sondra sonrió y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico-. Igual esos dos están saliendo en secreto. Creo que ahora sí que tenemos una nueva pareja en Mansión Arkham.

-Mejor que no lo menciones. Lo mismo dijiste de Harley y Jota y ya ves lo que pasó.

-¿Crees que doy mala suerte?

Preston se encogió de hombros.

-Oye, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir?- preguntó el joven con una sonrisa pícara, abrazando a la castaña.

-Nooo- respondió ella poniéndose seria-. Ya hemos hablado de ello. Nada de quedarse a dormir. No quiero que mañana las chicas y la profesora Al Ghul me vean salir de tu habitación, y me tomen el pelo de nuevo, como la primera vez.

-Bueno, ¿pero al menos lo hacemos otra vez como despedida?- preguntó Preston con una mirada lastimosa.

Sondra volvió a sonreír.

-Cualquier excusa es buena, ¿verdad?

* * *

-Señor Gordon.

El administrador, sentado en su silla giratoria, se movió de la pantalla del ordenador al mostrador, donde al otro lado de este se encontraba un joven de figura seria e imperturbable.

-Vaya, Bruce, no sé cómo te lo haces, pero nunca te oigo venir- comentó el señor Gordon.

Sin decir nada, Bruce dejó sobre el mostrador una radio de pequeño tamaño y color oscuro.

-¿Es la que le había desaparecido a Waylon Jones?- preguntó el administrador un tanto sorprendido.

-Exacto.

-Entonces, ¿tus sospechas eran ciertas?

-Al menos una parte sí.

El señor Gordon tuvo claro que, como siempre, no podría sacarle más información a aquel joven, cuya característica principal era mostrarse de lo más reservado.

-En cualquier caso, gracias por tu ayuda- concluyó el administrador, contemplando el objeto-. Mañana le preguntaré a Waylon que me describa su aparato de radio, y si me demuestra que es el suyo, se lo entregaré. Y caso cerrado.

Entonces el señor Gordon miró enfrente suyo y se dio cuenta que estaba hablando solo, y que Bruce ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba.

* * *

Bruce avanzaba con paso rápido por el último tramo de escalera antes de llegar a la puerta que daba a la azotea de la residencia, cuando, estando a mitad de camino, dicha puerta se abrió y apareció una figura femenina.

-Ah, buenas noches, Bruce- saludó la recién aparecida, mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras-. Si venías a hablar un rato llegas tarde. Yo ya me voy a la cama.

Pese a la parcial penumbra de la escalera, el joven pudo ver que la chica vestía uno de sus atuendos gótico-oscuros, lo que de algún modo, junto a sus ágiles movimientos, le daba un aspecto inquietantemente felino.

-Buenas noches, Selina- dijo el joven fríamente-. ¿O debería decir "Catwoman"?

-Creo que prefiero lo de "Kitty"- respondió ella con una media sonrisa, con sus ojos a la altura de los de él, gracias a estar unos escalones más arriba.

-Según parece, no solo te hiciste con tu cascabel, sino que les has devuelto todos los objetos que había robado Croc a sus propietarios.

-¿Lo desapruebas?

-No me parece el modo mejor de hacer las cosas. Y peor me parece el "ojo por ojo" y tomarte la justicia por tu mano.

Bruce esperó una respuesta por parte de la chica, pero no la hubo.

-Dime, ¿conoces a una tal Maven Herrera?- le preguntó.

-¿Maven Herrera?- dijo Selina como si hiciera memoria- No me suena. ¿Debería conocerla?

-Es estudiante de empresariales y casualmente también forma parte del club de gimnasia- explicó Bruce-. Y tiene un empleo de media jornada en la tienda de ropa alternativa del centro comercial.

-He oído hablar de esa tienda- dijo Selina, como no dando importancia a las palabras de Bruce-. Un día de estos tengo que pasarme.

-Yo diría que ya te has pasado- siguió hablando su interlocutor-. En esa tienda también hay un negocio clandestino de compra y venta de objetos robados.

-Vaya, se puede decir que en esta universidad realmente hay de todo- dijo la joven aparentando sorpresa-. Y si el señor detective aquí presente lo sabe, ¿cómo es que no lo denuncia?

-La cuestión es que esta tarde me he pasado por la tienda y Herrera me ha contado que hace unos días una chica enmascarada vestida de negro, y que se hizo llamar "Catwoman", le entregó un aparato de radio para su posible venta, precisamente el mismo que hace poco, la misma noche en que tú te hiciste con tu cascabel y demás objetos, le robaron a Croc. Afortunadamente aún no lo habían vendido y he podido recuperarlo.

-Así que Catwoman se ha quedado sin su parte de los beneficios, y los riesgos que ha pasado no han servido de nada- comentó Selina-. Y por lo que veo, según tú, yo he pasado de ser "Kitty" a ser "Catwoman"- dijo mientras descendía unos escalones, quedándose al lado de Bruce-. Pues entonces, según yo, tú pasas de ser "Bats" a ser "Batman"- la joven descendió unos escalones más y se giró hacia el joven, quien también le miraba.

-Entonces, ¿reconoces que eres tú quien le robó la radio a Croc?- preguntó él.

-Lo que reconozco es que Batman sabe ir un paso por delante de Catwoman, cuando ella seguramente pensaba que era al contario- respondió Selina al tiempo que empezaba a bajar las escaleras-, y puede que lo tenga en cuenta. Felices pesadillas- hizo una pausa-. ¿Y dices que una de mis compañeras de club estudia empresariales? Pues quizá un día la contrate como mi secretaria.

Bruce, con su mirada seria, vio bajar las escaleras a Selina y desaparecer por una esquina.


	7. No es tan fácil

7.- NO ES TÁN FÁCIL

Sorprendida, Talia al Ghul leyó el título del libro que había aparecido de repente a pocos centímetros de sus ojos ("Alta medicina, alta tecnología") y luego siguió la extremidad que lo sujetaba hasta llegar al rostro de su propietario, quien le sonreía amablemente.

-El libro que me pediste que te prestara- anunció Jonathan Crane, mientras dejaba caer el susodicho sobre la mesa común de los profesores, ante la joven sentada.

-Guau, gracias- exclamó Talia entusiasmada, mientras cogía el libro y lo hojeaba.

-¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta? Ya sabes que este libro es una pieza muy difícil de encontrar y no me gusta dejarlo así como así.

-Está bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa simpática, girándose hacia Jonathan-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de dejarme el libro? Puedo hacerte desde un reconocimiento médico a una operación a corazón abierto. O si quieres te enseño unas cuantas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y también soy bastante entendida en electrónica. ¿Hay algún electrodoméstico que no te funcione?

-No, nada de eso- dijo Jonathan un tanto perplejo ante esas propuestas, aunque quedaba claro que la profesora estaba bromeando-. Podríamos quedar para salir a hacer algo.

-¿A hacer algo?- preguntó la joven alzando las cejas- ¿El qué exactamente?

-¿Qué tal si quedamos para ir a tomar un helado y luego al cine?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo Talia mirándole con desconcierto-. Me parece que ya se nos pasó la época de adolescentes.

-Vaya, creo que ha transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hice una salida con una chica- se excusó Jonathan con una sonrisa que denotaba cierto apuro-. ¿Y qué es lo que se lleva entre gente adulta y madura como nosotros?

-Buenos días- saludó Jervis Tetch, entrando en la sala de profesores donde se encontraban los otros dos. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver que llevaba un sombrero de copa de color verde, con una destacable etiqueta con la fracción 7/16 en uno de los lados.

-Caramba, Jervis, ¿y ese sombrero?- preguntó Jonathan con curiosidad.

-Nada, que los del club de teatro hemos decidido que representaremos "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" en el festival cultural, y los alumnos han elegido a su coordinador para que interprete al Sombrero Loco- explicó el recién llegado, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de los profesores, delante de Talia. Se quitó el sombrero-. Tengo que acostumbrarme a él, ya que pesa un poco. Espero que no me quede muy ridículo.

-Al contrario, eres la viva imagen de las ilustraciones de John Tenniel- comentó Talia un tanto sorprendida.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Jervis mirándola sin entender, al igual que Jonathan.

-Bueno, la viva imagen del Sombrerero de la película de la Disney- rectificó la otra con paciencia, contrariada ante la falta de cultura reinante.

-Ah, gracias- dijo el profesor Tetch-. Esa es la intención.

-Así que "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"- dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Me parece que puedo adivinar quién hará de Alicia.

-Sí, será Alice Pleasance- confesó Jervis, sin importarle aquella insinuación-. Después de todo, es nuestra mejor actriz. La hemos elegido por unanimidad, así que no hay ningún favoritismo por parte mía.

-Ey, ¿estáis diciendo que Jervis y una alumna suya están liados?- preguntó Talia entre sorpresa e interés.

Los otros dos profesores se miraron.

-No, no estoy liado con ninguna alumna, y menos con la señorita Pleasance- respondió Jervis mostrando una expresión seria-. Solo nos une una relación académica, y si acaso una buena amistad. Además, ella ya tiene novio.

-Ya veo- dijo la profesora, dibujándose en su rostro un poco de decepción. Pero le desapareció inmediatamente.

-Por cierto, Talia- preguntó Jervis-, ¿es cierto ese rumor de que tenéis un ladrón en Mansión Arkham?

-Oh, ¿eso?- dijo la mencionada mientras volvía a hojear el libro que le había prestado Jonathan- Es una tontería que cuentan los alumnos. Según parece, una figura femenina enmascarada y enfundada en un traje negro se pasea por la residencia cuando todo el mundo está durmiendo y se dedica a extraer objetos personales a aquellos que se han portado mal. Pero dudo mucho que sea cierto. Hasta la fecha nadie ha denunciado ningún robo.

-O sea, que si un alumno hace algo malo, una misteriosa enmascarada vendrá a la noche y le robará algún objeto suyo. Interesante historia- exclamó Jonathan-. Las leyendas universitarias siempre me han resultado fascinantes. Con un poco de suerte, se extenderá a todo el campus.

-Bueno, tengo que irme- dijo Talia poniéndose de pie y guardándose el libro en el bolso-. Los chicos del club de lucha libre me estarán esperando ansiosos a que les dé el discurso del día- comentó con cierta ironía.

-Ey, Talia, espera- la detuvo Jonathan-. Si no te apetece ir al cine, podríamos quedar para cenar juntos. ¿Qué te parece mañana?

-Jonathan…- poniéndose grave, la joven profesora puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de él-. Comprendo muy bien cómo te sientes. Quieres que la persona que te gusta también sienta lo mismo por ti. Y lucharás con todos los medios que tengas a mano para alcanzar tu objetivo. Pero ya te digo desde ahora, y perdóname por ser tan dura, que no vas a conseguirlo. Así que es mejor ahorrarnos desde ahora las situaciones incómodas. Hay muchos peces en el mar. ¿De acuerdo?

Desde luego que Jonathan no se esperaba todo ese discurso, y se quedó pasmado. Pero logró reaccionar.

-Es muy difícil abandonar en cuestiones de amor- dijo.

-Sí, eso es muy cierto- contestó Talia con una pequeña sonrisa triste-. Pero como buen psicólogo que eres, tú estás por encima de estos problemas y puedes dominarlos. ¿A qué sí?

Jonathan no respondió.

-Mira, esto es lo máximo que puedo darte para agradecerte el haberme dejado el libro.

Ante la sorpresa de Jonathan y Jervis, Talia puso una mano sobre una mejilla del primero y, cerrando los ojos, le besó tiernamente en los labios. Instantes después, la joven se separó de él mostrándole una sonrisa afectuosa y salió con paso rápido de la sala.

Jonathan, con una mano sobre el lugar del beso, se había quedado estático mirando hacia la puerta. Pero despertó de su embriaguez al oír la voz de Jervis:

-Una mujer difícil, ¿eh?

Jonathan sonrió con resignación.

-Eso forma parte de su encanto- respondió sin dejar la sonrisa-. Por cierto, ¿qué habrá querido decir con que sabe cómo me siento? ¿Significará que tiene pareja?

-Imagino que si la tuviera te lo hubiese dicho- dijo Jervis pensativo-. Ya hemos visto que es de las que no se andan con rodeos.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón- Jonathan suspiró-. Me pregunto cuáles deben ser sus miedos. No me desagradaría ayudarla a superarlos.

-No creo que sus miedos vayan más allá del romperse una uña o desentonar en los colores de su vestuario- dijo Jervis no sin cierto sarcasmo.

-Bueno, ¿y qué me dices de ti? Talia será difícil, pero tu Alice no lo debe ser menos. ¿Has conseguido llegar muy lejos con ella?

-No, ni tampoco hay intención- matizó Jervis -. Ella solo me quiere para que le acompañe a sitios a los que su novio no quiere ir porque según él se aburre, como ayudarla cuando va de compras y cosas así. Incluso una vez fuimos a ver una exposición de cuadros. Aunque es cierto que en ocasiones hace algunas cosas cuando está conmigo que podrían interpretarse mal. Pero, bueno, si la chica quiere jugar conmigo a la lolita seductora y que le haga de perrito faldero yo no tengo inconveniente. Tengo claro que no tenemos ninguna relación, o que, en todo caso, no va a ir a ninguna parte, así que creo que lo mejor es pasármelo bien con ella lo que dure este juego. Además, estoy seguro que ella no lo hace con malicia, sino como una inocente diversión.

-Tú verás, aunque a mí no me haría ninguna gracia que una cría me tratara como su criado, o como su juguete. Temo que estés jugando con fuego- dijo Jonathan poniéndose un poco serio. Pero entonces sonrió-. Claro, que, con un poco de suerte, tal vez sea ella la que te cure de tu enfermedad crónica.

-¿Qué enfermedad crónica?- preguntó Jervis extrañado.

-Sí, ya sabes, esa enfermedad- dijo Jonathan-. El tener treinta y un años y seguir inmaculado.

Jervis frunció el ceño.

-No sabía que no tener experiencia en cuestión de sexo fuera una enfermedad- objetó. Ahora sí que se había molestado-. Me parece que Talia tiene razón en eso de que sigues siendo un adolescente.

-Vale, no te enfades. Era broma- dijo Jonathan disimulando que encontraba divertido que su interlocutor se enojara por aquello-. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia. Ya me gustaría encontrar a alguien con quien aumentarla.

-Buenos días. Ah, profesor Crane, le estaba buscando.

Una mujer joven de pelo castaño, largo y rizado, vestida elegantemente y de cierto aspecto aniñado, entró en la sala con paso firme y decidido, llevando bajo el brazo una carpeta.

-Hola, señorita Albright- saludó Jonathan a la recién llegada con una amable sonrisa-. ¿Cómo usted por aquí?

-Tengo un pequeño problema- explicó la joven con una mirada seria-. ¿Puede venir un momento?

-Sí, claro, vaya pasando, que ahora vengo- dijo el profesor-. Aunque la próxima vez llámeme por el móvil. No hace falta que venga expresamente.

-Ya lo sé- respondió aquella chica-. El problema es que ayer se lo dejó en el laboratorio.

Jonathan vio que Jervis les miraba con algo de curiosidad.

-Ah, por cierto, me parece que no les han presentado- exclamó, evitando que la joven marchara-. Este es el profesor Jervis Tetch. Está con nosotros en la facultad de psiquiatría. Y esta es Becky Albright, mi nueva ayudante de laboratorio.

-¿Cómo está? Encantada de conocerle- dijo la recién presentada con frialdad, estrechando la mano de Jervis.

-Igualmente- respondió este.

-Bueno, si no les importa, marcho ya para el laboratorio. Le espero, profesor- dijo Becky, y salió de la sala.

-Parece que es de las ayudantes que dominan a sus jefes- dijo Jervis una vez los dos profesores solos.

-No solo lo parece. Lo es- comentó Jonathan mientras recogía unos libros de encima de la mesa.

-No se puede decir que tengas mucha suerte con las mujeres.

-Ni yo ni tú. Y ahora en serio. Lo mejor que tienes que hacer es vigilar a tu Alicia, Sombrerero Loco, y evitar que no te lleve demasiado al fondo de la madriguera de conejo.

Dicho esto, y con sus libros bajo el brazo, Jonathan salió de la sala de profesores. Una vez solo, Jervis lanzó un pequeño suspiro.

"Ojalá fuera tan fácil…", pensó.

* * *

Si había dos clubes que mantenían una gran rivalidad en la Universidad de Gotham, estos eran sin duda el club de audiovisuales y el club de periodismo. El primero encargado de la cadena televisiva Gotham TV y el segundo de la revista "Noticias de Gotham U.", los componentes de ambos clubes se las veían y se las deseaban para ser los primeros en anunciar alguna noticia destacable o impactante ocurrida en el centro universitario, tratando de pisarle la primicia al otro club. Es por eso que a Vicki Vale, una chica de cierta belleza clásica que recordaba la de las actrices de los años cuarenta, con el cabello liso y castaño-rojizo, no pudo evitar una mirada de desconfianza cuando vio, a través del objetivo de la cámara fotográfica que tenía entre las manos, a Edward Nigma, seguido de Bertha Echo y Jennifer Query, los tres pertenecientes al club de audiovisuales, entrar en la sala donde se hallaba sola, en la que tenía su sede el club de periodismo.

-Eddie, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó mientras dejaba la cámara fotográfica sobre la mesa en que estaba sentada y dejaba caer sus pies sobre el suelo- Ya sabes que los dos clubes hicimos un pacto de no entrar en el territorio del otro.

-Cierto- respondió el chico pelirrojo, mientras agarraba una silla y se sentaba a poca distancia de la joven con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre la rodilla de arriba, presente su sonrisa dominante-. Pero en clase nos es difícil encontrar un momento para hablar contigo, así que nos hemos decidido a pasarnos por aquí, a ver si te encontrábamos.

-Vaya, no me digas que quieres algo de mí- se sorprendió Vicki-. Por supuesto que no pienso darte ninguna información sobre las noticias que estamos manejando para la próxima edición de nuestra revista.

-No se trata de eso, chica reportera- dijo entonces Bertha, quien junto a su compañera se encontraban la una al lado de la otra detrás de Eddie-. Al menos no será para emitirlo en nuestro espacio de noticias.

-Exacto- continuó Jennifer-. Solo estamos haciendo una pequeña encuesta para nuestro trabajo del curso que los tres hacemos juntos. ¿Cuál era el acertijo, Eddie?

-Uno bien sencillo- contestó este-. ¿Qué sería lo máximo que haría una mujer para evitar que otra le quitara al hombre que ama?

-¿Queréis saber lo que opino sobre eso?- preguntó Vicki un poco confusa. El trío que tenía delante no respondió, limitándose simplemente a sonreír- Pues no lo sé… Yo personalmente trataría de hacer ver al chico que me gusta que soy mejor que la otra mujer, supongo- dijo sin saber explicarse bien.

-Buena respuesta, pero no es la correcta- objetó Eddie-. Estamos hablando de lo máximo que harías. Eso implicaría que fueras una mujer acostumbrada a satisfacer todos tus deseos y caprichos, porque tendrías el poder de hacerlo, debido a que poseerías el dinero o los medios necesarios, o al menos los tendría alguien muy cercano a ti. Y por tanto no tendrías ningún problema en sacarte de encima a alguien que te molestara, por ejemplo una rival por el amor de tu hombre.

-Si te refieres a que si pagaría para hacer desaparecer discretamente a la otra chica, te puedo asegurar que yo nunca haría eso- dijo Vicki un tanto incómoda ante semejantes hipótesis. Pero entonces una chispa se le encendió-. Un momento. ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Acaso estás describiendo lo que me pasó con Bruce Wayne?- exclamó sintiéndose alterada. Hizo una pausa- Y con la profesora Al Ghul…

-Premio para la señorita- exclamaron Bertha y Jennifer al unísono, mientras sonreían y extendían sus brazos hacia ella.

-Tengo entendido que tú y Bruce estuvisteis saliendo juntos durante un breve espacio de tiempo- dijo Eddie mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba un bolígrafo y un bloc de notas. Caminó un poco hacia Vicki, cuya alteración se estaba convirtiendo en nerviosismo-. ¿Quieres decir que la profesora Al Ghul tuvo algo que ver en que cortarais?

-Bueno, de hecho nunca fuimos pareja formal- explicó Vicki, quien empezaba a sentirse intimidada-. Solo hacíamos cosas juntos, como amigos. Teníamos una amistad que se fue estrechando con el paso de los días, eso sí.

-Ahí entramos en un punto interesante- intervino Bertha simulando estar pensativa-. ¿En qué momento se pasa de la amistad al amor? ¿Cuándo la amistad llega a ser lo suficientemente estrecha en una pareja para que dé paso a una relación sentimental? ¿Sabrías responder a eso, chica reportera?

-Bueno, yo… No lo sé- titubeó Vicki- Me distancié de Bruce antes de saberlo. Por entonces tuve un problema con la profesora Al Ghul…- hizo una pausa con la mirada perdida- No sé si debería contaros todo esto…

-Así que un problema, y según parece es un secreto- dijo Eddie. La joven dirigió otra vez la vista a su rostro sonriente-. Los secretos resultan más fáciles de resolver que los enigmas, sobre todo cuando ya tienes una base en qué sostenerte. Dime, Vicki, ¿cuántos botones tiene la chaqueta de un vestido chaqueta como el que estás usando ahora?

-¿Eh? Pues dos, creo- respondió la castaña algo confusa. Miró hacia abajo-. Aunque ahora solo tengo uno.

-Sí, curiosamente te falta uno- dijo Eddie mientras se sacaba unos guantes y se los ponía-. Echo, por favor.

Detrás de él, Bertha sacó un pequeño estuche y, situándolo al lado de Eddie, lo abrió, ofreciéndole su contenido al joven.

Entre su índice y su pulgar, Eddie cogió el botón que había en el interior del estuche y, sin soltarlo, lo situó en el descosido que había en la chaqueta de Vicki, ante la perplejidad de esta.

-Curioso curioso. Hace juego con el otro botón y encaja perfectamente en la abertura- Eddie volvió a dejar el botón en el estuche, el cual Bertha cerró, y retrocedió, sentándose de nuevo en la silla-. Adivina cuándo y dónde encontré este botón.

Vicki no dijo nada, visiblemente nerviosa.

-Fue a principios de curso cuando los del club de periodismo os adelantasteis con una gran exclusiva que ya habíamos conseguido el club de audiovisuales- contó Eddie-. Fue algo que no nos esperábamos y que nos frustró bastante, teniendo en cuenta el pesado trabajo de investigación que habíamos tenido que llevar a cabo. Entonces me vino a la cabeza ese viejo dicho que dice algo así como "Piensa mal y acertarás", y se me ocurrió que de alguna manera nos habíais robado la información. Pero, claro, no tenía ninguna prueba para sostener semejante afirmación. A excepción del botón. Había aparecido de la noche a la mañana en nuestra redacción, el mismo día en que publicabais en vuestra revista nuestra noticia exclusiva, y no pertenecía a nadie de nosotros. ¿Era posible que uno de vosotros entrara en nuestro club por la noche, a hurtadillas, y nos robara la información que tanto nos había costado conseguir, perdiendo ese botón en el proceso? Una deducción precipitada, y muy difícil de comprobar, pues dar con el propietario del botón sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Y entonces me enteré, cotilleos de la gente, que habías dejado de salir con Bruce Wayne. Unir dicho acontecimiento, la sutilmente ambigua relación que tienen Bruce y la profesora Al Ghul, hija del fundador y propietario de la universidad, y la aparición de nuestra noticia exclusiva en vuestra revista tal vez resulte rocambolesco, pero, como dijo Holmes, quita lo imposible y lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, será la verdad.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!- gritó Vicki- Sí, fui yo quien os robó la noticia. Entré la noche anterior en vuestro club y fisgué en vuestros archivos de datos, y con las prisas me enganché la chaqueta no sé dónde y fue cuando debí perder el botón. ¿Contento? Y esa profesora se me presentó con que lo sabía todo- la indignación que sentía la joven hizo que le brotaran las lágrimas-. Resulta que de algún modo había grabado en vídeo mi andanza en el club de audiovisuales y me amenazó con mostrar la grabación si no dejaba a Bruce. Hala, ya lo sabes- miró a Eddie-. O, de hecho, ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? Solo querías confirmarlo.

-Ya te digo- dijo Eddie disminuyendo la intensidad de su sonrisa-. Solo era una pequeña deducción de algo improbable, pero no imposible- el joven se levantó de la silla-. Perdona por haberte hecho recordar todo esto.

-No te preocupes- contestó Vicki más calmada, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel-. No fue fácil, pero ya lo tengo superado.

-En todo caso, gracias por darnos una base para nuestra investigación, y hasta luego. Echo, Query, nos vamos.

-Creo que en lugar de estudiar para periodista, deberías estudiar para detective privado- le comentó Vicki.

-Sí, ya me lo han dicho- respondió Eddie antes de salir de la sala, volviendo a sonreír.

* * *

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- comentó Bullock, como pensando en voz alta-. Sobre el festival cultural.

-¿Ya está otra vez con los malos presentimientos, señor Bullock?- preguntó Bruce, vestido con su uniforme de jugador, ambos en el campo de fútbol americano de la universidad, mientras el resto de miembros del club hacían ejercicios de entrenamiento, iluminados por el Sol de la mañana.

-Es por el asunto del ladrón, o ladrona, de Mansión Arkham- dijo el guardia de seguridad, con su expresión seria y fría-. ¿No crees que deberíamos ponerlo en conocimiento del señor Al Ghul y tomar las medidas necesarias? Que hasta ahora solo haya actuado en la residencia de estudiantes, no significa que no vaya a extender sus actividades al resto de la universidad.

-¿De qué está hablando, señor Bullock?- se sorprendió Bruce- No me dirá que se toma en serio un rumor estudiantil. Le puedo asegurar que en Mansión Arkham no han robado nada a nadie.

-Dicen que toda leyenda tiene una base real- insistió Bullock-. No estaría de más tener los ojos bien atentos en los premios de las competiciones del festival cultural.

-No creo que ese sea el estilo de la supuesta ladrona- dijo Bruce mientras empezaba a hacer unos estiramientos-. Según cuentan, más bien va de justiciera.

Bullock suspiró.

-Está bien- dijo resignado-. Hablaré yo solo con el señor Al Ghul a ver qué opina al respecto. Tampoco es que seas un componente oficial de la vigilancia de la universidad. Yo te lo he comentado porque siempre has sido de valiosa ayuda para mantener el orden.

-¿Hoy el señor Al Ghul no estará ocupado con la visita del director de la universidad de Metrópolis y del equipo de fútbol de dicha universidad?- le recordó el joven-. Y también con la presentación del nuestro equipo de fútbol. Me temo que hoy no será de muy fácil acceso.

-Ya veremos- dijo Bullock perdiendo algo de seguridad-. Siempre habrá un momento para hablar con él. Bien, te dejo, que tu entrenador me está mirando con malos ojos.

Mientras veía al guardia cruzar el campo en dirección a la salida, Bruce estuvo unos momentos pensativo. Sin duda, no había que subestimar a la rumorología universitaria. Pero, en fin, pensó que no era cuestión de dar importancia a que el asunto del robo de la radio de Croc por algún motivo no se hubiera quedado en secreto y se hubiese distorsionado en una típica leyenda urbana de fondo moralista. Mientras la cosa no pasara de ahí todo iría bien. Se sintió aliviado al saber que era prácticamente la única persona que tenía constancia de quién era la protagonista de la historia real en que se basaba dicha leyenda. En otras circunstancias hubiese insistido en investigar y conseguir pruebas sólidas para acusar a Selina de aquel robo, y no andarse con discursos éticos con ella. No encontró explicación a por qué habría actuado en esta ocasión de esta manera. Bueno, de hecho sí que lo sabía. Después de todo, había sido Talia quien le había aconsejado que no acosara a la joven y que solucionase las cosas hablando con ella. La lástima es que hablar con Selina había hecho que la relación entre ambos se enfriase. La confianza que había crecido entre los dos se había perdido, lo que llevó a que él no encontrara aliciente para seguir con los encuentros nocturnos en la azotea de la residencia, dejando de ir. Y en alguna ocasión en que habían coincidido ya no se habían dirigido la palabra. Con una expresión triste, el joven se preguntó si habría valido la pena.

-Eh, Bruce, espabila- oyó que le decían-. Que ya ha llegado el equipo de Metrópolis. Tenemos que ir a saludarles.

El muchacho respiró profundamente. Consideró que no era cuestión romperse más la cabeza con ese asunto. Seguramente la leyenda de la ladrona de Mansión Arkham se quedaría en eso, en una leyenda, y que se olvidaría en poco tiempo. Si había conseguido disuadir a Selina que dejara de tomarse la justicia por su mano bien merecía el hecho que ella y él hubiesen perdido su confianza. Pero, mientras se dirigía con sus compañeros de equipo al encuentro de los recién llegados, empezó a sentir un extraño malestar anímico que no había notado nunca.

-Bruce, ¿por qué pones esa cara?- le preguntó Harvey, vestido con el mismo uniforme que él, quien había llegado a su lado- No se te ve muy motivado. No me digas que los de Metrópolis te imponen. Sobre todo Clark Kent, su capitán y estrella del equipo. Ya tuvisteis unos cuantos piques la temporada pasada.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no me imponen- exclamó Bruce reaccionando por fin-. Aunque también es cierto que están a un nivel muy parecido al nuestro. Pero este año no nos dejaremos arrebatar el campeonato universitario. Y el partido amistoso que jugaremos en el festival cultural será el primer paso para demostrarlo. Y Clark y yo tenemos una sana rivalidad de mutuo respeto. Nada que ver con la que tenéis tú y Pamela.

Ese último comentario hizo dudar a Harvey, pero sonrió.

-Así me gusta- dijo satisfecho-. Que nuestro capitán dé ejemplo. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué se te ve alicaído? Creo que estás demasiado enfrascado en el club, en los estudios y en hacer de colaborador de Bullock. Deberías pensar en divertirte en otras cosas para cambiar un poco tu rutina.

-Oh, no te preocupes- respondió Bruce con aire resignado-. Sin que le diera permiso, Jota me ha apuntado al campeonato de videojuegos del festival. Dice que por fin ha encontrado a un digno adversario y que no piensa perder las oportunidades que tenga para enfrentarse a mí hasta que consiga vencerme. Me parece que voy a estar muy distraído.

-Bueno, pero no era en eso en lo que estaba pensando. Mira, ¿por qué no sales con alguien? Estoy seguro que eso te haría bien.

Bruce le miró de reojo.

-¿Por qué no le pides de una vez a Selina que sea tu novia?- propuso Harvey con entusiasmo- Todo el mundo sabe que os gustáis.

Bruce no respondió enseguida, teniendo una mirada que denotaba desorientación.

-Está la cosa complicada...

-¿Complicada?- exclamó su compañero de equipo- Pues entonces trata de que sea fácil.

-Bueno, pero tampoco es que me guste- dijo Bruce, dándose cuenta que se había dejado llevar por aquel extraño malestar anímico al volver a pensar en Selina, y trató de dominarlo-. No es precisamente el tipo de chica que me atraiga.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Harvey muy poco convencido ante aquella afirmación-. A mí me parece que es la chica perfecta para ti. No es que la conozca muy a fondo, pero creo que si os dierais la oportunidad, encontraríais muchas cosas comunes entre los dos.

Aquellos comentarios de su compañero estaban haciendo llegar a Bruce una sensación embarazosa, pues le estaban haciendo pensar en cuestiones que hasta entonces poco habían aparecido en su mente.

-¿Qué me dices de este trato?- dijo Harvey. Se metió una mano en un bolsillo y sacó una moneda- Cara, le pides a Selina para salir. Cruz, te lo piensas dos veces.

-¿Ya quieres tomarme otra vez el pelo con tu moneda de doble cara?- preguntó Bruce con los ojos entornados.

-Oh, tranquilo, mira- Harvey le mostró la moneda-. Le he hecho unas raspaduras en este lado, el cual ahora es la cruz. Una sugerencia que me hicieron.

-¿Sí? Seguro que fue Peyton. Bien cierto que si de algo sirve una novia es para llevarte por el buen camino.

-No. No fue Peyton- desmintió Harvey, poniendo cara de confusión-. A Peyton le parece una buena idea lo de la doble cara, para hacer trampas…

Bruce vio que por alguna razón su compañero de equipo había bajado la guardia, así que lo aprovechó para cambiar de tema:

-Y hablando de chicas, dicen que las animadoras del equipo de Metrópolis de este año son bastante atractivas.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Harvey como regresando a la realidad- Ah, es verdad, tengo ganas de verlas- dijo entusiasmado-. Esperemos que no hagan unas coreografías bien sexies. Ah, y también dicen que la chófer del director de su universidad es una rubia que está muy buena- recordó-. Esperemos que tengamos ocasión de verla.

-Oh, no te preocupes, si ya la conoces- le informó su compañero.

-Ah ¿sí?- dijo Harvey extrañado- ¿Y de qué la conozco?

-La viste en Halloween- respondió Bruce-. Es la novia de Jota.

-No me digas- exclamó Harvey sorprendiéndose-. Caramba con el payaso. Supongo que aprovechará que el director de la universidad de Metrópolis vendrá a ver el partido amistoso para verse con su chica en el festival cultural. Igual se les ocurre montárselo en algún rincón del estadio cuando nadie mire- hizo una pausa-. Y esperemos que no haya problemas con Harley.

-Las chicas dicen que ya ha superado el desengaño que sufrió con Jota, y que se la ve animada y con los pies en el suelo- explicó Bruce.

-Es bueno saberlo. Veo que no es tan difícil como lo pintan superar esas situaciones. ¿Pero qué hacemos hablando de ecos de sociedad?- soltó su compañero adelantándose con paso rápido- Que nosotros somos de página deportiva.

-Ey, espera.

Los dos chicos corrieron y llegaron junto a los otros miembros del equipo.

* * *

Selina no se sentía con muchos ánimos de seguirle la corriente a Barbara. Se encontraba allí, en la biblioteca de la universidad, sentada en una de las mesas esperando pacientemente a que su compañera de residencia, quien en ese momento atendía a unos estudiantes que querían sacar unos libros prestados, terminara su horario para que luego ambas se dirigieran al club de bellas artes y al de gimnasia, los únicos que aún no habían comunicado las actividades que llevarían a cabo durante el festival cultural, y pedirles dicha información para el comité de organización, del cual formaba parte Barbara. Se preguntó cómo la hija del señor Gordon conseguía siempre embarcarla en sus cosas. No es que le cayera mal, al contrario. En otras circunstancias no le hubiera importado ayudarla en aquello, tomándoselo como un pasatiempo como cualquier otro, pero ahora se sentía algo deprimida. Y el motivo era Bruce. Se arrepentía de haberse mostrado tan altiva y soberbia ante él cuando hablaron por última vez, aquella noche, hacía unos días, en la escalera de la residencia que daba a la azotea. Ese carácter suyo de darle igual lo que los demás pensaran de ella le pasaba por primera vez factura, ante su sorpresa. Y además, se trataba de un chico, para mayor desconcierto suyo. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle que Bruce tuviera esa imagen de ella? ¿Tal vez porque era el primer hombre que no le hacía sentir indiferente? ¿Porque era una de las pocas personas, acaso la única, con la que se sentía verdaderamente bien y cómoda manteniendo una conversación? Es más, ¿es que estaba enamorada de él? Selina nunca se había preocupado por el tema del amor y los chicos. Si bien era cierto que, como toda persona de su edad, tenía su interés por el sexo desde que entró en la adolescencia, que había ido satisfaciendo primero mirando a escondidas las revistas pornográficas de su padre, y luego con la llegada de Internet a su ordenador personal, no tenía ninguna prisa en sacarse novio y perder su virginidad. Quizá era exigente, pero hasta ahora nunca había encontrado a esa persona a la que podría referirse como "el chico de su vida", ni nadie le había pedido jamás para salir. ¿Es que quizás Bruce había sido el elegido por su corazón? Bueno, ¿y por qué estaba pensando en esas cursiladas? Después de todo, el heredero de los Wayne ya tenía su vida planificada con la profesora Al Ghul, y Selina no estaba por la labor de romper esa relación. Además, la profesora no parecía dispuesta a permitir que Selina se acercara a Bruce, pues no había tenido inconveniente en recurrir a cierto chantaje para evitarlo.

-Ey, chica zombi.

Selina despertó de sus pensamientos y vio ante ella, al otro lado de la mesa, a Bane, quien le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Fuiste tú quien le robaste su radio a mi colega Croc, ¿verdad?- exclamó el recién aparecido con contundencia.

-No sé de qué hablas- respondió Selina con indiferencia.

Bane se inclinó hacia delante, situando las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa, haciendo que su cara estuviera a poca distancia de la de la joven.

-Conmigo no te pases de lista, emo patética- le susurró-. Sé muy bien de qué vas, y si me tocas las narices te puedo partir en dos como si fueras un palillo.

Selina mentiría si dijera que no se sentía fuertemente intimidada, pero mantuvo su cara de póker.

-Hola, Selina.

La muchacha y Bane vieron que un joven moreno y de aspecto alegre y juvenil se había plantado junto a ellos.

-Ah, hola, Dick- saludó ella.

-¿Te está molestando el musculitos?- preguntó el recién llegado en tono festivo, sin ninguna pizca de mostrar temor ante la figura de Bane.

-Lárgate, Grayson- exclamó este-. Esto no va contigo.

-Conmigo siempre va cualquier situación de abuso- explicó el joven sonriendo.

-A ver, ¿qué es lo que ocurre aquí?

Junto a ellos ahora también se encontraba Barbara, quien miraba la escena con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido.

-Solo faltaba la otra discípula de Wayne- dijo Bane molesto.

-¿Tú no tenías reunión con el club de lucha libre?- le dijo Barbara, enérgica- Para organizaros lo que haréis en el festival cultural.

-Sí, ahora iba- murmuró el joven mientras se incorporaba sin apartar su mirada amenazadora de Selina.

-Bien, y recuerda que hemos quedado aquí a las cuatro y media, ¿de acuerdo?

-A sus órdenes, mi generala- ironizó Bane, y se marchó de la biblioteca sin más.

Tras verle salir, Selina dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, aliviada.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Dick- habló Barbara al muchacho-. Imagino que vosotros dos ya os conocéis, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es Dick Grayson- explicó Selina-. Estamos juntos en el club de gimnasia. El único chico, por cierto. ¿Y vosotros ya os conocéis también?

-Dick es quien viene a relevarme ahora en la biblioteca- dijo Barbara-. Además de que ambos compartimos nuestra admiración por Bruce como vigilante del orden.

-Sí, ya lo he visto, ya- comentó Selina-. Eso sí que es saberse complementar.

-Gracias- dijo Dick-. Creo que Bruce, tú y yo hacemos un buen equipo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó a Barbara.

-Claro.

Selina vio a ambos jóvenes sonreírse. ¿Aunque quizá Dick lo hacía de una forma diferente a la de Barbara, digamos como más afectuosa?

* * *

-Tú y Bane ya os conocíais antes de la universidad, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Selina curiosa, mientras ella y Barbara se encontraban sentadas en uno de los vagones del tren de la universidad, el cual iba avanzando.

-Pues sí- respondió la otra, mientras iba repasando lo escrito en una libreta que llevaba-. ¿Se nota mucho?

-Me he dado cuenta de que os tratáis con algo de familiaridad- explicó Selina-. Incluso él te llama "Babs".

-Nos conocemos del instituto- dijo Barbara, dejando su cuaderno-. Era el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor James, de quien cogió la costumbre familiar de llamarme "Babs", en una época en que Bane era muy diferente a como es ahora. Podemos decir que él era mi ídolo. Admiraba sus éxitos en los estudios y en los deportes escolares, y mi mayor meta era ser como él- la joven miró hacia el suelo, con una pequeña sonrisa que denotaba un poco de vergüenza por lo que iba a decir-. Incluso llegué a enamorarme.

Selina la miró un poco sorprendida.

-Pero por desgracia, cuando le confesé mis sentimientos, él me rechazó- continuó Barbara poniéndose triste-. Dijo que no salía con crías.

-¿Eso te dijo?- exclamó Selina- Qué poco tacto.

-Ya ves- confirmó Barbara incómoda-. Pero tuvo razón en rechazarme. Él hubiese necesitado a alguien a su altura, y no yo, su entonces mera aprendiz.

Selina no se esperaba que la hija del administrador tuviera esa baja autoestima con respecto a los chicos. Ahora que lo pensaba, se dio cuenta que Barbara mantenía aquella misma actitud de admiración con Bruce, en esta ocasión situándolo como su modelo a seguir en el tema de mantener a raya a los que incumplieran las normas. E incluso también se sentía atraída sentimentalmente por él. ¿Tal vez no le había confesado abiertamente sus sentimientos por temor a que Bruce no la encontrara a su altura y la rechazara, como había ocurrido con Bane, el otro chico al que había admirado? Y es más: ¿La profesora Al Ghul lo sabía y por eso no consideraba a Barbara como una rival que le pudiera arrebatar a Bruce? Selina pensó que ya estaba desvariando con su manía de las deducciones, y que era mejor centrarse en la conversación con su compañera de residencia:

-¿Y ahora has decidido que tu meta es hacer regresar por el buen camino a Bane?- le preguntó.

-Eso es- Barbara puso una expresión decidida-. Quiero que vuelva a ser el chico que yo admiraba, me cueste lo que me cueste. Pero mira, ya hemos llegado a la facultad de bellas artes.

Poco después, las dos chicas entraron en el edificio y avanzaron por sus pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta con un cartel que tenía escrito "Club de bellas artes". Barbara golpeó con los nudillos y a los pocos instantes les abrió un chico más mayor que ellas, atractivo y de mirada seductora.

-Hola, Barbara, ¿cómo estás?- saludó, dejando entrar a las recién llegadas.

-Hola, Basil, ¿cómo va?- le correspondió Barbara con una sonrisa amable-. Venimos a ver cómo lleváis lo del festival cultural. ¿Tienes por ahí a Lady Barro?

-Sí, Sondra está allí, al fondo, con el coordinador y Preston.

-Gracias. Por cierto, te presento a Selina Kyle, una amiga de Mansión Arkham- dijo Barbara con cordialidad-. Y tú te llamabas Basil Karlo, ¿verdad?

-Exacto.

Mientras el trío se dirigía a encontrarse con Sondra, Selina se fijó impresionada en los objetos que adornaban aquella sala: en las paredes y sobre unas cuantas mesas que daban la vuelta al lugar, estaban expuestas diversas obras artísticas, entre dibujos, pinturas, esculturas, figuras y piezas realizadas con toda clase de materiales y en todos los estilos posibles.

-Hey, hola, Sondra, Preston- saludó Barbara cuando llegaron junto a la pareja de novios y a un hombre joven de aspecto serio, quien llevaba puesto un delantal.

-Vaya, Barbara, ¿cómo tú por aquí?- dijo Sondra, quien estaba sentada en una mesa dando forma a una pequeña figura humana de arcilla con un objeto afilado. Preston estaba a su lado haciendo lo mismo- Hola, Selina.

-Hola- dijo esta.

-Ah, este es el profesor Matt Hagen, el coordinador del club de bellas artes- le presentó al hombre que estaba de pie a su lado-. Aquí Selina Kyle.

-Mucho gusto- correspondió el recién presentado. Este le tendió la mano a Selina para estrechárselas, pero ambos se percataron a tiempo que la tenía sucia de barro-. Vaya, perdona- dijo, y cogió un trapo húmedo-. No eres de la facultad, ¿verdad?

-No, yo estoy en criminología.

-Ah, entonces estás estudiando para resolver crímenes- observó el profesor-. Muchos consideran el crimen como una de las bellas artes, sin mucha diferencia con la escultura o la pintura.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Selina sin entender.

-Es por eso que estoy seguro que estarías como pez en el agua formando parte de nuestro club- concluyó el señor Hagen.

-Vamos, profesor- intercedió Sondra-, ya sé que solo somos tres alumnos los que estamos apuntados, y en un club como el nuestro hay que ser imaginativo para conseguir nuevos miembros, pero tampoco es cuestión de idear tales excusas para que la gente se apunte.

-Ninguna excusa es lo bastante rara- dijo el coordinador con seriedad-. Incluso creo que no sería mala idea que tú y Preston nos hicierais uno o más miembros más. ¿Habéis pensado en dejar de usar anticonceptivos?

Sondra y Preston se miraron, ella molesta que se mencionara su intimidad, él divertido ante la ocurrencia.

-No le veo la gracia, profesor- comentó Sondra.

-Pues ahora que lo dice, tendría su gracia tener a un niño por aquí jugando con el barro- dijo Preston-. Seguro que heredaría el talento de los dos y nos haría auténticas obras maestras.

-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?- le inquirió su chica secamente.

-No, solo bromeaba- le dijo él cariñosamente, adelantándose hasta ella y besándola en la mejilla.

-Bueno, Barbara, ¿ya vas a pedirme otra vez que done mi colección de libros antiguos a la biblioteca?- preguntó de repente Sondra a la joven, desapareciéndole la seriedad.

-Pues no sería mala idea- le siguió la corriente su compañera de residencia-, pero hay ahora otro tema más urgente. Quisiera saber vuestras actividades en el festival cultural.

-Eh, Basil, ¿por qué no se lo explicas tú? Ahora el profesor Hagen y yo estamos muy ocupados.

-Vale, de acuerdo- exclamó este.

* * *

-Ya te lo he dicho, ahora no hay nadie en el club de gimnasia- dijo Selina a Barbara mientras ambas entraban en el vestuario femenino-. Si quieres saber lo que haremos ya te lo puedo decir yo.

-No, no, tengo que recibir la información del coordinador o del presidente del club, ese es el protocolo. Primero miraremos si por casualidad hay alguien- explicó Barbara, pero su expresión seria cambió a una de sentir náuseas-. Por Dios, ¿qué es este olor tan fuerte?

-¿Te refieres a esta mezcla de sudor, perfume y desodorante?- indicó Selina sin darle importancia- Aquí normalmente huele así. Yo ya casi no lo noto.

-Pues podríais limpiar un poco- exclamó Barbara-. Ni que esto fuera un vestuario masculino- la joven se fijó en su alrededor-. ¿Y qué hace ahí esa caja de compresas?- entonces la joven se dirigió con paso rápido a una de las banquetas, donde había un pañuelo de papel sobre el que había un montón de pelos y unas tijeras- ¿Pero de qué son todos estos pelajos?- exclamó anonadada.

-Bueno, este es el club de gimnasia- dijo Selina encogiéndose de hombros-. Imagínatelo.

-Dios- exclamó Barbara con cara de repugnancia-. Esta no es la imagen que yo tenía de las gimnastas de nuestra universidad. Sois unas descuidadas, por decirlo suavemente.

-Ey, ¿a qué viene tanto jaleo?

Las dos jóvenes vieron aparecer a una tercera, quien únicamente llevaba puesta una toalla sobre los hombros y que le cubría los pechos. Su cabello castaño y largo y su cuerpo espigado estaban empapados, seguramente por haber salido de la ducha.

-Hola, Maven- le saludó Selina.

-Vaya, hola- dijo la otra chica un tanto sorprendida, mientras empezaba a secarse con la toalla-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no hay entrenamiento.

-Ya, pero veníamos a buscar información sobre las actividades del club en el festival cultural, que aún no lo hemos pasado al comité organizador- explicó Selina.

-Ah, vale, pues esperad, me visto y os lo comento- dijo Maven mientras dejaba la toalla sobre una banqueta y se dirigía a las taquillas-. ¿No me presentas a tu compañera?

-Sí, ella es Barbara, y esta es Maven, la capitana del club de gimnasia.

-Un nombre poco común- dijo Barbara-. ¿Por casualidad tú no serás la dependienta de la tienda de ropa alternativa del centro comercial?

-¿Te han hablado de mí?

-Sí, me han comentado sobre la tienda y que la chica que la atendía por la tarde se llamaba Maven.

-Caramba, ¿no serás tú Barbara Gordon? Creo que tenemos un colega en común, Bruce Wayne. Él también me ha hablado de ti.

-Ah ¿sí?- exclamó Barbara. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que conversar con una chica que estaba completamente desnuda le hacía sentir un tanto incómoda, y además, le golpeó otra vez el cerebro aquel mal olor que destilaba el vestuario- Bueno, mientras te cambias te esperamos fuera. ¿Vienes, Selina?- dijo mientras marchaba hacia la puerta.

-Sí, ahora vengo- respondió esta.

En vista que su compañera no parecía tener intención de ir con ella, Barbara decidió no insistir y salió del vestuario, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Bueno, señorita Catwoman, ¿cómo van nuestros negocios?- dijo Maven mientras sacaba su ropa de la taquilla.

-De momento no hemos hecho ningún negocio- discrepó Selina-. Solo hablamos de la posibilidad de que yo te vendiera objetos robados, pero ya te dejé claro que era una posibilidad muy remota. Que no quería volver a vivir lo que pasé en mi antigua universidad.

-Sí, es verdad- confirmó Maven, al tiempo que se ponía su sujetador-. La chica enmascarada que me cedió aquella radio no tenía precisamente tu misma figura. Sin ánimo de ofender, pero sin duda poseía más curvas que tú. A no ser que te pusieras postizos en ciertas partes de tu cuerpo.

-Todo es posible, pero no- dijo Selina entornando los ojos-. Me temo que alguien se hizo pasar por mí. Yo lo único que hice fue devolver los objetos que Killer Croc había robado a mis compañeros de residencia y otros estudiantes. Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza tomar venganza de alguna manera.

-Pues diría que alguien quiere que parezcas la autora del robo- comentó Maven, subiéndose la cremallera de su falda-. Al menos, que lo parezcas ante Bruce.

Selina frunció el ceño, cavilante.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él y le dices la verdad?- propuso Maven mientras se abrochaba los botones de su blusa- No me parece una buena idea dejar que se crea lo que no es. Estoy segura que un chico como él entenderá la situación y te apoyará. Y sin duda descubrirá quién es la impostora.

-No es tan fácil- dijo Selina bajando la mirada y con un tono melancólico.

-¿Cuestión de orgullo?- preguntó Maven poniéndose unas gafas-. Me parece que esta es una de esas situaciones en que es mejor dejar el orgullo y ser sincera contigo misma y tus sentimientos.

Selina alzó la vista hacia ella.

-Bueno, debería peinarme, pero no quisiera hacer esperar mucho a tu amiga- dijo Maven con una media sonrisa, ya vestida-. ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Selina respiró profundamente. Quizá iba siendo hora de volver a la azotea de la residencia.

* * *

-Venga, Harley, haznos este favor- rogó Peyton sentada en una de las primeras sillas que formaban varias hileras, con Scarface sobre su regazo.

-Si no aceptas de buen grado, Quinzel, te tendré que hacer una oferta que no podrás rechazar- amenazó entonces el muñeco.

-Señor Scarface, quedamos en que hablaría yo- dijo entonces Peyton mirando a la marioneta con aspecto de mafioso.

Harley, de pie y vestida con una bata blanca, miró con gracia a su antigua compañera de club. Sin duda que había mejorado, aún más, desde la última vez que la vio haciendo su número de ventriloquía. Ambas se encontraban en un aula de la facultad de psiquiatría, ella a poca distancia de Peyton, delante de la mesa destinada a los profesores.

-No lo sé- dijo-. No me siento capaz de volver a estar con Jota cara a cara, y menos de hacer un número con él.

-Solo será en el festival cultural y una sola vez- explicó Peyton-. A la chica que iba a hacer el número le ha salido un compromiso ese día, y no tenemos a nadie más que lo haya ensayado y pueda lograr interactuar con Jota con la necesaria precisión en tan poco tiempo antes del festival. Y entonces hemos pensado en ti, que tan bien te has compenetrado siempre con él. Va, haznos el favor, ¿sí?

-¿Jota qué dice?

-Que si tú estás de acuerdo, que no tiene ningún inconveniente en volver a actuar contigo.

-Ya…

Harley metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su bata, y tragó saliva.

-De acuerdo, está bien.

-¿De veras?- exclamó Peyton entusiasmada. Se puso de pie.

-Sí- dijo Harley impasible, mirando hacia el suelo.

-En nombre de la banda, te doy las gracias- habló Scarface en tono solemne-. Me muero de ganas de volver a verte con tu disfraz de enfermera. Y con el de arlequín.

-Señor Scarface, no sabía que fuera fetichista de los uniformes- le dijo Peyton sorprendida-. Creí que lo que le gustaban eran los vestidos de noche que suelo llevar en nuestras actuaciones.

-Oh, esos también me entusiasman, Sugar- respondió Scarface con una voz seductora-. Me encanta que te los pongas para mí.

Mientras Peyton intercambiaba frases con el muñeco, Harley le dio la espalda y sacó la mano del bolsillo de su bata. De ahí había cogido un pequeño frasco de cristal lleno de un líquido transparente. Lo miró con una expresión seria muy poco habitual en ella.

* * *

Empezaba a hacer fresca a esa hora de la noche en la azotea de la residencia. Selina pensó que quizá debería haber cogido una chaqueta. Cruzó los brazos con intención de tener menos frío, y vio que en la barandilla del fondo no había recortada la silueta de Bruce sobre el cielo nocturno. Bueno, después de todo ella siempre solía venir antes. Avanzó hasta allí y se asomó para contemplar los edificios de la universidad. Tras unas cuantas noches sin haber visto aquella imagen sintió esa agradable sensación de plenitud que te envuelve cuando has perdido algo valioso para ti y vuelves a recuperarlo. Aunque notó que no se sentía del todo satisfecha, pues le faltaba algo. Antes, cuando se subía por la noche al tejado de su casa para pensar sobre sus cosas, nunca habría aceptado compartir dicho espacio de tiempo con otras personas. Sabía que compartirlo le haría sentir incómoda, viéndose obligada a tener una conversación y dar explicaciones a otro, y que le haría perder lo que consideraba su momento de intimidad consigo misma. Pero con Bruce era diferente. Sin darse cuenta, había encontrado la mar de fácil y natural compartir con él ese tiempo que ella había considerado hasta su llegada a Mansión Arkham como algo íntimo y personal suyo. Se le formó una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Es que de verdad una chica como ella, Selina Kyle, se estaba enamorando de alguien como Bruce Wayne? Al pensar detenidamente en ello no le pareció que fuera algo tan malo, incluso le hizo sentir bien. Maven tenía razón. Ahora era momento y situación de dejar a un lado su orgullo y su actitud ante la vida de "todo me importa un pito". Le explicaría a Bruce la verdad, que ella no tenía nada que ver con el robo de la radio de Croc. Con un poco de suerte, eso haría que volviese a aflorar la confianza entre ellos dos. Y a partir de ahí, que el destino, o la suerte, o la fuerza, o quien fuese, decidiese. Aunque solo tuvieran ocasión de verse durante ese momento del día, era su momento, de los dos, el comienzo de una posible relación que se podría ir estrechando. Y siempre cabría la posibilidad de que surgieran oportunidades para encontrarse en otros momentos y en otros lugares más normales. Selina se dio cuenta de las cosas en que estaba pensando, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo confusa. Desde luego que su habitual pesimismo había entrado en una dura batalla con los nuevos sentimientos que habían nacido en ella.

La joven entonces oyó detrás de ella unos pasos que se acercaban. Inmediatamente dio media vuelta y, no sin algo de nerviosismo, dirigió la vista hacia la oscuridad, a la espera de la aparición de Bruce entre las sombras. Pero entonces se percató, extrañada, que el sonido que oía no podía hacerlo Bruce al caminar, ni siquiera un chico, ya que más bien parecía el repiqueteo de unos zapatos de tacón alto. Ante su sorpresa, a la luz que llegaba de los edificios del otro lado de la barandilla, apareció Talia Al Gul, sonriente, vestida con una ropa negra y ceñida, y su flequillo cubriéndole el ojo derecho.

-Buenas noches, señorita Kyle- saludó con un tono amable.

-Buenas noches, profesora- dijo Selina fríamente.

Desconfiada e inmóvil, contempló cómo Talia llegaba hasta su lado, asomándose por la barandilla.

-Mi querida Selina... Las advertencias que hice no parece que hayan hecho mucha mella en ti- habló la profesora en un estilo triste que no parecía muy sincero-. Pese a que te dije que mantuvieras las distancias con Bruce, te has estado viendo con él aquí arriba, a escondidas de mí. Muy mal, Selina, muy mal.

Con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla, la mirada baja y los brazos cruzados no por el frío, sino en una actitud de defensa, Selina escuchaba aquellas palabras con enojo contenido.

-¿Sabes? Creo que siento un poco de envidia de ti- continuó Talia-. Hasta ahora, Bruce siempre se había mostrado reacio a tener compañía cuando está en la azotea a estas horas. Incluso a mí me tenía vedado acompañarle, insistiéndome siempre en que le gustaba estar solo con sus pensamientos. Pero curiosamente a ti te permite que estés con él, siendo tú la única persona con la que no le importa compartir lo que Bruce considera su momento de intimidad.

Selina miró a Talia de reojo. Vio que seguía asomada a la barandilla, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Dónde está Bruce?- decidió preguntar Selina- ¿Le ha convencido de algún modo para que no vuelva a venir, y así no pueda encontrarse conmigo?

Talia se giró hacia ella, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Una de las cosas que más me gustan del señor Wayne es su sentido de la justicia- le dijo-. Es algo que yo le inculqué, y puedo sentirme orgullosa del resultado. Por eso, en vista de su entusiasmo por el tema, esta misma tarde le propuse que podríamos pedirle a mi padre que le asignara como ayudante oficial de Harvey Bullock, uno de los guardias de seguridad nocturnos de la universidad. Aunque eso significaría para Bruce ya no poder venir a la azotea de la residencia por las noches. Pero él dijo que no le importaba, que ya había perdido interés en hacerlo. Pues dicho y hecho: ahora es auxiliar de guardia se seguridad, y aunque le dijeron que podía empezar la semana que viene, ha decidido comenzar hoy.

Selina sintió un extraño y fuerte dolor en el pecho, que significó toda una novedad para ella.

-Siento decir que ya no tendréis ocasión de volver a veros- concluyó Talia en su simulado tono triste-. Y ya no podrás decirle a Bruce que no fuiste tú la que robó la radio del señor Jones. Una lástima. Ya sé que a una emo depresiva como tú le da igual lo que piense la gente de ella, pero igual te importaba un poquito que el chico del que te sentías atraída tuviera una mala imagen de ti.

Selina nunca imaginó que podría llegar a sentir odio por alguien, pero aquella mujer se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil.

-Usted es la que robó la radio, ¿verdad?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente- Y la que se la pasó a Maven.

-Elemental. Pero guárdame el secreto- Talia puso un dedo índice sobre sus labios-. Aunque después de todo no tienes ninguna prueba.

Hubo una pausa mortalmente fría, y no solo por la baja temperatura.

-Mire, señorita Kyle- Talia puso una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Selina-, para mí sería muy fácil hacer públicas sus acciones en su antigua universidad para destrozarle la reputación e incluso para que la expulsaran, y así evitarme más molestias. Pero creo que no hace falta llegar a ese extremo. He visto que aquí ha hecho buenos amigos, y me sabría mal que tuviera que despedirse de ellos. Así que dedíquese a estudiar la carrera de criminología y a entrenar para el campeonato de gimnasia. Y no se preocupe por el señor Wayne, está en buenas manos. Es mejor que ambas nos ahorremos las situaciones incómodas. Hay muchos peces en el mar.

Dicho esto, la profesora se separó de la alumna con una sonrisa afectuosa, se dio la vuelta y se alejó con paso rápido, adentrándose en la oscuridad.

Selina no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero aquella mujer tenía un trasero enorme, marcándosele más con esa falda ajustada que llevaba. Seguro que a una pechugona y culona como aquella Maven podría reconocerla fácilmente como la enmascarada que le cedió la radio de Croc. ¿Así que se las había manejado para evitar que ella y Bruce tuvieran oportunidad de verse, y además se lo había puesto en su contra? Claro, que Selina vio que ella también tenía algo de culpa, por no haber dejado las cosas claras con Bruce desde un principio. Pero daba igual. Lo que le fastidiaba enormemente era que aquella profesora la manipulara a su antojo tan descaradamente. Ella vería a Bruce cuando le diera la gana, y no tenía que pedirle permiso para hacerlo. ¿Ahora el joven estaba ocupado haciendo de auxiliar del guardia de seguridad? Pues bien, eso no impediría que pudiese verse con él. Porque tenía que reconocer que lo de renunciar a la persona que te gusta, incluso para ella, que hasta entonces no le había dado importancia a los temas sentimentales, no era tan fácil.

* * *

_Vaya, ¿séptimo capítulo ya? Bueno, al menos esta vez no me he extendido tanto como en los anteriores. Creo que voy a ir tomándomelo con calma y no acumularé tantas situaciones en un mismo episodio._

_Y ahora un par de disculpas:_

_Para Army of Freedom: quisiera pedirte perdón, pues al final me lo he pensado mejor y me he dejado influir por lo que me comentaste sobre Dick Grayson. Quizá ponga a otro de los Robin para el papel que había pensado para Dick._

_Para Shi-P-Dream: también quiero disculparme contigo, pues te había dicho que no tenía pensado incluir al personaje de Becky Albright, y finalmente ya ves…_


End file.
